


Ярмарка Трех Королевств

by Widelindis



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widelindis/pseuds/Widelindis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Торин Дубощит выжил в Битве Пяти Армий при помощи Гэндальфа и эльфийской медицины. Владыки Эребора, Мирквуда и Дейла вынуждены налаживать новый мир, что предполагает цивилизованное общение и даже помощь друг другу – не такая уж простая задача для Торина и Трандуила, отношения которых полны неприязни и предубеждения. Удастся ли им найти понимание, и не зайдет ли оно слишком далеко?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Гномья колючка

Трандуил всегда появлялся катастрофически - по его собственному мнению – не вовремя: ровно тогда, когда опоздание или отсутствие позволили бы ему избежать самых разнообразных, но неизменно неприятных последствий. Так случилось и в этот раз.

Дерзость Леголаса, внезапно для отца бросившегося спасать кучку окруженных гномов в компании Тауриэль (какое разочарование эта безродная девица!), заставила вспыхнуть в груди Трандуила не только законное негодование, но и несколько искорок сожаления, даже вины: мальчишка поступил импульсивно и думал вовсе не о благе своего королевства – и тем более не о спокойствии своего отца – но, выходит, это он, Трандуил, за все прошедшие годы не внушил ему прописные для королевского наследника истины – осторожность, расчетливость и верность. Искра вины разожгла целый костер беспокойства и страха за сына – и Трандуил, обойдя очередного мертвого эльфийского воина, направился туда, где Леголас сражался за гномов, один из которых скорее бы умер, чем отдал ему реликвии его народа. Какая ирония! Не желая привлекать к себе слишком много внимания, эльфийский король взял с собой небольшой – пять надежных воинов – отряд, поправил доспехи и сжал рукоятки мечей, с наслаждением ощущая, как что-то внутри него жаждет черной крови орков.

Король убил несколько десятков чудовищных созданий, то и дело норовя выступить вперед, оторваться от своих верных воинов, оросить слепяще-белый снег нечистой кровью, прежде чем увидел в сотне футов Леголаса, пускающего стрелы в орков, и Тауриэль, с мечом в руках сражающуюся бок о бок с юным гномом, ради которого она предала своего господина и покровителя. Внезапно пущенная откуда-то снизу булава с тошнотворным хрустом врезалась в ногу эльфийского принца, и Трандуил с замирающим сердцем увидел, как Леголас скатывается по горному откосу прямиком на ледяные ступени крепости. Эльфийский король не раздумывал, кому помогать: повинуясь одному лишь движению его руки, солдаты устремились к сражающимся Тауриэль и гному, а сам Трандуил врезался в тройку уродливых существ, подступающих к его оглушенному сыну. Через мгновение все было кончено: один из орков попытался сбежать и даже успел сделать несколько шагов, прежде чем его череп, мастерски разрубленный легким и острым, как бритва, мечом Трандуила, развалился на две части, взорвавшись грязно-чернильным пятном. Король эльфов с беспокойством склонился над Леголасом – и облегченно вздохнул: тот ответил ему чистым взглядом и быстро поднялся на ноги, отряхиваясь от снега. Его взгляд метнулся к тяжело дышащей Тауриэль и раненому, но живому гному, окруженным эльфийскими воинами, и вернулся к Трандуилу:

\- Отец… - Тот кивнул, не позволяя сыну облекать в слова свою благодарность: они всегда молчали о своих чувствах, и вовсе было бы не своевременно сейчас отказываться от этой маленькой семейной традиции. Взгляд Леголаса сказал его отцу достаточно.

\- Лорд Трандуил! – Неизвестно откуда взявшийся Митрандир пронесся мимо них, словно серый ветер, на ходу бросив лишь тревожное: - Торин сражается с Азогом, мы должны… - И эльфийский король, ненавидя себя за это, поспешил вслед за магом: несмотря на всю свою неприязнь к подгорному королю, он знал, что Азог был общим врагом, торжество которого испортило бы любую, даже самую славную, победу. Еще не выйдя к месту сражения, Трандуил коротко покачал головой своим мыслям; он был уверен, что у Торина нет шансов против орочьего выродка, долгие годы терроризировавшего их земли и славившегося своей силой, садистской жестокостью.  
Тем сильнее было удивление эльфийского короля, когда они с магом поднялись на заснеженную вершину и увидели под собой чашку замерзшего озера, а на ледовой корке – мертвого орка, Азога Осквернителя, от тела которого к краю озера отходил измученный Торин Дубощит. Невероятно! Гном все-таки сделал это – и остался жив.

Словно в ответ на изумление эльфийского короля, Торин, над которым заскользили тени летящих к полю битвы орлов, внезапно покачнулся и, содрогнувшись всем телом, рухнул в снег. Откуда-то из-под холмистых берегов к нему метнулся хоббит, который во имя дружбы и покоя еще вчера принес и выложил перед королем эльфов Аркенстон. Митрандир горестно вздохнул и устремился к своим друзьям, и Трандуил последовал за ним – но скорее для того, чтобы убедиться в смерти орка. Азог действительно был мертв – лежал на спине, приколотый ко льду мечом накрепко; на его груди черная кровь смешивалась с красной, красноречиво говоря о том, насколько крепкими были последние – смертельные – объятия противников. Губы Трандуила искривились от отвращения, презрения, но и от торжества: сколь фаталистичными не выглядели попытки Тьмы завладеть Средиземьем, вот такие небольшие победы все же давали надежду. Временную – он хорошо это знал – но все же надежду.

Окровавленный Торин со странной улыбкой на бледных губах что-то говорил хоббиту, когда Трандуил подошел к ним, и синие, как зимнее небо, глаза подгорного короля блеснули удивлением, когда он, прищурившись, взглянул на короля эльфов, будто тот слепил его обилием белого и сияющего серебра. Жизнь уходила из Торина – Трандуил видел это ясно, как видел то, что гномий король знает об этом. Он почти испытал жалость к Торину Дубощиту, победившему злобного Азога, стряхнувшего с себя драконий недуг, он почти забыл обо всех распрях между его и гномьим народами, но в то мгновение, когда веки гнома дрогнули, а глаза подернулись туманом смертного холода, Митрандир ловко – кто бы мог подумать, в его-то годы! – присел рядом с подгорным королем и, наложив ладонь на его лоб, погрузил умирающего в глубокий сон.

\- Он у границы жизни и смерти, но, возможно… - пробормотал рядом старый маг, но Трандуил только покосился на него, едва удержавшись от того, чтобы закатить глаза: Митрандир не умел отказываться даже от едва намеченных возможностей, не умел упускать самые призрачные шансы. Мысль о том, что Торин Дубощит может выжить, вызвала у эльфийского короля странную тревогу, какое-то неясное, неопределенное предчувствие. Он сжал губы и с невольным восхищением скользнул взглядом по окровавленному телу гнома: живучее варгово отродье, - думал он, - ты должен был умереть сотни раз во время этого своего похода к родной горе, да что там, ты мог найти свою смерть еще во время нападения Смауга, тогда, в цветущем Эреборе. Но ты все пережил, перелез через все стены, проскользнул в самые тесные расщелины, цепляясь за отвесные скалы и оставляя за собой кровавые следы – причем не только свои собственные, ты сжег Эсгарот и заставил людей убить дракона, затеял войну и принудил всех сражаться с прихвостнями Саурона… и даже после всего этого ты все еще жив. Как гномья колючка, которая, если уж вбилась в волосы, то ни за что их не отпустит, даже если это эльфийские пряди, которые не способны спутать даже ветра Манвэ.

Глаза глубоко задумавшегося эльфийского короля задержались на разметавшихся волосах гнома, на вздрагивающих ресницах, на губах, покрытых запекшейся кровью и будто бы едва заметно улыбающихся; потом Трандуил тряхнул головой, взглянул вдаль, туда, где на чернеющем телами поле боя гигантские орлы терзали клювами и когтями вопящих от ужаса орков, и, отбрасывая мысли о подгорном короле, направился к дороге, ведущей вниз. Его ждали эльфы. Его народ.


	2. Польза дипломатии

\- Я не верю, что ты просишь меня об этом.   
Они стояли в дальнем углу обширных королевских покоев, впрочем, покрытых пылью и совершенно не жилых на вид, - две высокие фигуры в густой тени вне круга света, отбрасываемого несколькими яркими светильниками, которые были установлены вокруг одиноко стоящего в центре комнаты ложа гномьего короля. Торина Дубощита, все еще находившегося в беспамятстве, но все же – каким-то чудом – живого, окружали друзья-гномы, племянник, старый суетливый и бесполезный лекарь из обоза Даина и хоббит Бильбо Бэггинс. Все они беспокоились, громко переговаривались, даже трясли своего короля (пока Гэндальф не прикрикнул на них), хотели было взяться за его рану, но увидели кровавое месиво, которое представляло собой грудную клетку Дубощита, и отпрянули в недоумении: по всем прикидкам бывалых воинов, Торин давно должен был быть мертв. На стоящего в отдалении с эльфийским королем волшебника они бросали вопрошающие взгляды, ясно осознавая, что надеяться могут только на него. 

Трандуил выгнул бровь и возмущенно посмотрел на Митрандира. Тот ответил ему взглядом вселенского добра, вынужденного иметь дело с капризными детьми, не желающими ему помогать. 

\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не силен в эльфийской медицине, а если бы и решил кому-то помочь, то Торин Дубощит был бы последним, на кого упал бы мой взор, маг! – И добавил ворчливо, кивая с укором в сторону Дейла: - У меня сотни своих раненых. 

\- Он пережил Смауга, выманил орочьи воинства, смешал планы Саурона и убил Азога. Мне кажется, он заслужил жизнь, мой лорд. 

Голос Митрандира звучал мягко, как весенняя журчащая в ручьях вода, но Трандуил, сытый по горло выходками старого манипулятора, в ответ лишь холодно процедил:   
\- Назови мне хотя бы одну причину, маг. Я не вижу ни единой. 

\- Что же… Он будет тебе должен, обязан жизнью. Ты получишь от него ожерелье и другие сокровища своего народа без проволочек, а потом, когда он примет коронацию, вам легче будет наладить мир, если за ним будет долг чести. Легче будет договариваться, проводить переговоры… 

\- Переговоры! – Трандуил беззвучно рассмеялся с удивительно ледяной интонацией – только голубые глаза блеснули в полутьме. – С этим… диким существом. Жадным, высокомерным, своевольным. Он не знает такого слова, как переговоры, Митрандир. 

\- Думаешь, король Даин знает это слово? – Быстро спросил маг, разыгрывая внезапно выпавшую ему козырную карту. – Или ты хочешь, чтобы властью над Эребором распоряжался дуринов мальчишка – Кили, который понятия не имеет, как править королевством, защищать свои земли? – Волшебник дождался обреченного и раздраженного вздоха эльфийского короля и добавил самым что ни есть умиротворяющим тоном: - Торин Дубощит, возможно, не подарок, - упрямства и гонора у него хоть отбавляй, но он король. Тот, кто рожден править и защищать, кто делал этот не раз – и всегда с успехом. Он будет стремиться к миру, а если в этих землях снова объявятся орки – а они объявятся! – король Торин будет наилучшим союзником, и он не так дик, как тебе кажется, среди гномов он слывет весьма мудрым и знающим… 

\- Илуватар всесильный! Я уже готов вылечить хоть стадо боевых хряков, Митрандир, лишь бы ты прекратил мне нахваливать своего гнома, - Трандуил раздраженно отвернулся от мага и прошелся вдоль восточной стены покоев: у него не было никакого желания тратить энергию на Торина, и он не мог поверить, что волшебнику снова удалось вытянуть из него то, чего он хотел, но, с другой стороны, эльфийский король понимал, что во многом его союзник прав. Торин действительно заслужил свою жизнь и свое королевство, с ним действительно будет проще иметь дело, чем с неистовым Даином или желторотым наследником линии Дурина (который умудрился сбить с пути истинного Тауриэль, что тоже не говорило в его пользу). «Проще?» - Трандуил мысленно усмехнулся: это слово никак не сочеталось с Торином Дубощитом, и он точно знал, что «просто» никогда не будет. Но решение было принято, а эльфийский король был не из тех, кто колеблется и ломается, когда настает пора действовать. Поэтому он нетерпеливо кивнул магу и, выйдя из тени, направился к смертному – как казалось многим – ложу подгорного короля. 

Объяснять ситуацию, выгонять гномов и доставать нужные травы Трандуил предоставил Митрандиру, ясно объяснив, что ему нужна тишина, чистая вода и двое крепких гномов – подержать Торина, если тот вздумает прийти в себя, что было маловероятно. Гномы собрались было спорить, а Бильбо даже попытался забиться под высокую королевскую кровать и таким образом задержаться в покоях, но маг, боясь разгневать проволочками эльфийского короля, быстро выдворил галдящую толпу и распорядился принести все необходимое. У ложа Торина остались лишь крепкий гном с татуированным темечком, до сих пор покрытый с ног до головы орочьей черной кровью, и королевский племянник, от возможности потерять разом все свое семейство впавший в тоску и безысходность. Трандуил минуту подумал над тем, чтобы позвать своего лекаря или оруженосца, но признаваться перед своими людьми в том, что он помогает гномьему королю, почему-то не хотелось: за пределами Эребора прямо сейчас лежали сотни эльфов – мертвых и раненых – а он собирался растрачивать силы на упрямца, присвоившего эльфийские сокровища. Гордиться было совершенно нечем. Эльфийский король, послав обоим гномам, не сводящим с него глаз, хмурый взгляд – для профилактики, - быстро и ловко отстегнул верхнюю часть своих доспехов, снял плащ и налокотники. Дышать стало намного легче. 

\- Воды. – Бросил он вялому Кили с потухшим взглядом. – Быстро. 

\- Полегче, лорд Трандуил, - вдруг выступил вперед здоровяк-гном, которого, как запоздало вспомнил эльф, Митрандир назвал Двалином. – Парень только что потерял брата. 

\- Если будет медлить, потеряет и дядю. 

Трандуил знал, насколько жестоко звучит его голос, но это ни капли его не волновало: мальчишка должен взять себя в руки или пусть катится из покоев, если не может быть полезным. Как ни странно, ледяной тон возымел действие: молодой гном встрепенулся и, бросив на пол все еще зажатый в руке меч, побежал к боковому выходу, куда маг распорядился принести воды. Эльфийский король перевел взгляд на Двалина и испытующе на него посмотрел, чтобы убедиться, что тот будет помогать без споров и лишних вопросов. В глазах гнома было упрямство и злость, но он кивнул на невысказанный вопрос и застыл у изножья ложа, ожидая приказаний. Наконец, Трандуил мог заняться Торином и поскорее закончить с малоприятным делом. 

Погруженный в магический сон подгорный король был тих и бледен, и дышал прерывисто, что-то в его груди хрипело и шуршало. Трандуил развел в стороны края разорванных мечом орка одежд и, прикусив губу, воззрился на широкую рваную рану. Заклинание мага каким-то образом остановило кровотечение, но рана выглядела плохо и пахла кровью, смертью, ядовитой грязью с орочьего клинка. Эльфийский король аккуратно приложил ладонь к ране, закрыв глаза, прислушался к отклику внутри себя; он не лгал, говоря Митрандиру, что не привычен к лечению, - это действительно не относилось к числу его талантов. Видимо, маг надеялся на древние силы, таящиеся в Трандуиле; что же, пришло время проверить, есть ли у него что-нибудь для гномьего короля. Как бы там ни было, эльфу оставалось только выполнить свою часть обещанного. Он обнажил ладони и закатал рукава, наклонился над лежащим гномом, чтобы разорвать окровавленную рубаху на его груди, и кончики золотистых прядей Трандуила макнулись в кровь Торина, окрасились в черно-алый. Эльфийский король не обратил на это внимания: его ждала тяжелая изматывающая ночь.


	3. Безрассудная любовь и ее столкновение с реальностью

Если смотреть на своих павших подданных королю Трандуилу было больно и тяжело, то выслушивать доклад о потерях было еще и попросту досадно: он не мог не думать о том, что не все принятые им решения были идеальны, результатом чего стали эти ужасающие списки мертвых и внушительное количество раненых. Грела только одна мысль – о том, что если бы эльфы не присоединились к битве, ее исход мог бы быть совсем иным, и тогда опасность для Мирквуда значительно возросла бы; в этой же битве по крайней мере эльфийские земли не были затронуты. Трандуил с отсутствующим видом и скорбной улыбкой на бледных губах слушал одного из своих военачальников, стоя у вновь раскинутой королевской палатки, и одновременно поглядывал на руины Дейла, на выщербленные ворота Эребора, мысленно благодаря судьбу за то, что орочья нечисть была остановлена здесь, а не в зачарованных лесах его царства. 

В следующее мгновение эльфийский король нахмурился: Тауриэль, которая и до этого то и дело появлялась в поле его зрения, беспрестанно бродила вокруг королевской палатки, остановилась неподалеку и уставилась на него умоляющим взглядом. Трандуил дождался паузы в докладе капитана, поблагодарил его и услал к раненым, а затем нетерпеливо махнул эльфийке. Доброго взгляда для нее у короля не нашлось: бессмертие дарит и такой побочный эффект, как отличная память и, следовательно, злопамятность. Тауриэль припала на колено перед своим королем и с дрожащими на глазах слезами взглянула на него снизу вверх, ее голос был растерянным, слабым:   
\- Мой лорд, я не могу найти достойных слов благодарности за вашу помощь там, на Вороньей Высоте. Если бы не вы… - Она с ужасом покачала головой, отгоняя страшные видения. 

\- Я помогал своему сыну, ты и гномы тут не при чем. 

Тауриэль бросила на своего короля возмущенный взгляд, который ясно говорил, что Трандуил преуменьшает свои заслуги, но не решилась противоречить и вместо этого выпалила:   
\- Вина, лежащая на мне огромна, и я пришла молить вас о прощении, мой лорд. 

Трандуил удивленно поднял брови – чего бы не позволил себе, если бы эльфийка смотрела на него, но она оставалась коленопреклоненной и не смела глаз на него поднять, поэтому он с недоумением сложил руки на груди и прикусил губу, взвешивая свои следующие слова.   
\- Зачем тебе мое прощение, Тауриэль? Я думал, ты останешься со своим гномом здесь, в Эреборе. Ради него ты предала мое доверие, значит, он тебе дороже своего народа… Или гном передумал? – Если предыдущую шпильку он отпустил исключительно ради того, чтобы наказать эльфийку, то его предположение о непостоянстве гнома было искренним: чего еще ожидать от этой подлой породы? 

Тауриэль вскинулась и яростно замотала головой:   
\- Нет! Нет, мой господин, Кили… он просит меня остаться, но я… 

Всего только несколько коротких слов и тяжкий вздох Тауриэль – и Трандуил сразу понял, что произошло. Она и его сын были неправы, воображая, будто любовь для него – чуждая материя, просто он умел отличать одно от другого: привязанность - от страсти, очарованность - от любви. Он прожил тысячелетия, десятки поколений всевозможных существ прошли перед его глазами легионом теней, и он хорошо знал, что истинная любовь – это редчайшее из сокровищ. Такое, как Сильмариллы или обожаемый Торином Аркенстон. В отказе видеть во влюбленности и очарованности истинное чувство многим чудилась холодность и даже цинизм, который приписывали эльфийскому королю, но на деле то был лишь горький опыт и осторожность. Каждое чувство, о котором заявляли, должно было пройти проверку временем, тяжкими и добрыми временами, - вот во что от всего сердца верил Трандуил. 

\- И что же ты? – Спросил он с меньшей холодностью, почти испытывая жалость к эльфийке, которая, надо признаться, до этого… помешательства была преданной и приятной взору короля подданной. Тауриэль, быстро уловив потепление в голосе короля, чуть расслабила плечи и позволила себе взглянуть на Трандуила глазами, полными слез: 

\- Я… не знаю. Все здесь чужое для меня – эта гора словно могильный камень, гулкие коридоры и суровые лица… Я так боялась за Кили, так страшилась его смерти – это уверило меня в моих чувствах, но теперь, когда все позади, я не уверена, что мною руководит та любовь, которая помогла бы мне все преодолеть, ко всему привыкнуть. 

\- Он мог бы уехать с тобой. – Трандуил еще не успел закончить фразу, как по вспыхнувшему лицу Тауриэль понял, что она предложила это гному и получила отказ. 

\- Он королевский наследник, единственный оставшийся принц, он не может уехать, тем более что король слишком слаб после полученных ран, и вообще неизвестно, будут ли у него наследники по прямой линии. 

На это Трандуил мог только хмыкнуть: уж в чем он был уверен, так это в том, что если Дубощит оклемается, то постарается на славу во имя продолжения рода. Учитывая его жизненную энергию… вообще, странно, что он не окружен тройкой-пятеркой таких же, как он, пыхтящих гордыней и жадностью к завоеваниям, сыновей… Предпочитает необременительные любовные связи вместо подобающего наследнику союза?.. В любом случае, он еще молод… Тогда, на королевском ложе, когда Трандуил положил ладонь на окровавленную грудь подгорного короля, он почувствовал это – жажду жизни, пульсирующую под мощными мышцами энергию… О нет, не хватало еще размышлять над тем, как станет продолжать свой род Торин Дубощит! 

Трандуил заставил свои мысли вернуться к Тауриэль, все еще стоявшей перед ним на одном колене. Едва выраженным жестом он велел ей подняться на ноги и, отвернувшись, задумчиво взглянул на медленно закатывающееся солнце.   
\- О чем ты просишь, Тауриэль? 

Она растерянно пожала плечами и, казалось, никак не могла облечь эмоции в слова. Трандуил искоса бросил на нее взгляд и сжал губы: «реши за меня, мой господин» - сказало что-то в его голове голосом молодой эльфийки.   
\- Что я должна ответить Кили? Настоящими ли были мои чувства к нему? 

Трандуил нетерпеливо отбросил полу своего длинного кафтана и, глядя ей прямо в глаза, ответил, видя, как с каждым его словом ее взгляд наполняется облегчением:   
\- Если сомневаешься, то нет, не настоящими. Если сомневаешься, откажись. – Она хотела сказать что-то, но эльфийский король прервал ее жестом. – Я прощаю тебя и позволяю вернуться. Если тебе от этого станет легче, - он чуть смягчил свой тон, - я отправлю тебя к северным границам леса, там ты будешь далеко от Эребора и сможешь подумать. Обо всем. 

То, с какой радостью Тауриэль поклонилась ему, убедило Трандуила в том, что он дал ей ровно то, чего она хотела, - возможность убежать, не принимая решения самостоятельно. Это ведь ноша хорошего короля – угадывать желания своих людей, не так ли? 

Трандуил вернулся в палатку только для того, чтобы налить в свою чашу еще немного темно-красного, точно запекшаяся кровь, вина. Интересно, через какое время все красное – от цветов до ранних ягод элерандра – перестанет напоминать ему кровь? В прошлый раз на это ушло добрых три десятилетия… или столетия? Он повернулся к Эребору и поморщился от малоприятного запаха дыма от костров, на которых все – и люди, и гномы – усердно жарили мясо к вечерней трапезе, и вспомнил слезы в глазах Тауриэль. Эльфийка и гном – какая нелепость! Безнадежная, смехотворная, странная и попросту безумная история!


	4. Пир скорби

На торжественное погребение и траурный пир собрались все, кто мог двигаться. Церемония заставила всех испытывать одни и те же чувства – мешанину из победного восторга, скорби и усталости, - но так как со дня битвы прошло несколько дней, участники торжества уже заметно разделились и старались держаться своих. 

Тело старшего из племянников подгорного короля гномы окружили плотным кольцом, и Трандуил не мог не думать о том, что в центре этого скорбного круга вполне мог оказаться сам Торин. Ближе всего к телу стоял младший, Кили, на лице которого не было никакого выражения кроме бескрайней печали: он остался жить, но ни брата, ни любимой женщины боги не пожелали ему оставить. Тауриэль уехала на рассвете, после долгого разговора с гномом, и во время церемонии тот не раз и не два обращал свои ищущие взоры к немногочисленной группе эльфов, над которыми возвышался их король. Эти взгляды раздражали Трандуила, потому что напоминали, что он вовсе не поспособствовал надеждам молодого гнома, а наоборот, помог Тауриэль улизнуть от него. Рядом с Кили шмыгал носом хоббит, который, казалось, всерьез привязался к гномам. 

Большая часть людей во время церемонии расположились на нижних улицах Дейла, будто опасались отрываться от обретенного пристанища или попросту берегли силы; но Бард – без пяти минут король Бард – с полусотней воинов приблизился к эльфам и гномам. Устроившись неподалеку, он почтительно кивнул Трандуилу и удостоился ответного кивка; эльфийский король не мог не заметить – в очередной раз – восхищения в глазах человека. Трандуил отвел взгляд от Барда и, глядя на вершину Эребора, подумал о том, что, пожалуй, не стоит слишком уж поощрять человека к дружбе. За последние дни тот добрый десяток раз искал встречи с эльфийским королем по всевозможным поводам – от обеспечения провизией до восстановления дамбы вверх по течению – а вчера вечером и вовсе заявился в эльфийский лагерь безо всякой причины и завел пространный разговор о будущем сотрудничестве людей и эльфов, причем вид у него был преглупейший, по чему Трандуил заключил, что тот имеет в виду не столько их народы, сколько их самих. После его ухода король эльфов полночи ломал голову над тем, не стало ли его чрезмерное дружелюбие причиной неуместных иллюзий у Барда: в последние столетия он так мало общался со смертными, что мог разучиться тонко рассчитывать дозы вежливости, дипломатической лояльности и демонстрируемого расположения. Мысли эти его обеспокоили, потому что он и сам намерен был поддерживать с людьми и Бардом добрососедские отношения, но перспектива излишней близости или даже дружбы с человеком прельщала короля эльфов не более, чем необходимость договариваться с гномами… 

Ох, эти гномы!.. Трандуил закрыл глаза и едва сдержал тяжкий вздох. Кстати, о гномах: Торина на церемонии не было, и эльфийский король неожиданно для самого себя почувствовал легчайшее, как шелест остролиста в знойный день, прикосновение беспокойства, ведь очевидно было, что подгорный король пропустил бы погребение старшего племянника только в самом крайнем случае. А что если лечение не увенчалось успехом? Трандуил нашел глазами Митрандира, дипломатично стоявшего между разными группами народов Рованиона, и кивнул ему, сопроводив жест вопрошающим взглядом. Маг, встрепенувшись, тут же направился к эльфам и встал рядом с королем, сохраняя на лице подобающее случаю торжественное и трагическое выражение. 

\- Он жив? – Трандуил проговорил это максимально нейтральным тоном, которым всегда старался отгородиться от любопытства и проницательности мага, и решил, что если тот переспросит, о ком идет речь, подарит Митрандиру самый уничижающий из своих взглядов. Но маг не стал испытывать его терпения и, глянув на группку гномов, ответил с беспокойством в голосе: 

\- Жив, но едва-едва. Такое лечение затрагивает душу, ему трудно было выбраться из оков смертной тени и поверить в то, что он выжил. Когда он пришел в себя, и мы сказали ему, что его удалось спасти, что ты его лечил, он… - Митрандир умолк и неуместно, хоть и беззвучно, рассмеялся. 

\- Что? – Нетерпеливо прошептал Трандуил, почти со злостью косясь на мага; какое еще из изощренных ругательств на кхуздуле он заслужил из уст проклятого гнома? 

\- Он сказал, что, наверное, он все-таки умер и угодил в перевернутый мир, потому что в реальном ты бы скорее помог орку поскорее прикончить его. 

Трандуил закатил глаза: услышанное его не удивило, но все же неприятно уязвило.   
\- Я уже не уверен в том, что Даин на королевском троне Эребора устроил бы меня меньше. 

Митрандир, который, наконец, отсмеялся, покачал головой, сверкая хитрыми серыми глазами, и добавил с улыбкой в голосе:   
\- Потом Торин вспомнил, что перед тем, как погрузиться в сон, он видел какое-то волшебное белое существо, которое, видимо, и было тобой. Пред порогом смерти он, наверное, вообразил, что созерцает кого-то из небесных стражей наподобие Аэрендила. 

Трандуил ничего не ответил, вспомнив, каким взглядом посмотрел на него Торин там, на скованном льдом озере. Может ли смертное создание пронести свою ненависть к другому существу через ворота смерти и вернуться в мир живых с той же страстной неприязнью? Он знал, что ему придется нанести визит Торину до того, как эльфы пересекут границу своих земель, и Трандуил страшился этой встречи, сам не до конца понимая, почему. 

*

Торин чувствовал себя заблудившимся – меж миром живых и миром мертвых, меж драконьей болезнью и горячкой битвы, запутавшимся в своих собственных мыслях. Рана на груди нестерпимо болела, но он был почти благодарен лезвию, вонзившемуся в его плоть, потому что горящая у сердца кожа позволяла ощутить себя живым, а вот что король под горой действительно ненавидел, так это неподвижность и слабость в теле. Бессилие помешало ему присутствовать на погребении павших, и, думая о том, что крышку гробницы над ледяным телом Фили опускают без благословения его дяди, его короля, заставляло Торина глотать горячие и злые слезы в безмолвии оставленных всеми покоев. Торин Дубощит то засыпал, то лишался сознания, то проваливался в беспамятство, то внезапно пробуждался с боевым криком на устах или стоном боли; ему мерещились вороны, яростные крики летучих мышей, вой варгов и хлюпанье крови, но хуже всего – треск льда, такой деликатный и тонкий хруст, от которого его кожа покрывалась холодным потом. 

Тело подгорного короля отважно сражалось с ранами, и ему помогало нечто внутри него, но – чужое. Ему рассказали о лечении, о том, что Гэндальф помог ему, а Трандуил применил знания эльфов, и вскоре Торин, прислушивавшийся к тому, что творилось в его теле и душе, заметил едва ощутимую разницу между чарами двух древних существ. То, что дал ему маг, было искрой, поддержкой: когда он готов был сдаться, сила Гэндальфа держала его на плаву, давала энергию продолжать борьбу. То, что дал ему эльф, имело совсем другое свойство: это была прохлада, осторожная ласка. Когда тело Торина горело в огне лихорадки, а мозг и сердце готовы были взорваться от жара, появлялось легкое прикосновение ветра, которое скользило внутри гнома, успокаивало бешеное биение сердца, очищало воспаленные раны. Осознание этих даров оживило образы обоих дарителей: в первом случае гномий король видел перед собой улыбающиеся, окруженные морщинками, глаза Гэндальфа и слышал его подбадривающий голос, во втором Торину являлся Трандуил, странный и неподвижный взгляд древних глаз которого контрастировал с недовольным выражением лица и крепко сжатыми губами. И Торин лежал на своем ложе, распятый недугом и одновременно этим взглядом, всегда напоминавшим гному почему-то вкус прохладной воды из чистого горного источника. 

В сознании Торина шевелился червячок былой неприязни, вражды, а в сердце все еще жила обида на эльфийского короля, но как же трудно ненавидеть ветер, остужающий твои горячие раны, как невозможно презирать воду, которая утоляет твою жажду! 

На третий или четвертый день он, измученный борьбой со страшными призраками прошедшего сражения, медленно и мучительно проснулся из-за ясного ощущения присутствия кого-то в покоях. Посетители переговаривались шепотом, явно не желая его тревожить, и король гномов без труда различил голоса Бильбо и Гэндальфа, а вот голос третьего гостя, едва-едва обронившего пару слов, не слишком-то заботясь о покое больного, заставил Торина с тревогой открыть глаза. Все трое тотчас же умолкли и шагнули к его ложу. Он не ошибся: помимо Бильбо и мага, к нему с визитом пожаловал сам лесной король Трандуил. 

\- Как ты, Торин? – Бильбо, в отличие от своих спутников, не был озабочен вопросами политики Средиземья и волновался лишь о здоровье своего друга; он подошел к высокому ложу, из-за которого его едва было видно, и гномий король благодарно кивнул ему, переводя взгляд на мага и эльфа. Те до смешного походили на свои тени, все эти дни преследовавшие Торина: маг мягко улыбался, опираясь на свой посох, а эльф с недовольством, будто находиться рядом с гномом ему было попросту неприятно, смотрел куда-то поверх головы подгорного короля. Торин нахмурился, но прежде чем он успел нарушить законы гостеприимства, Гэндальф проговорил: 

\- Жаль, что ты не смог присутствовать на траурной церемонии, но теперь, я чувствую, твоя жизнь в безопасности, и всем нам нужно вернуться к своим делам. Я провожу Бильбо и Беорна, а затем вернусь проведать тебя перед своим уходом. Лорд Трандуил также возвращается домой, - добавил Гэндальф после паузы, поняв, что эльфийский король не спешит вступать в разговор. 

\- Расплатились ли… - Начал было Торин, но вдруг и сам почувствовал, как неуместно это звучит. – Разделили ли с вами сокровища Эребора мои люди? Я не хочу, чтобы вы ушли с пустыми руками. – И он взглянул в первую очередь на Бильбо Бэггинса. 

\- Как щедро с твоей стороны, - конечно, такая реплика, да еще произнесенная со всем возможным сарказмом, могла принадлежать только эльфийскому королю. Торин нахмурился и метнул в Трандуила гневный взгляд. 

\- Меня не волнует золото… 

\- С каких это пор? 

Они обменялись выпадами молниеносно, будто бросили друг в друга по острому кинжалу: маг и хоббит только рты успели раскрыть от удивления. Злость вспыхнула в Торине тем сильнее, что была подкреплена чувством вины, а Трандуил, внезапно ощутив прилив странного воодушевления, даже шагнул поближе к ложу гнома, чтобы насладиться зрелищем гневного блеска в потемневших глазах короля Эребора. Торин, превозмогая боль, приподнялся на локте и исподлобья уставился на эльфа:   
\- С тех самых, как осознал его великую и разрушительную власть – раз даже эльфийские сердца были порабощены жаждой богатств, которая погнала их с оружием на осаду гномьей горы! 

Трандуил, не веря своим ушам, задохнулся от возмущения и, безуспешно пытаясь взять себя в руки, прошипел, словно змея:   
\- Лучше бы я позволил тебе умереть, Торин Дубощит, потому что твои подлые уста не заслуживают чести нести в этот мир подобные безумные речи. 

\- Лорд Трандуил! – Гэндальф, наконец, опомнился и тоже приблизился к ложу, пытаясь напомнить эльфу, что он рядом с израненным и едва живым гномом, которому требуется покой. На мага никто не обратил внимания: Торин тяжело дышал, пожирая эльфийского короля гневным взглядом, а Трандуил застыл с напряженной спиной и искаженным злостью лицом. 

\- Лучше умереть доблестной смертью, чем чувствовать эльфийский след… здесь… - наконец, прохрипел Торин, сжимая в ладони белоснежные бинты, опоясывающие его грудь, и упал на подушки в полном изнеможении. На бинтах проступило несколько капель крови – и лишь это остудило Трандуила, который уже готов был высказать гному все, что о нем думал. 

\- В следующий раз, Митрандир, - проговорил он с горечью, быстро поворачиваясь к магу, - когда будешь молить меня спасти от верной смерти своих друзей, выбирай их получше! 

Торин знал, что он неправ. Понимал это ясно, как то, что солнце должно вставать поутру и закатываться за горизонт после сумерек. Эльфийский король был и оставался высокомерной гадюкой, но его войско помогло победить орков, а он сам спас его, вылечил после того страшного удара мечом, который убил бы любого смертного. При одной мысли о том, чтобы смирить себя и говорить с эльфом уважительно, у Торина закипала кровь в жилах, но он знал, что ведет себя неблагородно. Именно это заставило его снова приподняться на локте и всмотреться в высокую фигуру Трандуила, стоявшего боком и явно готового уйти тотчас же. Он был одет в черно-серебристый кафтан, из-под которого виднелись высокие черные сапоги, из-за чего он походил на точеную статую, искусно вырезанную из темного мрамора, лишь сияющие в полутьме покоев длинные светлые волосы эльфа препятствовали этому впечатлению. Эльф, почувствовав на себе взгляд гнома, медленно повернулся к нему, глядя из-под полуопущенных длинных ресниц с опаской, обиженно; на мгновение Торин потерял дар речи: свыкнувшись с обычным ледяным, презрительным и высокомерным выражением лица Трандуила, он не ожидал увидеть эту искреннюю обиду, горечь в сапфировых глазах эльфа. Торин потупился и проговорил глухо, но твердо:   
\- Я не так злопамятен, как ты думаешь, эльф, и я благодарю тебя за лечение, а твоего сына – за то, что он помог мне продержаться до сражения с Азогом. Я помню не только зло, причиненное мне, но и добро также. 

\- Верится с трудом, - ответил Трандуил, но в его словах не было агрессии и насмешки, только недоверие к внезапной покладистости гнома. Торин промолчал – только посмотрел в глаза эльфу с удивившей его самого усмешкой. 

\- Хорошо, хорошо, все остались живы – и то уж добро, - ворчливо сказал маг. – Жди меня, подгорный король, дней через десять, а теперь нам пора. 

Он кивнул Торину, Трандуил – лишь глянул из-за плеча, отбросив длинные волосы за спину, а Бильбо задержался, чтобы повторить – не раз и не два – приглашение навестить хоббита в Шире и попросить гнома вылечить свои раны как следует.


	5. Ожерелье

Королю Трандуилу было скучно.   
Осознав это, он несказанно удивился – больше, чем если бы в его лесах вдруг выросло древо Лаурелин, омытое золотой росой. Столетия и столетия он оставался в своих чертогах, не показывался за границами Мирквуда, мерял неслышными шагами бесконечные коридоры своего горного дворца, прислушивался к нежному журчанию водопадов в гротах, управлял своими людьми, перечитывал старинные книги и перебирал воспоминания, и ни разу ему не наскучили эти занятия, ни разу ему не захотелось видеть кого-то из внешнего мира; наоборот, гости настораживали его, казались помехой, надоедливым шумом, от которого лучше всего избавиться. Ему нравился этот защищенный покой, отсутствие новостей, безмолвие, а редкие визиты родичей он воспринимал как неизбежное зло, из которого можно при желании даже извлечь немного удовольствия… особенно если вовремя подоспеет удачная партия вина из Дорвиниона. 

А потом на него свалились проклятые гномы, которые мало того что всколыхнули малоприятные воспоминания о прошлых ссорах и нападении дракона, так еще и развязали войну. Думая об этом, Трандуил неизменно качал головой, поражаясь тому, как один-единственный гном сумел устроить настолько масштабный переполох, да еще и в рекордно короткие сроки (гномов было тринадцать – и нельзя забывать о маге! – но про себя эльфийский король всегда считал, что во всем повинен только Торин Дубощит). 

Возвращаясь из Эребора, дымящего кострами и гремящего возрождающимися кузницами, король Трандуил с улыбкой смотрел на древние деревья родного леса и думал, что теперь-то со всеми несчастьями и тревогами покончено, что все пойдет по-старому, и он будет взирать на копошащихся у горы гномов и людей с высоты своего бессмертия, бесстрастно, но что-то в этом идеальном на первый взгляд плане пошло не так. Воспоминания о Битве нельзя было назвать приятными – по правде, Трандуил уж и не помнил, когда настолько сильно в последний раз боялся за будущее своего народа, своих земель, - но пережитые волнения, возбуждение, страсть сражений, возрождение прежних альянсов – все это словно разбудило короля эльфов, который вдруг почувствовал себя так, будто несколько последних столетий провел в летаргическом сне. 

Черная кровь на боевых мечах опьянила его, заставила вспомнить ликование отмщения – за погибших когда-то родичей, жену, добрых друзей и союзников; сражение бок о бок с людьми, гномами, орлами возродило в его душе совсем позабытую надежду на добрую волю всех жителей Средиземья; споры, обещания, ссоры затопили разум и сердце эльфийского короля эмоциями и сомнениями в собственной правоте. Все это было так свежо, так полнокровно, что вдруг все его прежнее спокойное существование показалось ему бессмысленным, а в памяти ожили прежние славные времена, когда грозные враги и вызовы требовали великих поступков. 

И теперь, вернувшись в родные земли, Трандуил скучал. Раненые шли на поправку, запасы провизии и вина были пополнены, на границах леса были выставлены многочисленные дополнительные патрули, в Мирквуде воцарилось прежнее спокойствие. И это действовало на нервы эльфийскому королю, который сделался беспокойным и раздражительным – и раздражительность его только выросла, когда Леголас объявил о своем отъезде. 

Это было ожидаемо: Трандуил не мог не заметить то, с какой жадностью его сын впитывает новости о других землях и о других народах, с какой готовностью идет на помощь всем без разбору – людям или гномам, с какой радостью вскакивает на коня и мчится к границам Мирквуда, с посланиями соседям, в разведку. Все эти годы Леголас преданно и терпеливо следовал образу жизни своего отца, хотя и ранее в нем бродило желание узнать больше, поучаствовать во всем, познакомиться с разными существами и кланами, но он подавлял в себе эти стремления, желая во всем походить на Трандуила, которым безмерно восхищался. Но Битва все перевернула. Леголас ощутил силу в своих руках, сумел принять несколько самостоятельных решений и даже противостоять отцу, он понял, что за пределами Мирквуда лежит огромный мир, наполненный самыми разнообразными возможностями, и, хотя верность была в его крови, он не мог вернуться к привычному укладу. 

Трандуил понимал все это, но все равно, когда Леголас, изо всех сил стараясь выглядеть взрослым и самостоятельным, прохладно объявил отцу, что собирается уехать и попутешествовать, тот недовольно скривился, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не сказать что-нибудь уничижительное на этот счет. Но потом увидел в глазах сына упрямый блеск, передумал и, поиграв еще немного у того на нервах с помощью старого доброго задумчивого постукивания ногтями по роговым подлокотникам трона, позволил Леголасу отправиться в путь. Сборы у обрадованного принца заняли всего день, за который Трандуил выдумал с десяток поручений для мальчишки – от доставки запоздавшего послания леди Галадриэль до поисков отшельничих сокровищ за Мглистыми горами – и на следующее утро они тепло попрощались. Трандуил со внезапной тревогой вспомнил об отсутствии всякой безопасности за пределами Мирквуда и на мгновение сжал сына в легких и быстрых объятиях, которые – это Леголас выучил с детства – означали наивысшее выражение привязанности для его царственного и всегда удивительно отстраненного отца. 

Если отъезд Леголаса опечалил эльфийского короля, то послания Тауриэль, несущей службу в областях Мирквуда, прилегающих к Дол-Гулдуру, вызывали у него намного более смешанные чувства. Он не раз порывался вернуть ее, особенно после отбытия сына, но, судя по ее отчетам, пребывание на окраине королевства шло ей на пользу. Отряд Тауриэль обезвредил несколько орочьих скопищ, пытавшихся вторгнуться в леса, и она гордо отправила своему королю связку нечистых клинков, принадлежавших порожденьям Моргота. В посланиях она несколько раз благодарила его, и за душевными оборотами он ясно читал облегчение, которое она испытала, положившись на волю Трандуила. Он не отвечал ей, относясь к этим донесениям как к военным отчетам, но однажды она так отчаянно попросила сообщить ей о новостях Эребора, что эльфийский король дрогнул и продиктовал своему незаменимому Нэнве несколько адресованных Тауриэль строк о том, что, мол, из Эребора никаких новостей нет, кроме той, что, по-видимому, ничего плохого в подгорном царстве не случалось. Молодой эльф, который выглядел неотразимо и забавно благодаря особо острым ушкам и курносому любопытному носу, с интересом воззрился на своего короля, который при этих словах бросил скучающий взгляд куда-то вдаль и напрочь забыл о присутствии своего помощника. Потом изумрудно-зеленые чернила неаппетитно капнули на пергамент, и у Нэнве выветрилось из головы то, что лорд Трандуил выглядел странно, говоря об Эреборе. 

Сказанное эльфийским владыкой было правдой: из Эребора не было новостей, но Трандуил не раз и не два ловил себя на том, что ждет их. Гэндальф, прощаясь с ним на развилке дорог перед входом в царство лесных эльфов, сказал, что как только люди Дейла устроятся на зиму, а Эребор восстановит целостность стен, им, властителям трех народов – Трандуилу, Барду и Торину – необходимо будет встретиться. И король эльфов понимал, что так оно и есть: множество общих вопросов – торговых, военных, политических – ожидали решения, ведь впервые за долгие годы гномья гора ожила, а людям из разрушенного Эсгарота пришлось переселиться в Дейл, не говоря уж о том, что после великого сражения в этих краях появилось немало чужаков, и не все они были дружелюбно настроены. И Трандуил ждал… Несколько раз ему приходили послания от Барда, который с поклонами и многочисленными благодарностями просил о небольших услугах от лесных эльфов, и понятно было, что Одинокая Гора и Дейл бурлят заботами, типичными для смертных, но на эльфийского короля все это только тоску наводило. Тем более что Бард ничего не сообщал о короле под горой, всегда отделываясь раздражающе общим «гномы». 

Но вот на третий день после того, как выпал первый снег, у восточных ворот Мирквуда появились трое гномьих посланников, вооруженных до зубов на случай нападения пауков или еще какой нечисти; впрочем, их тотчас же встретили и со всей возможной вежливостью сопроводили к королевским чертогам эльфы-стражники, охраняющие границы королевства и хорошо помнящие приказ короля о дружелюбном отношении как к людям, так и гномам (если у тех, конечно, добрые намерения). Вошедшие в тронный зал гномы немного оробели из-за красоты, представшей пред ними, но не подали виду, потому что быстро восстанавливающийся Эребор ничем не уступал по величию чертогам эльфийского короля; предводитель же посланников – а это был Глоин – уже бывал в Мирквуде и не особенно рвался сюда снова. Трандуил, старательно напустив на себя равнодушный вид, восседал на троне, хотя в этот раз он все же соизволил милостиво кивнуть гномам. Глоин откашлялся и, сделав несколько шагов по направлению к трону, учтиво произнес:   
\- Подгорный король Торин Дубощит шлет тебе, лорд Трандуил, свое приветствие и дар, а также приглашение прибыть в Эребор к следующей полной луне на совет трех королей. 

\- Ты можешь передать ему мою благодарность и пожелание благоденствия, гном, но почему мы должны встречаться в месте, которое лишь напомнит нам всем об этой ужасной битве и ее причинах? – Говорить сухо и строго с гномом – пока перед ним был не подгорный король – было просто, и Трандуила вдруг возмутило самомнение Торина, который вздумал не только назначить самовольно время, но и место встречи – то, которое не потревожит его покоя, зато остальных заставит тащиться в этакую даль, оставив без надзора свои земли. 

Глоин удивленно моргнул: видимо, он не ожидал такого ответа эльфийского короля.   
\- Но, лорд Трандуил, предводитель народа Дейла, Бард, уже согласился на встречу в Эреборе и… - Он не успел закончить, потому что эльфийский король вдруг соскользнул с трона и медленно спустился по ступенькам к гномам. 

\- Дейл, да, почему бы нам не встретиться на… нейтральной территории? Хотя бы в Дейле? 

Глоин, глупо моргая, посмотрел на короля и лишь промычал что-то нечленораздельное на кхуздуле (если бы Трандуил знал его, то смог бы оценить мнение гнома об упрямстве некоторых высокородных эльфов). 

\- Так и передай королю Торину: я согласен на встречу, но предпочту другое место. 

Трандуил выпрямился, довольный и сияюще-красивый – настолько, что Глоин, не решившись возражать, лишь поклонился и повернулся было уходить, но в последнюю минуту вспомнил кое о чем. Он сделал знак одному из своих спутников, и тот вынес вперед небольшую шкатулку.   
\- Это дар дружбы от нашего короля, лорд Трандуил. 

Молодой Нэнве, повинуясь кивку короля, подхватил шкатулку и, развернув ее к нему, открыл крышку. Сердце Трандуила, задрожав, застыло на несколько мгновений, он изумленно перевел взгляд на приземистого гнома и сказал тихо, не доверяя голосу:   
\- Передай Торину мою благодарность. Я высоко оценил его дар… Скажи ему… 

Эльфийский король задумался и словно ушел в себя, и Глоину пришлось два раза кашлянуть, чтобы тот вспомнил о присутствии посланников в зале. На него смотрели с вопросом и в ожидании.   
\- Нет, ничего. 

После ухода гномов Трандуил еще долго стоял, с удивлением разглядывая родовые эльфийские драгоценности, сияющие в шкатулке, преподнесенной ему Торином Дубощитом. Там было не только вожделенное ожерелье, когда-то принадлежавшее матери Трандуила, но и другие реликвии его народа, его клана. Тончайшая работа, сияющий металл и самые чистые на свете белоснежные камни. Великую радость испытал король эльфов, получив драгоценности, радость – а еще тепло, которое дарует память рода, воспоминания, вложенная в вещи любовь тех, кто давно покинул эти земли. Трандуил прикасался к нежному плетению и изысканным камням, чувствуя, как что-то внутри него смягчается, смиряется, становится светлее. 

Но кроме радости, король эльфов почувствовал и терзающее любопытством удивление: то, что Торин вот так просто, без препирательств и шантажа, отдал ему все принадлежавшее эльфам, казалось чудом. Что двигало подгорным королем? Это был вклад в будущий альянс между эльфами и гномами? Благодарность за спасение его жизни? Просто… благородный жест? Размышляя об этом, Трандуил лишь качал головой: он никогда бы не спросил о мотивах самого Торина, так что эта загадка обречена была оставаться неразгаданной. 

*

В течение семи дней после визита посланников Эребора из горы не поступало никаких известий: король эльфов, не признаваясь самому себе в этом, боялся того, что перегнул палку, ответив так неучтиво, да еще после вручения столь драгоценного дара. В ожидании ответа он занял себя тем, что вместе с двумя мастерами-стеклодувами проектировал тончайшей работы сосуды, в которых собирался хранить полученные семейные драгоценности. Им предстояло быть выставленными за великолепным фигурным стеклом и помещенными в личных покоях короля. 

На седьмой день гонец из Эребора – крепкий малый на резвом пони – доставил коротенькое письмо от гномьего короля, в котором тот настаивал на выбранном месте встрече. Ничем не объясняя свою настойчивость, в выражениях Торин балансировал на грани грубости, и меж строк легко можно было прочитать его раздражение. Пробежав глазами послание, Трандуил швырнул его на пол и отправился к столику с винами – успокоить свой гнев. Да как этот упрямый гном вообще смеет настаивать?! Не объясняясь, не советуясь, а… приказывая, словно в его власти было заставить эльфийского короля делать все, что угодно! 

Трандуил позвал Нэнве и погрузился в составление ядовитого, полного оскорбительно-вежливых оборотов письма с отказом явиться в Эребор к назначенному сроку. Несколько раз он пытался унять собственное раздражение и принять условия Торина, но самолюбие каждый раз возмущенно взвивалось, чувствуя явную угрозу эльфийскому самоуважению. Трандуил не хотел ссориться с подгорным королем… правда не хотел, но как можно было удержаться в такой ситуации? Нэнве испуганно поглядывал на своего короля, старательно записывая, вычеркивая, правя и снова записывая изощренные формулировки: давненько он не видел своего господина в таких противоречивых чувствах. А когда Трандуил напустился на него из-за незнания какого-то странного словечка на древнем синдарском наречии, молодой эльф и вовсе втянул голову в плечи, молясь о том, чтобы эта эпистолярная пытка поскорее закончилась. 

К счастью для Нэнве, да и для всей политической ситуации в Рованионе, когда письмо было почти готово, стражники сообщили о прибытии еще одного гнома, и лорд Трандуил, отослав молодого эльфа – переписывать послание начисто, приказал впустить гостя. У него мелькнула мысль о том, что это может быть Торин, - и сердце эльфийского короля внезапно подпрыгнуло, что удивило его самого; впрочем, этот кульбит он объяснил тем, что вовсе не жаждал в разгар такого чудесного ясного дня ссориться с упрямым гномьим королем. Его опасения (или надежды) были напрасны: вошедшим в тронный зал гномом оказался Кили, племянник Торина. 

Юный гном был в запыленных дорожных одеждах и не походил на официального посланника, да и вид у него был довольно взъерошенный. Он неловко пробормотал обычные формальные приветствия, а потом замялся, будто не зная, с чего начать. Трандуил нетерпеливо спросил:   
\- Что привело тебя ко мне, дуринов наследник? Тебя послал король? 

\- Нет, лорд Трандуил, дядя, он… Меня попросил заехать к вам Балин, советник короля Торина. 

Эльфийский король ждал продолжения, подняв бровь и скрывая горячую заинтересованность в происходящем. Почему вдруг Балин… кажется, это старый гном самого благообразного – из всей их братии – вида? Да и сам Кили нервировал Трандуила – тем, что без конца оглядывался, будто надеялся увидеть в королевских чертогах фигуру Тауриэль.   
\- Дядя просил вас о встрече в Эреборе, и вы отказались приехать. И… король настаивает, я знаю, что он отправил к вам посланника. Думаю, он не объяснил, почему именно Эребор? 

\- Из-за его удивительного даже для гнома упрямства? 

Молодой гном раздражающе легко проглотил колкость и даже не возмутился.   
\- Балин так и сказал – что, должно быть, дядя вам ничего не объяснит. Поэтому я здесь – просить вас согласиться приехать в Эребор и извиниться за настойчивость короля Торина. Не то чтобы я считал, что он должен в чем-то отчитываться… 

Похоже, мальчишка запоздало решил защищать гонор своего дяди, и Трандуил, вздохнув, махнул рукой, прерывая его никому не интересные рассуждения:   
\- Так почему Торин настаивает на Эреборе? 

\- Он еще не до конца выздоровел и просто не может пока путешествовать. Так говорит лекарь. Его рана… она заживает очень медленно и от долгой езды верхом может раскрыться. 

Трандуил почувствовал неприятный холодок в животе и не удержался от вопроса:   
\- Он действительно так болен? 

Внезапно молодой гном выпрямился, вытянулся в струну и, задрав подбородок, с впечатляющей твердостью в голосе заявил:   
\- Мой дядя в порядке, он выполняет все обязанности нашего правителя и даже больше, и если на нас посмеют напасть, он сможет дать достойный отпор, но… - Кили немного сник при мысли о физических страданиях своего обожаемого родственника. – Но его раны были слишком серьезны, ему нужно больше времени. 

\- Почему он не сказал об этом сам? – Почти машинально спросил Трандуил, вспоминая лежащего на высоком ложе бледного короля гномов, и тут же усмехнулся сам себе: ну да, разве смог бы Торин Дубощит признаться ненавистному эльфийскому владыке в своей слабости? 

Кили пожал плечами, будто отказывался более предавать доверие дяди, а потом вдруг взглянул на короля эльфов со смущением и даже робостью:   
\- Могу ли я спросить вас, лорд Трандуил, о капитане Тауриэль? Могу ли я ее увидеть? 

\- Ты надеялся на это, не так ли? – Ответил вопросом на вопрос Трандуил, снисходительно глядя на покрасневшего гнома, но потом все же сжалился: - Тауриэль отбыла к северным границам моих владений защищать королевство от орочьих отрядов, бежавших после Битвы. 

На лице Кили явственно отобразилось величайшее разочарование, и Трандуил добавил:   
\- Она уехала туда по своему желанию. 

Что-то похожее на слезы блеснуло в глазах гнома, и тот торопливо распрощался с эльфийским королем, опустил голову и быстро вышел из залы. Какой-то ничтожной части Трандуила было жаль юного Кили, потому что чувства его были чисты и наивны, светлы – как бывают светлы чувства только в молодости, в невинности и незнании. Но значительно большая часть короля эльфа знала, что так, как оно есть, будет лучше для эльфийки и гнома – тем более раз она сама пожелала уехать подальше от Кили. 

Из задумчивости его вывел Нэнве, явившийся с длинным ядовитым письмом, выведенным чисто и самым изысканным образом. К разочарованию помощника, Трандуил снова усадил его за новое послание, которое, к счастью, оказалось намного короче: в нем эльфийский король в самых нейтральных выражениях соглашался прибыть в Эребор к полной луне. Трандуилу, как и прежде, очень хотелось преподать урок Торину, но ему не доставляло никакого удовольствия мучить упрямого гнома и заставлять страдать его от боли в едва заживших ранах. Не для того он потратил столько сил на лечение подгорного короля.


	6. Встреча в Эреборе

Король Трандуил отправился на встречу в Эребор в сопровождении лишь четверки стражей из своей личной гвардии, позволив, впрочем, более внушительному отряду проводить себя до границ Мирквуда: времена были неспокойные, и остатки орочьего воинства появлялись то тут, то там в совершенно разных частях Средиземья и часто избирали именно леса местом залечивания своих ран. Для любых недоброжелателей направляющийся в соседнее царство эльфийский король был лакомым куском: его легкие доспехи сияли серебром, высокий белый конь был чистейших кровей, его голову венчала затейливая белоснежная корона, а плащ отливал лазурью, созвучной зимним оттенкам. Такой гардероб не был случайным выбором: Трандуил был уверен, что Торин, наконец, обретший все богатства своего деда и отца, постарается пустить как можно больше золотой пыли в глаза эльфийскому королю и предводителю людей, поэтому меньше всего ему хотелось проиграть самодовольному гному. Пусть знает, что ему никогда не сравниться с королем эльфов в изысканности, блеске и великолепии, даже если он вздумает отяготить свою упрямую голову самой тяжелой из гномьих корон с самоцветами и одеться в дорогие меха и золотое шитье! 

Без происшествий проехав большую часть пути вдоль реки, Трандуил со стражниками выехал на дорогу, ведущую к Эребору и на развилке внезапно заметил небольшой темно-красный штандарт, на котором его великолепное эльфийское зрение помогло различить двух геральдических рыб. Это была компания конников-людей, среди которых Трандуил заметил Барда. Оказалось, что тот специально сделал крюк в сторону Мирквуда, чтобы, встретив эльфийского короля, отправиться к горе вместе. Трандуил вовсе не возражал против компании, хотя его и удивило – не в первый раз – это рвение Лучника к сближению. Людского короля сопровождал его советник и двое стражников. Благополучие явно шло на пользу Барду: в новых красно-черных одеждах, подбитых мехом, он выглядел здоровым и солидным, а его советник так и вовсе радовал глаз каждого, кому доводилось с ним общаться. То был в меру молодой, но сильный и загорелый человек с белокурыми волосами и смешливыми зелеными глазами, звали его Гудмар. Храбрым поведением в Битве, но еще более – здравомыслием, живым умом и открытым сердцем он завоевал доверие Барда, став его советником и помощником в восстановлении Дейла. Гнедая лошадь нетерпеливо гарцевала под ним, а сам Гудмар явно спешил оказаться в Эреборе, который сильно тревожил его воображение. Трандуил милостиво кивнул ему, отметив про себя, что ему, пожалуй, повезло с людьми Дейла, что не могло не радовать – на фоне ситуации с гномами. Благоразумные союзники ему определенно не повредят. 

\- Как идет восстановление Дейла? - С искренним участием спросил Трандуил у Барда, старающегося не отставать от эльфийского короля. 

\- Продвигается. После получения нашей доли золота гномов недостатка в деньгах более нет, разве что не хватает здоровых и сильных людей, но это дело поправимое. И, лорд Трандуил, знайте, что мы очень благодарны вам за помощь, - Бард неловко изобразил поклон, подскакивая на лошади, и эльфийский король не удержался от соблазна повторить этот маневр – только с тысячекратно лучшим результатом, элегантно склонив голову и тем самым принимая благодарность. Бард завороженно уставился на эльфа, не в силах отвести взгляд. 

\- Рад слышать, что жизнь твоего народа налаживается. 

\- Да, но до Эребора нам, конечно, далеко, - с некоторой долей зависти сказал Бард, глядя вперед, на возвышающуюся Одинокую Гору. – С тех пор, как Торин Дубощит залечил свои раны, гора не спит ни днем, ни ночью: кузни пыхтят и извергают дым, обозы приходят к ним с запада почти каждый день, работа никогда не прекращается. 

Бард махнул рукой, привлекая внимание Трандуила к бурлящей работе вокруг горы: действительно, только за прошедший месяц с небольшим все обломки вокруг Эребора были убраны, ворота восстановлены, ров выкопан, а к воротам вел новый широкий и крепкий каменный мост, по которому могли проехать сразу шестеро всадников. Эльфийский король огляделся – и случайно встретился с восторженным взглядом Гудмара, который взирал на гору, только что не открыв рот, - и его можно было понять. Даже Трандуил был впечатлен. 

Они проехали по крепкому мосту, и ворота Эребора тотчас же открылись для них, замеченных стражниками еще издали. В просторном холле, где сновали слуги и стража, они спешились, и расторопные гномы-конюхи тотчас же увели лошадей по просторным внешним коридорам в подземные конюшни. Встречать их вышел юный Кили: перед гостями он щеголял в дорогих одеждах, волосы его были причесаны, а манеры – по сравнению с тем, что помнил эльфийский король, - почти безупречны. Кили и толстый гном-мажордом в необычном ярко-красном колпаке повели гостей по одной из центральных галерей, уже выскобленной и с обновленными стенами, испещренными древними рунами и искусными барельефами. 

Галерея вынырнула в красивый гулкий грот и плавно перетекла в частично открытую парадную залу – достаточно большую, но все же тихую и даже уютную. Трандуил, который до этого был уверен, что их приведут в тронный зал, удивленно огляделся: зала напоминала скорее комнату для собраний, о чем свидетельствовал большой круглый стол в центре, но было в ней место и для ряда маленьких столиков, на которых стояли вина, дымящиеся чайники и скромные закуски. Над столом висел гигантский светильник, сделанный из мореных ветвей дуба и увешанный горящими лампами из хорошего золотистого стекла. Несколько слуг в темных кафтанах усадили гостей за стол, ловко подвинув для каждого из них подходящие стулья: для эльфа – пониже и пошире, для людей – повыше и поуже, а затем с таким же мастерством и скоростью расставили перед эльфийским королем, Бардом и Гудмаром бокалы с вином и чашки с ароматным цветочным чаем. Трандуил и Бард переглянулись, и эльф увидел в глазах человека отражение собственного удивления: чего бы они оба ни ожидали, ничто из этого не оправдалось. Гудмар шумно отхлебывал хорошее вино и, не таясь, разглядывал каменные орнаменты на стенах залы. 

Но наибольшее изумление ждало их в тот момент, когда небольшие боковые двери отворились, и в залу вошел Торин Дубощит собственной персоной и в сопровождении нескольких гномов – советника Балина и уже хорошо знакомого эльфийскому королю Двалина. 

Едва ли король гномов выглядел богаче, чем в тот день, когда Леголас изловил его с компанией в мирквудских лесах, - вот о чем в первую очередь подумал Трандуил, вглядываясь в приближающегося к столу гнома. Торин был одет в простой темно-синий кафтан, неброско расшитый серебром, его борода, казалось, стала еще короче, в волосах не было никаких украшений – как не было их и вовсе на теле подгорного короля, лишь несколько тяжелых колец украшали его пальцы, да и то в них легко было узнать символы рода и королевской власти. Мягкие кожаные сапоги, отороченные мехом, делали неслышными его шаги, а на голове короля вместо короны был лишь тонкий серебряный обод с едва заметными крошечными синими сапфирами, - и он, казалось, служил скорее для того, чтобы укротить густые, завивающиеся в дикие кудри волосы Торина Дубощита. Трандуил, едва успев подавить удивленное восклицание, сморгнул замешательство и с достоинством кивнул королю-гному, отмечая, что тот, и правда, бледноват. 

Торин поприветствовал гостей и, нетерпеливо махнув слуге, сам подвинул к себе высокий стул, ничем не отличающийся от прочих. Усаживаясь на него, гном машинально приложил руку к груди, словно это простое движение потревожило его рану, - и это не ускользнуло от внимания эльфийского короля. Он нахмурился и вдруг почувствовал себя не только сбитым с толку, но и вообще выбитым из колеи: Торин удивил его… всем, кроме того, тщательно продуманная тактика поведения с высокомерными и жадными гномами, которую эльфийский король выстроил за время ожидания, в таких условиях не могла сработать. Трандуил с подозрением взглянул на Торина, который в то самое мгновение обменивался вежливыми расспросами с Бардом: уж не намеренно ли тот нарушил принятый еще его дедом протокол? Не для того ли, чтобы обезоружить эльфийского короля?.. И тотчас же Трандуил покачал головой своим мыслям: Торин не был настолько хитрым, и в глазах его, обращенных к Барду, читались лишь интерес, жажда новостей и некоторая настороженность, с которой он смотрел на всех, кроме своих людей, тех, кому он мог доверять. 

Трандуил настолько погрузился в свои мысли, что пропустил часть речи Барда, который, заметив отсутствующий взгляд эльфийского короля, повысил голос и кивнул ему, что почему-то привело эльфийского короля в раздраженное состояние духа, но зато пробудило, после чего он осознал, что речь уже идет о самых насущных проблемах. Торин тоже бросил на Трандуила мимолетный взгляд, но сейчас же отвел глаза. 

\- …потому что дорога идет в обход, и этот крюк отнимает у обозов и купцов целый лишний день, а то и два, если погода не хороша. Да еще и отряды орков, одичавшие варги, прячущиеся в пещерах раненые летучие мыши, - обеспокоенным голосом перечислял Бард, говоря о том, что, как он знал, волновало и гномов не меньше, чем людей. – С торговыми путями одна беда… неделю назад два орка напали на едущих к нам плотников, и теперь люди, живущие за горами, боятся отправляться в путешествие, хотя работа им бы тоже не помешала, как и нам – их руки. 

\- Да, все это задерживает восстановление Эребора и вашего города, - согласно кивнул Торин. – И это самое худшее, мы думали, что сможем сделать больше за время, прошедшее после битвы. 

Трандуил и Бард синхронно подняли брови, отдавая должное деятельной натуре Торина, но тот, не глядя на них, лишь задумчиво переставил кубок с вином и продолжил:   
\- Есть одно решение, - и он впервые за время встречи взглянул прямо в глаза Трандуилу. Тот ответил ему столь же пристальным и тревожным взглядом. Торин внезапно усмехнулся – одним только уголком губ – но эта усмешка моментально возродила в памяти эльфийского короля образ прежнего Торина Дубощита с его нахальством и беспардонностью. 

\- Что же, поведай его нам, - с изрядной долей яда спросил эльф медоточивым голосом. 

\- Эльфы могли бы открыть для проезда людских и гномьих обозов свой Старый Тракт. Он пересекает лес и позволяет сократить путь на два дня, к тому же, орки в ту часть леса, насколько я знаю, не суются. – Торин говорил невозмутимо, но в его голосе Трандуил ясно различил насмешку: гном не мог не знать, как воспримет подобное предложение король эльфов. 

\- Никогда! – Едва сдерживая гнев, проговорил Трандуил. – Кем я, по-твоему, должен быть, чтобы распахнуть свое королевство для прохода всем без разбору? 

\- Мудрым и бескорыстным королем, желающим процветания своим соседям? – Насмешка в голосе Торина сделалась отчетливее, и Бард, видя, как на лице Трандуила появилось то же выражение, с которым он во время Битвы рубил орков, поспешил вмешаться: 

\- Король Торин, мы не можем просить короля эльфов… 

\- Мы и не просим, - повернувшись к Барду, бросил гном, - мы будем платить за проход по дороге, так что это будет… взаимовыгодный обмен. Честный. 

Все внезапно умолкли: Трандуил внутренне задыхался от гнева и попыток сохранить спокойствие, Бард не знал, что возразить Торину, потому что его предложение по здравому рассуждению казалось разумным и, действительно, взаимовыгодным, Торин же не сводил глаз с Трандуила, видимо наслаждаясь его растерянностью. Молчание нарушил Гудмар, который задумчиво протянул, переводя взгляд с гномьего короля на своего повелителя:   
\- Нууу, если плата будет умеренной, это не будет таким уж уроном для казны Дейла… 

Осознание того, что люди и гномы уже вовсю обдумывают нелепое предложение Торина, придало Трандуилу сил, и он, выпрямившись, с изрядной долей высокомерия проговорил:   
\- Дело не в деньгах, и будь у вас обоих опыт управления королевством, вы бы знали, что открытые дороги всегда приводят нежелательных гостей и с ними – хаос, не говоря уж о зле, которое и так затрагивает мои земли вблизи Дол-Гулдура. 

\- Мы бы знали, если бы наши королевства и города не уничтожил на долгие годы дракон, с которым эльфы и не подумали бороться! – Гневно ответил Торин, которого задел намек эльфа на неопытность гнома и человека в делах управления, сверкая потемневшими глазами. 

\- Если бы эльфы решили бороться с драконом, то и их королевство бы было уничтожено, - вторя раздраженному тону Торина, ответил Трандуил. Кровь его зажглась от этой перепалки и побежала по венам быстрее кораблей древних мореходов-синдаров. 

\- Сомневаешься в своих силах, великий воин Трандуил, - издеваясь уже без утайки, сказал Торин, сжимая в руке кубок так сильно, что бока того вмялись внутрь. – Тот, кого ты сотню лет страшился, сидя в своем глухом лесу, был изгнан из горы жалкой компанией гномов и убит одним-единственным человеком, - он кивнул на Барда, который с открытым ртом переводил взгляд с гнома на эльфа и обратно. Происходящее на его глазах до странности напомнило ему препирательства Торина и Трандуила у стены Эребора перед Битвой. 

\- Дракон был изгнан теми, кто не думал о том, что из-за их жадности погибнут тысячи людей, гномов и эльфов, - сдерживаясь из последних сил, чтобы не запустить горячим чайником в голову проклятому гному, бросил ему Трандуил. – Их гибель на твоей совести, Торин Дубощит, и не тебе обвинять меня в эгоизме! 

У выдержки короля Торина было неглубокое дно, и после этих подлых упреков эльфа он вскочил на ноги, словно собирался пойти в атаку, причем бедняга Балин, сидевший за столом рядом с Гудмаром, тоже поспешил выбраться из-за стола, чтобы в случае чего остановить своего короля от опрометчивых действий. Впрочем, делать ему ничего не пришлось: Торин остановился так же внезапно, как и вскочил; он опустил голову, глубоко вздохнул и медленно, не глядя на короля эльфов, снова уселся на свой стул. Все решили, что подгорный король проявил не особенно свойственную ему рассудительность, - и это сильно подняло мнение Барда о гноме, но лишь Трандуил, сидевший ближе всего к Торину, видел, как тот побледнел от резкого движения, как болезненно вздохнул и покачнулся от внезапной слабости. Он знал, что если Торин и передумал идти в атаку на эльфийского короля, то вовсе не от мудрости, а из-за своей раны. Как бы там ни было, внезапная пауза охладила пыл всех участников, и Бард, воспользовавшись минутным затишьем, примирительно сказал:   
\- Нам надо думать о будущем, а не смотреть в прошлое. Старый Тракт эльфов, и правда, очень сократил бы торговый путь. Если оплаты за проезд недостаточно… 

\- Лорд Трандуил, как я понимаю, больше всего опасается того, что на Тракте появятся враждебные существа, - внезапно вступил в спор старый Балин, который смотрел на эльфийского короля с мягкой и уважительной улыбкой, которая внезапно успокоила предводителя эльфов. – И немудрено: так всегда и случается при открытых границах. Но что если ваши границы останутся в неприкосновенности, а гномы и люди своими силами будут сопровождать только надежных, проверенных торговцев по Тракту? 

\- В этом случае наши стражники будут платить за проезд обозов и сами их сопровождать, - подал голос Гудмар, лучезарно улыбаясь всем без разбору. 

\- А эльфийская охрана на обоих концах Тракта будет пропускать только тех, кого сопровождают наши люди. И взимать за проезд плату. – Добавил Бард, переглянувшись с Балином. 

Предложение звучало хорошо – все безмолвно на этом сошлись, но окончательное слово было за лордом Трандуилом и королем Торином, которые до этого хранили враждебное молчание, бросая друг на друга острые взгляды, которыми можно было заморозить целое озеро или воспламенить небольшой перелесок. Наконец, Торин медленно кивнул и перевел взгляд, в котором ясно читался вызов, на Трандуила, которому ничего не оставалось, как согласиться. Король гномов отвернулся, но Трандуил успел заметить, как на губах Торина появилась странная улыбка – то ли торжества, то ли облегчения; слуги, повинуясь жесту своего хозяина, принесли к столу закуски и разлили горячий чай, которого эльфийскому королю совсем не хотелось. 

Обсуждение каждой детали королевского соглашения сопровождалось спорами, поэтому уже через час стало очевидно, что одна-единственная встреча королей – это всего лишь начало, потому что, просидев изрядную часть дня за столом переговоров, они едва-едва разобрались с одной проблемой. Бард покачал головой:   
\- Боюсь, нам еще не раз придется собраться, чтобы разрешить все затруднения. А их полно – защита границ, торговля, расправа с бродячими отрядами орков… 

\- Согласен, только в следующий раз встреча должна быть организована в другом месте. – Трандуил даже не пытался быть вежливым. 

\- С удовольствием воспользуюсь твоим гостеприимством, Трандуил, только не таким, как в прошлый раз, - не остался в долгу и Торин. 

Балин и Бард обменялись красноречивыми взглядами, в которых, впрочем, уже не было особой тревоги: за последние несколько часов короли бесчисленное количество раз отпускали в адрес друг друга язвительные замечания, но, похоже, не спешили выхватывать из ножен оружие, а с остальным можно было мириться. 

\- Король Торин, - внезапно подал голос Гудмар, щеки которого раскраснелись от доброго вина, а зеленые глаза сияли в теплом свете гномьих ламп, - я слыхал, что вам нет равных в ковке сбруи для лошадей. У моего друга был боевой намордник для его славного конька, и боковые накладки, которые не раз спасали коня от смертельных ран в бою, и когда я спросил его, где он взял такую отличную сбрую, он назвал ваше имя. Не знаю, позволительны ли такие похвалы королю, но, думаю, хорошие умения не порочат даже такой огромной славы, как ваша. 

Все удивленно уставились на Торина, который, казалось, чуть смутился – и скорее не от похвалы, а из-за восхищенного взгляда, которым в него впился человек, - но затем кивнул ему с улыбкой, которая успокоила Гудмара. Он просиял и добавил:   
\- Я хотел просить вас научить меня этому ремеслу… или хотя бы рассказать о некоторых секретах, если вы не сочтете это наглостью, мой господин. Я верю, что король Бард может обойтись без меня дней десять, на которые он обещал отпустить меня повидать родных. 

\- Что же, мастер Гудмар, мои ремесленные секреты для вас важнее родных? – Спросил с улыбкой Торин, и Трандуил с изумлением различил в голосе гнома что-то вроде поддразнивания или даже интереса к человеку. Прищуренными глазами, светившимися синим, Торин разглядывал белокурого красавца, желающего учиться у него ковке. 

Все рассмеялись последующему смущенному бормотанию Гудмара, и Торин, поклонившись человеку, сказал с самым сердечным видом:   
\- Если король Бард не против, я готов научить вас, мастер Гудмар, тому, что умею сам. 

И снова Трандуил различил в голосе гнома слишком уж теплые нотки… или так он общался со всеми, кроме него, эльфийского короля?.. Его мысли были прерваны Бардом, который наклонился к Трандуилу и проговорил шепотом, кивая на своего советника: 

\- Мой Гудмар говорит о короле Торине постоянно и так восхищен его приключениями, доблестью и умениями, что, если бы он не был так хорош в денежных расчетах и управлении, я бы давно отправил его в Эребор. – Бард усмехнулся, а потом перевел взгляд на сияющего белизной одежд Трандуила, настроение которого, похоже, окончательно испортилось. – Хотя я этого в нем совсем не понимаю. По моему мнению, лорд Трандуил, нам, людям, ближе всего ваш народ, вы – наши старшие братья и самые верные союзники. 

Трандуил выдавил из себя что-то вроде вежливой улыбки, одновременно чувствуя себя сытым по горло всем этим людским энтузиазмом; а зрелище мягко смеющегося какой-то дурацкой шутке, отпущенной Гудмаром, Торина и вовсе было невыносимым. Он был готов встать и объявить – вежливо, конечно, но непреклонно, - что ему пора в обратный путь, когда советник Балин, словно точно угадав его намерение, подошел к королю эльфов и, встав рядом с его левым плечом, сказал тихо, обращаясь только к эльфу:   
\- Лорд Трандуил, могу ли я просить вас перед отъездом, к которому вы, судя по всему, готовитесь, об услуге? 

Эльфийский король, впечатленный проницательностью и вежливостью гнома, удивленно кивнул. 

\- Осмотрите рану короля Торина. 

Трандуил от неожиданности даже развернулся на стуле, глядя на гнома с плохо скрываемым изумлением и думая, что ослышался. Но Балин и ухом не повел.   
\- Его рана плохо заживает и выглядит нехорошо… 

Балин осекся и взглянул в сторону Торина; переведя взгляд в этом направлении, Трандуил увидел, что гномий король прямо-таки впился возмущенными глазами в своего советника, что того смутило лишь на мгновение, после чего он продолжил:   
\- Гэндальф, которому я отправил весточку, сказал, что помочь Торину может только тот, кто его лечил, то есть вы, лорд Трандуил. Поэтому я прошу вас помочь, если вы будете столь добры. 

Эльфийский король снова повернулся к Торину, уже готовясь отказать старику и насладиться этим моментом вволю, но когда увидел в глазах подгорного короля сердитое смущение и даже растерянность, помедлил, испытывая внезапно сильное желание продолжить эту странную игру. Торин почти зарычал, обращаясь к Балину:   
\- Я же сказал, что это мое дело, Балин! 

\- Ты наш король, Торин, и твое здоровье – наша забота тоже. – Со внезапной твердостью ответил старый гном, и Трандуил не мог не восхититься его умением управляться с упрямым королем: Балин надавил на ответственность Торина – а это было одно из немногих, по мнению эльфа, достоинств гномьего короля. 

Торин посмотрел на Трандуила с явной просьбой об отказе во взгляде, и, конечно, эльфийский король сделал все наоборот, снисходительно кивнув ему и грациозно поднявшись на ноги. Торину не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как попросить Барда и Гудмара насладиться закусками и вином до возвращения королей, а затем проводить Трандуила в свои покои. Их сопровождал молчаливый, но неумолимый Балин, который, видимо, решил во что бы то ни стало позаботиться о здоровье своего короля. Трандуил, идя вслед за Торином, задумчиво разглядывал спину гнома, почти полностью прикрытую густыми длинными волосами, и чувствовал какую-то легкую, едва намеченную тревогу, скользящую вдоль его собственного позвоночника. То же чувство мучило его и в прошлый раз, когда Митрандир заставил его вылечить Торина: тогда у него тоже появилось неопределенное ощущение того, что происходящее ведет его в какие-то неисследованные и опасные земли, скрытые от его интуиции густой темной тенью. 

*

Торин готов был страдать из-за жара в медленно заживающей ране еще сто лет, лишь бы не обращаться к эльфийскому королю, но когда их споры с Балином по этому поводу перешли в открытую стадию во время встречи, он просто не мог отказаться от помощи Трандуила, иначе рисковал выглядеть вздорным ребенком, который из-за глупой обиды готов умереть – назло обидчику. С раной действительно все было плохо и, что еще важнее, непонятно: лекарь лишь пожимал плечами, Гэндальф сказал, что мазь из горицвета, которую он оставил Торину при отъезде, - это все, чем он может помочь, а людская знахарка, часто собирающая ветви и травы вокруг горы, так и не придумала способа снять воспаление. Оставались лишь эльфы – и не просто эльфы, а именно король Трандуил, который лечил гномьего короля, а значит, по словам мага, единственный мог по-настоящему помочь. Рана тем временем всерьез тревожила Торина Дубощита: горящая от жара кожа вокруг нее не давала заснуть ночью, края срастались медленно, монотонная боль в рубце действовала на нервы. Но что больше всего бесило Торина – то, что из-за незаживающей раны он никак не мог набраться сил, по-настоящему встать на ноги, ездить верхом, работать в кузнице; ему приходилось то и дело отдыхать, теряя драгоценное время. 

Поэтому какая-то часть его радовалась тому, что Трандуил шел за ним по длинным тихим галереям к королевским покоям: гном готов был вытерпеть еще одну порцию насмешек, если эльф действительно мог помочь. С другой стороны, наибольшая часть Торина предпочла бы сброситься со сторожевой башни, чтобы избежать предстоящего осмотра и глумливых усмешек эльфийского короля… только он умел усмехаться так оскорбительно – одновременно пренебрежительно и равнодушно, словно делал это с недосягаемых высот. 

Торин, не слишком спеша, на поворотах искоса бросал испытующие взгляды на невозмутимого Трандуила, идущего следом совершенно неслышно, и каждый раз чувствовал легкую дрожь злости во всем теле: его раздражало то, что эльф разоделся на встречу с ним и Бардом в эти сияющие белые одежды, то, что Трандуил был так невыносимо красив и далек. Торин не завидовал Трандуилу – более нет – после того, как он отвоевал гору и занялся восстановлением Эребора, в его душе не осталось места зависти и даже сожалениям по поводу потерянного в скитаниях времени. Не зависть, а какое-то бессильное отчаяние порождало в нем созерцание Трандуила: эльф казался окруженным невидимым, но непробиваемым ореолом, лунными доспехами отстраненности, поэтому когда Торину удавалось сотворить своей грубостью и насмешками хотя бы небольшую трещину в этих доспехах, ликование – в котором и сам гномий король не видел ничего достойного – рождалось в его сердце. Впрочем, на этот раз у него не было никакого оружия против высокомерного эльфийского короля, напротив, он оказался в положении, которое ему разве что в чудовищном кошмаре могло привидеться. Оказавшись перед дверью, ведущей в его личные покои, Торин вздохнул. 

Он готов был увидеть на лице Трандуила отвращение, но тот с едва заметным интересом осмотрелся, пробежавшись взглядом по скудной мебели и простой обстановке, а затем отошел к небольшому окну, которое для гномьих покоев было откровенной архитектурной ересью, наконец, развернулся и сказал гномьему королю с искусно рассчитанной вежливостью:   
\- Что же, Торин, покажи мне свою рану. 

Торин переглянулся с Балином, который остался у двери, словно молчаливый свидетель его унижения, а по факту – стражник для них обоих, но в ответ увидел лишь нахмуренные брови, поэтому ему ничего не оставалось, как взяться за шнуровку на своем синем кафтане. 

Каждая пядь застежки давалась Торину с таким трудом, что через какое-то время он с недоумением спросил самого себя, что заставляет его погружаться в целое озеро смущения, неуверенности и даже страха. Много раз в своей жизни он раздевался перед собратьями, родственниками, лучшими друзьями, любовниками, врагами, и он всегда делал это просто, с легким сердцем – отчасти потому, что знал, что вид его тела хорош и приятен глазу, отчасти из-за природной простоты. Но теперь, стоя перед застывшим у окна со сложенными на груди руками Трандуилом, он чувствовал, как горят кончики его ушей, как мурашки своими холодными лапками топочут по его затылку и спине… Неправильным в этой ситуации было все без исключения: и сияющий ледяной Трандуил в его скромных покоях, и сквозняк, прохаживающийся по его обнаженной коже, и воцарившаяся между королями тишина, не нарушаемая даже шумом горы. 

Наконец, Торин расправился с застежкой кафтана, который снял и бросил на искусно вырезанную из дерева лавку, стащил через голову тонкую шерстяную рубаху, расшитую серебряными нитями, и повернулся к Трандуилу:   
\- Она не заживает до конца, даже мазь Гэндальфа не помогает, - сказал он только ради того, чтобы хоть что-то сказать и отвлечь внимание эльфа от своих потемневших скул. Голос Торина был хриплым и странным, будто, оказавшись в своих личных покоях, он переменился. 

Эльфийский король сделал несколько шагов по направлению к гному, наклонил голову и всмотрелся в багровую рану на груди короля, его брови сошлись на переносице. Торин видел, что взгляд Трандуила скользит по его груди, прохаживается по вытатуированным рунам, и ему стоило бы больших сил не отойти от эльфа, если бы разглядывание задумчивого лица лесного короля не оказалось таким завораживающим делом. Впервые Торин заметил, что черные ресницы Трандуила так длинны, что против света отбрасывают колеблющиеся тени на светлые глаза, делают последние более темными; впервые Торину пришло на ум сравнение гладкой и удивительно светлой кожи Трандуила со стволом дерева, только что лишенным коры. Эльфийский король источал аромат прохладного зимнего леса – влажный и свежий. 

Кто знает, в какие еще мечтания и сравнения погрузился бы Торин, если бы Трандуил внезапно не протянул руку и не прикоснулся бы осторожным теплым пальцем к горячим краям раны гномьего короля. Торин вздрогнул, взгляд его метнулся вверх – и встретился с замершим взглядом Трандуила. Всего на мгновение в глазах эльфийского короля появилось что-то вроде страха и неуверенности, удивления, словно он и сам от себя не ожидал этого прикосновения, но что бы он ни испытал, это тотчас же улетучилось и сменилось равнодушным недоумением. Эльф прошептал что-то на своем языке, глядя на рану, и Торин почувствовал прохладу на коже – похожую на ту, которую ощущал в первые дни выздоровления. Он на мгновение закрыл глаза, а когда снова открыл их, Трандуил уже выпрямился и, пожав плечами, спокойно проговорил, отходя к окну, которое, похоже, казалось ему самым безопасным местом в покоях подгорного короля:   
\- Не понимаю, в чем дело. Рана заживает и срастается, но эта краснота и жар… никогда такого не видел. Не то чтобы я часто сталкивался с ранами у гномов, - он вонзил в Торина неприязненный взгляд, - но вряд ли ваше здоровье сильно отличается от прочих смертных по замыслу Ауле. 

Увидев разочарованный взгляд Торина, Трандуил добавил нехотя:   
\- Но я спрошу моего целителя о возможных причинах твоего нездоровья, Торин Дубощит. Если я что-то узнаю, сообщу тебе. 

Это звучало, как недвусмысленное желание короля эльфов покинуть, наконец, покои Торина и убраться из Эребора вовсе. Торин кивнул королю и поблагодарил его, едва удержавшись от упреков: шея гнома все еще алела от смущения, и у него тоже не было никакого желания оставаться в одних покоях с Трандуилом. Балин взялся проводить эльфийского короля в парадную залу к Барду и его советнику, а Торин, оставшись в одиночестве, медленно оделся, стараясь не думать ни о ресницах Трандуила, ни о его нежной коже, ни о промелькнувшей в его глазах неуверенности. 

*

Личные покои Торина явились еще большим удивлением для Трандуила, чем его скромный внешний вид. Во-первых, комнаты – каскад перетекающих один в другой небольших залов – также были скромными и на удивление просто обставленными, с обилием текстиля и мягких ковров, которые, впрочем, выглядели по-спартански строго и почти все были шерстяными. Во-вторых, деревянная обшивка стен и преобладающий синий цвет, играющий теплыми бликами под светом нескольких мягко горящих ламп, делали королевские покои уютными – и ощущение это дополнялось удивительной тишиной, словно комнаты Торина были отдельным домом. В-третьих, в небольшой гостиной, где они оказались, был разожжен большой каменный резной камин, а на противоположной стене красовалось окно, выходящее на запад: из него можно было видеть закат солнца и самую нетронутую часть Мирквуда, включающую поблескивающий издали водопад за Старым Трактом. В покоях было тепло и пахло сосновыми поленьями, тлеющими в камине; с неохотой Трандуил признался себе в том, что, несмотря на скромность и простоту, комнаты подгорного короля на редкость уютны и приятны во всех отношениях. 

Сам Торин выглядел явно не в своей тарелке, и эльфийский король с мстительным торжеством пожелал увидеть его рану воочию, готовясь отпустить парочку уничижительных замечаний в адрес анатомии гномов и, возможно, их физического несовершенства (он все еще не забыл того, как нагло и коварно Дубощит вынудил его согласиться на открытие границ). Так бы он и поступил, если бы подгорный король, неохотно и медленно начавший разоблачаться, не натолкнул его на совсем другие мысли. От внимания Трандуила не ускользнуло ни смущение Торина, ни краска на его щеках и – почему-то – шее, ни то, каким смирным он выглядел, стаскивая с плеч шерстяную рубаху… смирным, тихим… усмиренным. Именно усмиренным. Трандуил не мог поверить своим глазам: впервые Торин растерял всю свою самоуверенность, гордыню, грубость и даже агрессию, которая казалась его врожденной чертой. Он походил на дикую рысь, осторожно прильнувшую к земле перед человеком, сумевшим укротить ее – не силой, а лаской, едва ощутимым поглаживанием тыльной стороны ладони по жестким усам, по шелковой шерстке меж ушей. 

Одно мгновение казалось необыкновенно долгим, когда Трандуил стоял у окна и глядел на то, как свет от огня в камине отбрасывает блики на загорелые плечи гномьего короля, понимая, осознавая, что Торин – как раз из породы диких «рысей», которых можно укротить лишь лаской, причем вовсе не дружеской, а той, которыми обмениваются любовники под вот такими ткаными и расшитыми узорами старинных папоротников одеялами, одно из которых лежало на кушетке перед камином. Дикое существо, - думал Трандуил, пробегая взглядом по темным волосам, треугольным наконечником стрелы устремлявшимся вниз, от груди к животу гнома, вчитываясь в густые рунные узоры, вытатуированные вдоль ребер и на плечах. Дикое существо, которое возможно поймать и приручить только в постели, в жаре объятий и бессмысленных слов. 

Все это пронеслось в голове эльфийского короля умозрительно, как наблюдение, как удивительная находка, озарение по поводу давнего врага и едва-едва союзника, но лишь с большим трудом Трандуил проигнорировал тот факт, что это новое знание проскользнуло куда-то внутрь его всегда спокойного и прохладного тела, согрело в животе что-то неназываемое и пробежало дрожью вдоль спины. Инстинктивное ощущение того, что усмиренный Торин – это сокровище, нечто драгоценное и удивительное, что полученная таким образом власть над этим импульсивным и даже неистовым существом – совсем не то же, что примитивная власть силы, так и не воплотилось в связной мысли в голове Трандуила, но все же застряло в его груди пульсирующим горячим углем. Он вздохнул и призвал себя вернуться к сути дела, стряхивая с себя оцепенение. 

Рана Торина, и правда, выглядела странно: не было ни гангрены, ни чернеющей кожи, ни язв, да и рубец уже соединил ее края, но она все же была кроваво-красной и воспаленной. И, наверное, горячей?.. Трандуил подошел к гному и, склонив голову набок, осторожно прикоснулся пальцем к рубцу. Замерший на месте Торин внезапно вздрогнул, и Трандуил, где-то в глубине сознания отметив, что жар все-таки есть, встретился взглядами с гномом. Кажется, подгорный король разве что усилием воли удержался от того, чтобы не сделать шаг назад, отшатнуться от эльфа; Трандуила это удивило и даже смутило – это, а еще то, что его собственная рука, которой он прикоснулся к ране Торина, вдруг стала горячей, словно он обжегся. Он нахмурился, машинально пробормотал короткое целительное заклинание на своем языке, обычно помогающее при лихорадке и жаре, и снова поднял глаза на лицо Торина – ровно в то мгновение, когда веки того дрогнули, и глаза закрылись от неожиданного ощущения, дарованного эльфийским заклинанием. Впервые он видел Торина так близко – и при этом сам не был в ярости, а гном не был при смерти. Расслабленное лицо короля Торина оказалось неожиданно гармоничным и необычно тонко вычерченным – для гнома – а резкий изгиб губ и глубокая морщинка между бровей только подчеркивали мягкость оттенка его кожи и внезапно теплую синеву его настороженных глаз. Ресницы гнома дрогнули, и Трандуил отступил, вслух недоумевая о причинах недомогания короля. 

*

Из Эребора Трандуил выехал так же, как и въехал, - бок о бок с Бардом, который пожелал сопровождать его до развилки, а также с людскими и эльфийскими стражами. Советник Гудмар остался в Одинокой Горе, причем прощался со своим и эльфийским правителями он с нескрываемой радостью из-за того, что Торин не отказал ему. 

Король эльфов намеревался по дороге в собственные чертоги хорошенько подумать – и о заключенном с соседями соглашении (которое не слишком его радовало, но не было катастрофическим), и о новостях, и о поведении всех участников встречи. Но Бард, разгоряченный гномьим вином, явно жаждал поделиться впечатлениями и даже сплетнями: он ехал вплотную к Трандуилу и, бросая на него на редкость дружелюбные взгляды, заводил разговор то о проезжавших неделю назад мастерах-ювелирах, то об орочьих страшилищах, все еще рыщущих вокруг горы, то о недавно отбывшем домой Беорне, который ненароком разбил десяток кувшинов с вином в наскоро выстроенной таверне на окраине Дейла. Наконец, Бард повернулся в седле и бросил быстрый взгляд назад, на гору, а потом проговорил:   
\- А я-то думал, что слухи лгут. О Торине Дубощите. 

Трандуил позволил себе поднять бровь, но не опустился до прямых вопросов. Впрочем, Барду вовсе не нужны были настойчивые расспросы. 

\- Наши рыбаки, которые торгуют с Эребором, говорили, что король, опасаясь возвращения Драконьей Болезни, дал обет: он не носит золота и драгоценностей, дорогих одежд и знаков отличия, Аркенстон хранит в закрытом ларце в тронном зале, а в сокровищнице и вовсе избегает появляться, разве что будет неотлагательная необходимость. Говорили, что он просто одевается, ест обычную пищу и не услаждает себя никакими излишествами, и даже из убранства своих комнат убрал все золото и драгоценные камни. Я не очень-то верил, но теперь увидел своими глазами, что так оно и есть. Как знать, может, ему и удастся победить Драконью Болезнь… 

\- Если бы помутнения рассудка можно было так легко вылечить… - задумчиво ответил Трандуил, едва подавляя в себе порыв также оглянуться на Эребор, и добавил: - Но он пытается, борется со своим недугом. Это благородное дело, - нарочито нехотя сказал эльфийский король, в душе испытывая намного более сильное уважение к Торину за это внезапное решение смирить золотую болезнь скромностью. 

Бард кивнул, довольный тем, что Трандуил участвует в разговоре, и поделился еще одной своей мыслью, которая привлекла еще больше внимания эльфийского короля:   
\- Не знаю, сможет ли он противостоять искушению бывать в сокровищнице и любоваться на горы золота или, и правда, появится там только перед днем своей свадьбы, чтобы выбрать украшения для невесты, как это принято у гномов. 

На этот раз Трандуил удостоил человека полноценным вопросительным взглядом.   
\- Ну, рано или поздно это случится, я так думаю. Теперь, когда Торин Дубощит стал королем Торином, владеющим всеми сокровищами Эребора, многие желают с ним породниться – и я слыхал, что среди таковых есть даже люди. Породниться или хотя бы добиться его дружбы… 

\- Даже твой советник, - вставил Трандуил с ноткой язвительности в голосе.   
Бард рассмеялся, закинув голову:   
\- Очень надеюсь, что он знает о неравнодушии гномов к обоим полам!.. И надеюсь, что не это им двигало в его стремлении сблизиться с королем Торином. 

«Неравнодушии гномов к обоим полам?» - Трандуил бросил на ставшего вдруг задумчивым Барда быстрый взгляд, мгновенно решив не расспрашивать того о подобном. Во-первых, он ни за что бы не признался, что людям известно о наугрим больше, чем эльфам, а во-вторых, опускаться до скабрезной болтовни вне узкого круга своих людей – это было одним из главных табу эльфийского короля. Но Трандуил солгал бы, если бы заявил, что сказанное Бардом его не заинтриговало. 

\- Гудмар… он случайно остался на поле боя перед воротами Эребора тогда, во время Битвы, когда мы все вернулись защищать Дейл. Он видел, как Торин вел гномов в бой, видел, как тот сражался; с тех пор он восхищается королем Эребора и не может забыть о его воинской доблести. Не знаю даже, следует ли мне об этом волноваться, все же Гудмар хороший советник и добрый малый с хорошей головой, а таких нелегко отыскать, - все еще задумчиво проговорил Бард, глядя перед собой на развилку, у которой им с эльфийским королем предстояло расстаться. 

«Конечно, тебе следует об этом волноваться», - с неожиданной досадой подумал Трандуил, в то время как память услужливо подсунула ему картину, запечатленную его собственными глазами меньше часа назад в королевских покоях Эребора: полуобнаженный Торин с опущенными ресницами, который прямо-таки… напрашивается на то, чтобы кто-то протянул к нему руку и… Позволит ли он? Интерес Гудмара к Торину вдруг предстал пред Трандуилом в совсем другом свете. Он вспомнил теплую улыбку на устах белокурого человека, его восхищенные глаза, обращенные к подгорному королю, его прерывающийся голос, молящий о том, чтобы тот разрешил ему остаться. Да, у Трандуила не оставалось никаких сомнений…   
Так позволит ли он? 

*

Наблюдать за белыми зайцами, с удовольствием грызущими подмерзшие овощи, которыми зимующих зверюшек подкармливал Радагаст, было занятием умиротворяющим – да еще и в сочетании с трубкой, набитой хорошим табаком. И еще более приятным оно бы было, если бы лесной маг оставил Гэндальфа в покое и не тревожил своими упреками. 

\- Мазь из горицвета, Гэндальф… Горицвета! 

Радагаст помотал лохматой головой, на которой чудом держалась всклокоченная шапка; неодобрение читалось на его лице безо всякого труда – и тем сложнее Гэндальфу было его игнорировать. Он невозмутимо выпустил колечко дыма так, чтобы оно аккуратно насадилось на острую сухую ветвь рябины, покрытой снегом, и проговорил:   
\- Из горицвета, который безопасен, разве что вызывает легкое жжение и жар, ничего особенного. Главное – не смешивать с морским колокольчиком, а в прочих случаях он безвреден. 

Радагаста объяснение не впечатлило: он швырнул фыркающим кроликам еще горсть овощей и проворчал недовольно:   
\- Не люблю я, когда ты природу используешь для своих делишек 

\- Какие еще «делишки»? – С наигранным возмущением воскликнул Гэндальф, не забыв выпустить еще одно совершенно идеальное колечко дыма. – Одному королю нужно было напомнить о том, кто его спас, а второму – о том, как хрупка жизнь; бессмертные существа легко об этом забывают, знаешь ли… И если для этого одному из них придется потерпеть легкое жжение, а второму – поломать голову над его причиной, то это невысокая цена для будущего мира в этих землях! 

Один из зайцев, словно поддерживая Гэндальфа Серого, проворно прыгнул магу на колени, а Радагаст только погрозил ему пальцем, все еще осуждая собрата-мага за непонятные для него поступки, которые всегда приводили к самым неожиданным последствиям.


	7. Встреча в Дейле

Ровно через месяц после встречи трех королей в Эреборе эльфийский король Трандуил в сопровождении стражников направлялся в сторону Дейла, где было решено – в этот раз без споров – провести очередные переговоры людей, эльфов и гномов. Была середина дня, и король эльфов наслаждался неспешной поездкой через родной лес, в котором после победы над орками стало легче дышать, а темные заклятия отползли черным туманом к границам его владений. Прошедшие дни принесли Трандуилу и печаль, и беспокойство, и радость, и множество тревожных, странных мыслей. Медленно продвигаясь к Дейлу, Трандуил, облаченный в темно-серый кафтан и жемчужно-светлый плащ, ласково поглаживал гриву своего чистокровного скакуна и пытался привести собственные мысли в порядок. 

Печальная новость настигла его совсем недавно: тройка воинов-разведчиков на севере погибли, отправившись вслед за орками; в числе этих троих пала и Тауриэль. Узнав об этом, Трандуил скорбно прикрыл глаза и не успел убедить себя в том, что его вины в смерти эльфийки нет: печаль уже охватила его сердце. Он знал, что размышлять о вероятных изгибах судьбы в том случае, если бы он не отправил ее в те края, бесполезно и губительно, но не мог не подумать о том, что его решения также привели к смерти Тауриэль, которая еще недавно полностью отдала себя в руки своему повелителю. Эльфийский король послал весточку о ее смерти Леголасу, который, судя по редким посланиям, путешествовал в землях людей; ему пришло в голову, что нужно сообщить и в Эребор, Кили, но такой знак признания его прав на Тауриэль представлялся Трандуилу чрезмерным. Он так ничего и не сделал, решив, что разберется с этим, когда встретиться с Торином лично. 

Торин… подгорный король словно дал обещание темным богам тревожить покой Трандуила, - ничем другим эльф не мог объяснить того, что имя гнома постоянно всплывало то тут, то там, а часто и вовсе возникало из ниоткуда, приводя за собой и запутанные мысли, неясные образы. Например, во время праздника Белых Лисиц, когда эльфы во главе с королем расположились у большого костра на излюбленной поляне средь кустов заснеженного терновника и, услаждая себя отличным вином, пели песни, рассказывали истории, делились новостями о сородичах, гномах и людях… как в этой атмосфере радости и удовольствия зазвучало имя Торина Дубощита? Правда была в том, что сам эльфийский король, искусно вызывая своих людей на откровенность, отпустил замечание о сомнительной красоте гномьих женщин, - и получил в ответ ровно то, на что рассчитывал, - добрую порцию сплетен о том, каким образом восполняют гномы недостаток женской ласки. Любой из эльфов мог поклясться в том, что их король слушал эти сплетни вполуха или даже вовсе не слушал, но в реальности Трандуил весь обратился в слух, удовлетворяя свое давешнее любопытство, которое Бард вызвал одной-единственной фразой про любовные предпочтения гномов. Предводитель людей не ошибся: сородичи Трандуила подтвердили то, что гномы частенько не делают различий между горячей дружбой и любовными утехами, что в каком-то смысле роднило их с эльфами, которые в своих любовных привязанностях не ограничивали себя лишь противоположным полом. Впрочем, о самом Дубощите никто ничего не знал, - кроме того лишь факта, что неделю назад по Старому Тракту проехали его богатые гости, по слухам – сватать дочь гномьего короля Эйда к самому Торину. Гномья принцесса считалась красавицей, а ее отец мог похвастать обширными шахтами далеко на востоке, так что у нее были все шансы стать невестой Торина. 

Слушая эту болтовню своих подданных, Трандуил глядел в огонь костра и вздыхал, чувствуя себя древним деревом, которое лишь взирает на суету живых существ вокруг себя в течение столетий, тысячелетий. Однажды Бард умрет от старости, его красавец-советник ссохнется и потеряет все волосы, Торин женится и продолжит свой род, и тоже состарится, и тогда в Горе воцарится другой гном… Обычно подобные мысли успокаивали Трандуила, заставляли его отпускать любые события, разжимая пальцы и равнодушно смотря вслед утекающему времени, но в этот раз он не чувствовал облегчения – лишь досаду. Оттого, что он – только наблюдатель, камень на вершине холма, застывшая слеза смолы на старом стволе дерева; досада рождалась где-то в животе – там, где Трандуил почувствовал тепло тогда, в покоях короля Торина…

И, словно ощутив эти мысли и сомнения эльфийского короля, Торин внезапно сделал еще один дар Трандуилу – не менее ценный, чем первый. Второй ларец, привезенный группой стражников и все тем же гномом Глоином, был больше первого, и в нем Трандуил обнаружил древние эльфийские монеты из лучистого белого металла: ими эльфы когда-то расплачивались с первыми наугрим за их мастеровитый труд. В ответ на изумленный взгляд эльфийского короля Глоин передал ему слова Торина о том, что, мол, гномам эти монеты без надобности, а для эльфов они – часть наследия. Трандуил, все еще удивленный, передал свою благодарность и в последнюю минуту вручил посланнику ответный дар для Торина – изысканную коробку с тремя разноцветными лампами-фонарями. Они были похожи на те, которые эльфийский король видел в покоях гнома, только отличались намного большим изяществом и поистине эльфийской красотой: каждый из них был похож на причудливый цветок с удлиненными лепестками. 

По правде говоря, Трандуил не верил, что Торин оценит по достоинству подобный дар, потому что лампы не имели серьезной ценности, а были лишь красивыми вещицами, и вряд ли эльфийский король выбрал бы их в качестве ответного дара, если бы у него было время поразмыслить, но его не было – и Глоин увез в Эребор именно три стеклянных цветка-фонаря. 

А вот чего Трандуил не мог знать, так это того, что Торина по-настоящему обрадовал этот маленький знак благодарности от эльфа. Он невозмутимо взял у Глоина коробку и унес ее в свои покои, где, выгнав слугу, аккуратно и бережно вынул из нее фонари. С зажженными свечами они были еще красивее, причем свет от них являл на стенах и потолке причудливые световые узоры, от которых трудно было оторвать взгляд. Торин долго бродил по своим покоям, располагая фонари то тут, то там, фыркал и переставлял их снова и снова, и в конце концов они все оказались в его спальне. Золотисто-желтую лампу он поставил на окне, красную повесил над кроватью, а синюю – у кушетки, где часто и подолгу раздумывал. Фонари пришлись ему по сердцу и казались ему самыми красивыми вещами в его покоях, но было и одно неудобство: всякий раз, когда его взгляд падал на один из них, Торин не мог не подумать о далеком эльфийском короле Трандуиле. 

*

Бард приложил все усилия, чтобы визит в Дейл эльфийского и гномьего королей прошел хорошо: во-первых, он понимал, что город людей – наилучшая нейтральная зона для королей, которые, кажется, неспособны и словом перемолвиться, чтобы не разругаться, во-вторых, ему хотелось показать мастерство своего управления, которое не так уж легко ему давалось. Но все было готово – и пиршественный зал с камином и аппетитными яствами, и покои для королей, и даже тройка музыкантов с арфами и скрипками. Наконец, прибыл Трандуил, и, глядя на его высокую статную фигуру, появившуюся в дверях ратуши, Бард в очередной раз порадовался тому, что догадался пригласить эльфийского короля на день раньше гномьего: ему хотелось пообщаться с Трандуилом наедине, без баталий с гномом и вечного ощущения грозы, которое появлялось, когда гном и эльф оказывались в одной зале. Поступь Трандуила была легкой, он вдруг показался Барду более живым и даже молодым, чем когда-либо, - если можно говорить о молодости существа, которому тысячи лет. Золотистые волосы эльфа светились в скудном свете пиршественной залы, а глаза смотрели на человека ясно и с непонятным ожиданием, словно лесной король и правда мог быть возбужден из-за какой-то рядовой встречи с соседями-правителями. 

Бард тепло поприветствовал Трандуила, и в ответ на его быстрый взгляд, которым он осмотрел залу, сказал:   
\- Король Торин прибудет только завтра, я надеялся, что сегодня мы сможем обсудить некоторые спорные вопросы без гномьего упрямства, к тому же, речная торговля связывает только земли людей и эльфов, тут не нужен третий король, а между тем, с платой плотогонам все пока не совсем ясно… - Бард проводил Трандуила к столу, где усадил рядом с собой, с огорчением отметив, что эльфийский король, услышав об отсутствии гнома, выглядел разочарованным, и сияние его глаз как будто чуть приглушилось. Мало того, Трандуил и вовсе нахмурился, когда увидел входящего в залу улыбающегося Гудмара. Впрочем, вскоре король эльфов, выпив доброго вина и отдохнув в удобном кресле, сменил хмурое выражение лица на безоблачно-вежливое, а все попытки Барда развлечь его встречал благодарной улыбкой. 

Эльфийский король весь вечер был рассеянным – Бард даже подумал, что грубоватая музыка нехороша для тонкого слуха эльфа, - но немного оживился, когда, спросив Гудмара о его визите в Эребор, вызвал того на длинный и обстоятельный рассказ о делах внутри горы. Бард недовольно закатил глаза: после возвращения Гудмар и так говорил только об Эреборе и Торине, но Трандуил выглядел заинтересованным, и король Дейла не стал вмешиваться.   
\- Король Торин хочет вырыть еще один ров дальше ближнего к горе, а между ними устроить что-то вроде сада для жителей Эребора. Его друзья и советники говорят, что это у него из-за того, что он долгие годы странствовал и отвык все время находится под землей… С конной сбруей король творит чудеса, как и с любыми коваными изделиями, требующими тонкой работы и большого мастерства, у него очень ловкие руки, руки ювелира, но и сила в них тоже немалая, - говорил на одном вдохе Гудмар, а Трандуил глядел на него остановившимся взглядом, не мигая, словно видел перед собой странный предмет. – Но король Торин больше рассказывал, а не показывал свое мастерство, потому что он не излечился пока до конца и не работает в кузнице, что его очень огорчает, так я думаю. 

\- Он делился с тобой своими печалями? – Спросил Трандуил осторожным и удивительно ледяным тоном, глядя на Гудмара из-под полуопущенных ресниц. 

\- Нет, короля Торина не назовешь словоохотливым, но что-то о нем говорят его сородичи, а я просто слышал, а что-то и так ясно. Он не болтает о себе, только если спросишь, да и тогда говорит уклончиво, если предмет кажется ему личным… но Торин, - внезапно Гудмар и сам заметил, как просто и слишком уж тепло назвал имя подгорного короля, смутился, отвел глаза и закончил совсем уж неловко, - Торин не из тех, кто скрывает свои чувства, хотя и молчит о них. 

Несколько долгих минут король Трандуил безжалостно смотрел в упор на советника Барда, а когда тот совсем уж готов был провалиться сквозь землю, спросил со странной вкрадчивостью:   
\- Хватило ли вам всего десяти дней, чтобы научиться у гномьего правителя всем секретам его мастерства, мастер Гудмар? Ваш господин мог позволить вам остаться в Эреборе подольше, - он перевел взгляд на Барда, который согласно кивнул, не особо раздумывая над такой возможностью: его советник прилежно появился в воротах Дейла ровно через десять дней и не просил ни о каком продлении своего пребывания у гномов. Словно в подтверждение его мыслей, Гудмар пожал плечами и, взглянув на эльфийского короля взглядом, в котором ясно читалось сожаление, ответил: 

\- Король Торин и так потратил на меня слишком много времени, которого ему и без того не хватает на дела по восстановлению Эребора, несправедливо было бы просить о большем. 

Трандуил кивнул слуге, который тотчас же наполнил его кубок вином, и задумчиво всмотрелся в Гудмара, который сделался тихим и даже печальным. Бард, в свою очередь, с интересом и даже жадностью разглядывал лесного короля, который, отдыхая и думая о чем-то своем, казался предводителю Дейла почти смертным, человеческим существом. Обычная холодность покинула его черты, и красота Трандуила выглядела теплой, живой, словно весенняя река, избавившаяся от гнета льда. Бард ощутил легкий, но болезненный укол в сердце: Трандуил сидел за его столом и пил его вино, но был всего лишь тенью… точнее, это они – люди – были для эльфа неясными тенями, на которых он словно не желал концентрировать свое внимание. О чем – или о ком? – он думал, рассеянно глядя на пламя свечи перед собой и медленно поглаживая длинными белыми пальцами бока кубка? 

*

Король Торин явился в Дейл рано утром, устроив переполох в ратуше и удивив Барда, который ожидал гномьего короля не раньше полудня: чтобы прибыть так рано, ему, наверное, пришлось выехать на рассвете. Гостей – Торина и его советника Балина – проводили в пустой пиршественный зал, залитый утренним светом; слуги быстро принесли чай и свежий хлеб. Торин с легкой улыбкой выслушал извинения Барда и сделал знак одному из своих стражников, который принес привезенные в подарок правителю Дейла два короба засахаренной морошки – гномьего лакомства, что редко перепадало людям. Бард – рассеянный и заспанный после вчерашних возлияний с эльфийским королем, которого невозможно было перепить, - с легкой завистью смотрел на Торина Дубощита, который после утренней поездки по обледеневшей дороге в серой рассветной тьме был раскрасневшимся от мороза и на удивление бодрым. Как и в прошлый раз, он был одет в простой черный кафтан, отороченный тонкой полоской меха, а единственными украшениями были серебряный обод на голове и широкий кожаный с серебром ремень с плоскими агатовыми каменьями. Снег, припорошивший голову гнома, в тепле залы растаял, и тугие завитки волос Торина влажно блестели в утреннем свете. 

Торин поприветствовал Гудмара, который выхватил из рук слуги чайник и, стоя у плеча гномьего короля, с удивительной медлительностью подливал ему чай, расспрашивая о делах в Эреборе; впрочем, на эти вопросы по большей части отвечал расположившийся неподалеку Балин, а Торин тем временем огляделся и обратил к Барду вопрошающий взор, который тому внезапно напомнил точно такой же взгляд – но эльфийского короля и вчерашним вечером. 

\- Король Трандуил еще в своих покоях, - учтиво сказал Бард, вызвав в глазах гнома вспыхнувший весельем огонек. Торин отхлебнул горячего чаю и спросил, подняв бровь: 

\- Что, слишком рано для эльфа? 

\- Слишком рано для любого существа, знакомого с этикетом, Торин. – Ответ гному последовал так неожиданно, что взгляды всех присутствующих с удивлением обратились к двери, в которой стоял Трандуил. Он был одет в серое, держал в руках плащ и явно собирался прогуляться по городу людей – о чем и говорил накануне вечером. Бард, уставившись на Трандуила, с досадой подумал, что и эльф, который выпил вчера больше его раза в три, выглядит свежим, отдохнувшим и словно подсвеченным каком-то внутренним очарованием. 

Торин и Трандуил обменялись странными напряженными взглядами: на губах обоих вроде бы играли едва заметные улыбки, но глаза и гнома, и эльфа глядели серьезно, настойчиво, словно сражались в каком-то невидимом поединке. Трандуил, не дождавшись от подгорного короля язвительного ответа, скользнул взглядом по Гудмару, только что не прильнувшему к гному, вздернул подбородок и уточнив время встречи в зале для переговоров, вышел из залы и вскоре промелькнул в боковом окне светлым стремительным пятном. Торин Дубощит сделал еще один глоток ароматного чая и надолго умолк под напором болтовни Гудмара, а правитель Бард, думая о королях-соседях, внутренне вздохнул, пророча себе тяжелый и долгий день. 

Пророчество Барда вполне оправдалось: это он понял уже к обеду, после того, как несколько часов подряд, прошедших с начала королевских переговоров, наблюдал за баталиями между Торином Дубощитом и лесным королем. Сначала они не сошлись во мнениях – совершенно ожидаемо – насчет того, как поделить между королевствами нейтральные территории для их защиты и патрулирования стражниками. Потом устроили полноценную ссору из-за вопроса о наказании для орочьих отрядов и отдельных орков, разоряющих дома людей. Между разрешением этих проблем они не стеснялись отпускать колкости в адрес друг друга, в основном издеваясь над манерой управлять своими землями. Бард чувствовал себя зайцем, который мечется между охотником и его добычей: вроде бы целятся не в тебя, а без потерь не уйдешь. Кроме того, Торин и Трандуил не брезговали всячески манипулировать предводителем Дейла, пытаясь заручиться его поддержкой в том или ином вопросе, и каждому из них было что припомнить Барду: Торин еженедельно отправлял в Дейл телеги, груженые строительным камнем, и брал за это лишь символическую плату, а Трандуил мог похвастаться помощью людям еще во времена до Битвы. Гудмару приходилось так же туго: желая мира, он стремился сохранить нейтралитет людей, но сердцем он принадлежал гномьему королю, что тот хорошо понимал, и на что Трандуил каждый раз, слыша слова Торина, обращенные к советнику Барда, издевательски кривил губы, выводя из себя гнома. Балин же тратил почти все силы на то, чтобы смирять своего короля и вставлять охлаждающие всех участников спора замечания. Ничего другого Бард и не ждал от королей, но все же заметил он и несколько странных вещей. 

В отличие от прошлого раза, в их спорах не было злости, и они более не затрагивали болезненных тем; их словесные перепалки больше походили на необычную игру, ведущуюся по только им ведомым правилам, потому что некоторые вполне невинные слова, брошенные одним, внезапно останавливали жаркий спор, а другие, сопровождаемые полными смысла взглядами, заставляли другого возмущенно вскидываться. Торин и Трандуил частенько пропускали замечания окружающих мимо ушей, но никогда не игнорировали голоса друг друга, и это удивляло Барда более всего – то, что эльфийский король – само равнодушие и выдержанность – откликался на все вызовы, бросаемые гномом. Странно и непривычно для Барда было видеть на лице Трандуила возмущение, интерес, торжество, злость, досаду, ликование и – редко – искреннюю улыбку, появлявшуюся и исчезающую мгновенно, словно порыв ветра в знойный полдень. 

Правда, градус баталий между королями сильно понизился после обеда, когда Торин вдруг заставил Барда вспомнить о его нездоровье, упоминаемом Гудмаром. Подгорный король словно внезапно выдохся и побледнел; он сидел на стуле как-то боком и безо всякого интереса смотрел на свой кубок с вином. Несколько раз Бард ловил пристальные и тревожные взгляды, которые бросал на гнома Трандуил, - и они вскоре превратились в раздраженные, как и сам эльфийский король, который хмуро посмотрел на Гудмара, мельтешащего за стулом Торина, и вдруг решительно встал.   
\- Я вспомнил, король Бард, что у меня есть личное дело к королю Торину. Не позволите ли нам поговорить с ним наедине? 

Торин удивленно поднял глаза на эльфа, но не двинулся с места, будто прирос к стулу; Бард вежливо поднялся и, поколебавшись, кивнул:   
\- Конечно, я отведу вас в оружейную залу, там горит камин, и вам будет удобно. 

Он приказал слуге отнести в оружейную залу вина и зажечь там свечи, а Трандуил тем временем вперил в застывшего сердитого Торина гневный – безо всякой видимой причины – взгляд. 

\- Что-то случилось? – Вдруг спросил за всех Гудмар, переводя взгляд с эльфийского короля на гномьего. Трандуил с наиприятнейшей из всех своих дежурных улыбок покачал головой и сказал мягко, словно шелк скользил по разгоряченной коже: 

\- Ничего не случилось, это маленький вопрос, который я, к сожалению, не могу обсуждать при всех, потому что он касается племянника короля, Кили. 

При имени Кили Торин вдруг встрепенулся и живо встал со стула, с тревогой глядя на Трандуила, явно готовый идти хоть в оружейный зал, хоть в лесную чащу, чтобы понять, о чем говорит эльф. Он уж собирался задать логичный вопрос, но что-то в выражении лица лесного короля его удержало; Трандуил сделал ему знак, приглашающий следовать за ним, и устремился вместе с Бардом в сторону оружейной залы, расположенной чуть в стороне от связки основных залов ратуши. Правитель Дейла распахнул дверь для королей и, пропустив их внутрь, осторожно закрыл ее, приказав двум охранникам никого не впускать, а когда короли выйдут, проводить их в пиршественную залу, где оставались Гудмар и Балин. 

Бард поколебался мгновение, а затем все же махнул рукой на голос совести и, юркнув в боковой коридор, открыл невысокую дверцу, ведущую в смежную с оружейной залой комнату. Там хранились доспехи, но главное, через небольшое решетчатое окошко можно было хорошо видеть и слышать все, что происходило в зале. Он ощупью пробрался к окошку, стараясь не задеть доспехи, и выглянул в него, тут же увидев королей, стоящих в пяти шагах от него. Бард ни за что не стал бы шпионить или подслушивать – такое поведение всегда претило его честной и открытой натуре; но с тех пор, как он стал правителем, он выучил несколько важных уроков. Одним из них был следующий: знание – это оружие, причем самое могущественное. Он просто не мог позволить себе оставаться в неведении, когда речь шла о двух его ближайших соседях. Никаких личных дел у них быть не могло, так что именно подозрение на какие-то сомнительные договоренности привели Барда к тайному окошку. Ему не нравилось подслушивать, но он, вздохнув, пообещал себе, что не воспользуется услышанным для того, чтобы причинить кому бы то ни было вред, и, успокоив свою совесть, вгляделся, наконец, в королей, застывших друг напротив друга в круге только что зажженных свечей. 

Некоторое время они упрямо глядели друг на друга, а затем Трандуил сложил руки на груди и сказал совершенно незнакомым Барду голосом – требовательным, но аккуратным:   
\- Покажи мне рану. 

Торин только громко фыркнул в ответ. 

\- Я вижу, что здоровье твое шатко, незачем притворяться, - нетерпеливо добавил эльф. 

\- Не настолько шатко, чтобы я не мог приехать на встречу королей, - возразил Торин упрямо. Трандуил смерил его властным взглядом прищуренных глаз, явно не собираясь ввязываться в глупый спор, который только бы время отнял у них обоих: 

\- Раздевайся, - в голосе Трандуила звучал недвусмысленный приказ, но каким-то чудом он содержал и просьбу. Торин вскинул голову, чтобы лучше видеть лицо эльфа, вгляделся в него внимательно, темнеющими глазами, и Трандуил вдруг сел в кресло, сделав себя тем самым ниже гнома, отказавшись от своей доминирующей позиции. Что-то в его лице смягчилось, и Торин, ясно увидев это, взялся за пряжку тяжелого ремня. 

Бард боялся пошевелиться, и у него мгновенно затекла нога, но только нападение орков на город заставило бы его отойти от окошка. Увиденное привело его в замешательство: короли вроде бы продолжали вести себя упрямо и почти враждебно, но, как только они оказались наедине, в их голосах появились новые нотки, а в воздухе между ними словно возник ранее не ощущаемый общий аромат, похожий на запах костра, разведенного в зимнем лесу из хвойных ветвей. 

Пока Торин снимал кафтан и рубаху, короли хранили молчание, лишь обменивались взглядами, да и то короткими, кажется, даже смущенными. Наконец, гном обнажил торс, и Бард увидел на его груди широкий неровный шрам, окруженный красной воспаленной кожей. Удивило человека и тело Торина: избавившись от одежды, он оказался худее, жилистее, чем казалось; плечи гнома были покрыты рунными письменами и орнаментами, а волосы росли только на широкой груди и немного – на плоском животе, так же, как у людей… В теле Торина была сила и даже своеобразная гармония, какая-то внутренняя энергия, не свойственная людям и даже эльфам, - дикая, напряженная. 

Трандуил, до этого лишь бросавший на Торина короткие взгляды, наконец, смог сконцентрироваться на ране; он кивнул гному, и тот подошел ближе к сидящему эльфу. Эльфийский король осторожно прикоснулся ладонью к ране Торина, прошептал что-то на своем языке – и слова эти звучали так красиво и… заманчиво, что Бард едва не перевернул короб со шлемами, на который опирался; подгорный король прикрыл глаза, а потом вгляделся в лицо эльфа, все еще смотревшего на его рану, и сказал глухо, с напускным недовольством:   
\- Ты обманул меня, эльф. Сказал, что речь пойдет о моем племяннике. 

Трандуил, не убирая ладони с груди короля, покачал головой:   
\- Не обманул. Я хотел отправить тебе или ему послание, но передумал… Тауриэль мертва, погибла в стычке с орками на северной границе леса. – В голосе эльфийского короля звучала искренняя печаль, и даже Бард с сожалением вспомнил красивую эльфийку с рыжими волосами – ту, которая помогла его детям сбежать из сожженного драконом Эсгарота. Он знал, что племянник Торина был влюблен в нее, но и не представлял, что это было серьезно… что это могло быть предметом разговора двух королей. 

Новости огорчили и Торина: он удивленно вздохнул, что, видимо, потревожило его рану, и автоматически, не задумываясь, прижал свою ладонь к руке эльфийского короля. Они оба замерли, глядя друг другу в глаза, а потом Торин убрал свою руку, позволив и Трандуилу, наконец, скользнуть пальцами по его ране и отстраниться. 

\- Я знал, что Кили страдает от разлуки с ней, хотя и не верил, что они могут быть вместе, - спокойно, с грустью, сказал Торин. – Все должно было пройти само собой… но я не желал ей смерти. Что же мне делать? Сказать ему? – Вдруг спросил он почти с отчаянием, заглядывая в лицо эльфийскому королю, который, сжав губы, недовольно смотрел на него. 

\- Ты у меня просишь совета? – С сарказмом ответил он вопросом на вопрос. 

\- У тебя есть сын и, значит, опыт в таких делах! - Сердито сказал Торин. 

\- Если ты спрашиваешь… - Трандуил неуверенно глянул на жадно ожидавшего ответа гнома, - я думаю, лучше сказать. Он поймет, что это конец, и не станет больше ни на что надеяться. 

Торин, сжав кулаки, напряженно молчал, словно смиряясь с мыслью, что ему придется сообщать такие новости племяннику, а потом со стоном раздражения запустил пятерню в свои и без того растрепанные волосы.   
\- Наверное, так будет лучше… 

\- Глазам своим не верю: ты в кои-то веки согласился со мной. – С улыбкой проговорил Трандуил, встал и прошелся по оружейной зале, с притворным интересом разглядывая щиты и мечи, развешанные на стенах, пока Торин занялся своей одеждой. 

\- Я всегда соглашаюсь с разумными советами, Трандуил, - проворчал гном, застегивая кафтан, за что удостоился насмешливого и быстрого взгляда эльфийского короля. 

\- Никогда не слышал более нелепого утверждения, - почти игриво бросил Торину лесной король, взвешивая в руках тяжелый двуручный меч. – Но твоя рана, - он кивнул гному и нахмурился, - мы по-прежнему не знаем, что с ней не так. Мой лекарь обещал прислать какое-то редкое лекарство с лепестками морского колокольчика, может, оно даст тебе облегчение. 

Торин пожал плечами, но по его лицу Бард понял, что он уже не надеется на излечение. Трандуил с досадой взглянул на него и добавил:   
\- И сегодня тебе следует остаться здесь, отдохнуть, ты выглядишь, как оголодавший орк. 

\- Смейся, эльф, тебе-то незнакомы страдания жалких смертных, - с усталой злостью ответил Торин, окидывая Трандуила одновременно раздосадованным и восхищенным взглядом. Лесной король резко повернулся к нему, заставив висящий на стене щит звякнуть о копье:   
\- Ты видел мое лицо, Торин Дубощит! 

Бард понятия не имел, о чем он, но Торин в ответ на этот выпад лишь виновато опустил глаза, а потом проговорил, застегивая ремень:   
\- И все же у меня слишком много дел в Эреборе, чтобы задерживаться здесь на ночь. С рассветом прибудут повозки с наконечниками стрел от моего кузена, я должен быть на месте. 

\- Давай, твои подданные будут в восторге, когда стражники привезут тебя в Эребор без сознания и в бреду, потому что второй раз за день ты эту дорогу не одолеешь, упрямый гном, - голос Трандуила звенел возмущением. Бард ожидал достойного отпора от Торина, но тот лишь удивленно разинул рот, в то время как Трандуил развернулся и пошел к двери; гном последовал за ним сразу же, что-то говоря на ходу. 

Оружейная зала опустела, и Бард поспешил выбраться из каморки и вернуться в пиршественную залу, приведя с собой еще нескольких слуг со сладостями – чтобы объяснить свое отсутствие. Когда он вошел, Торин и Трандуил сидели на разных концах стола, не глядя друг на друга. Гудмар моментально оказался рядом с гномьим королем, засыпая того просьбами рассказать о каких-то далеких землях, где побывал гном после разорения Эребора Смаугом, но, прежде чем Торин открыл рот, Бард спросил его:   
\- Останетесь ли вы с советником Балином, король Торин, на ночь? Слуги должны подготовить для вас удобные покои… 

В зале воцарилась напряженная тишина; Торин перевел взгляд на Трандуила, который пил вино с самым невозмутимым видом – словно и не слышал, о чем болтают люди и гномы, а затем кивнул Барду с благодарностью:   
\- Да, сочту за честь воспользоваться твоим гостеприимством, король Бард. Отдых перед обратной дорогой мне не повредит. 

Бард подозвал слугу и окинул пытливым взглядом по-прежнему равнодушного Трандуила, на устах которого тем не менее играла задумчивая улыбка. Бард не знал, что и думать; он убедился в том, что его царственные соседи не замышляли за его спиной никаких дел, но то, что происходило между ними, озадачило правителя Дейла сверх всякой меры. 

*

Эльфийский король медленно отвел взгляд от красно-золотого неба, окрасившегося в огненные тона во время заката солнца, запахнул на груди плащ и, ступая совершенно неслышно, по боковой лестнице спустился с заснеженного балкона в свои покои, выделенные для него Бардом. Он хорошо знал, что это лучшие комнаты в доме правителя Дейла, знал, что лично для него балкон украсили сушеными ягодами рябины и еловыми ветвями, знал, что покои короля гномов расположены на другом конце здания – там, где он не увидит заката, но сможет оценить красоту восхода. Трандуил отпустил стражников и выдворил служанку – молодую девушку, которая, видимо, считалась красавицей среди людей; ему не хотелось никого видеть: во-первых, все эти встречи и так утомляли его бесконечной болтовней, во-вторых, ему хотелось сосредоточиться на медленных и тягучих мыслях, которые текли в нем, словно лава, словно горячее масло. Это были не просто умозаключения или впечатления: причудливая смесь озарений, воспоминаний, фантазий и прозрений превращали танцующие в его голове мысли в яркие и порой странные образы, понять которые мог бы только он сам, эльфийский король. 

В череде образов то и дело показывался – до навязчивости часто – Торин Дубощит, и Трандуил был слишком древним существом, чтобы обманываться на этот счет: он знал, что подгорный король, словно яд, проникает в его кровь и рассыпается в ней серебряно-синей драгоценной пылью. Лесной король каждой клеточкой своего тела ощущал это вторжение и, наверное, еще не поздно было это прекратить… он был уверен, что смог бы выжечь гнома из себя, искусно превратить его в замерший образ, нечто чуждое и отмершее. Но что-то останавливало Трандуила; отстраненно думая об этом, он перебирал возможные причины: возбуждающую строптивость Торина, его тепло, иерархическую борьбу, которая столь легко переходит в нечто интимное, страстное… Но как только эльфийский король позволял себе не думать, а чувствовать, ему больше не нужно было задаваться подобными вопросами; все становилось на свои места. Он знал, что когда Торин вскидывается, будто норовистая лошадь, и спорит с ним, он чувствует саму жизнь в своих венах; когда Торин, избавленный от этих своих шуб и доспехов, замирает на месте, опуская веки, он, Трандуил, вспоминает, что такое жажда обладания; когда Торин старается изо всех сил, восстанавливая Эребор, отрекаясь от сокровищ, делая все мыслимое и немыслимое для своего народа, эльфийский король ощущает восхищение и даже уважение – какое нечасто испытывает к кому бы то ни было. 

Трандуил опустился на кровать, затененную тяжелым балдахином; глаза машинально пересчитали кисточки на верхней занавеси. Он понимал, что эта… уязвимость перед Торином была бы ужасной идеей, если бы он боялся боли. Но он не боялся; больше нет. Какая-то часть его даже жаждала страдания и боли – того, что не коснется его людей и земель, но самого его заставит почувствовать себя пульсирующим в такт земле и окружающим его существам. Возможно, он ждал этой возможности долгие столетия, будучи самовольно запертым в своих лесах, ждал… чего? Скорее, «кого» - такого, как Торин Дубощит. Гордеца и грубияна, раненого и всегда готового защищаться, дикого. Того, кто изрежет тебя в кровь, но потом, и сам измученный до полусмерти, прижмется к тебе, покоренный. 

Трандуил улыбнулся во тьму, вспоминая, как несколько часов назад Торин вздрогнул от его прикосновения, одновременно и приглашающий, и отвергающий взглядом, как сам эльфийский король вдруг не смог заставить себя убрать руку с его обнаженной груди. Скорее всего, все останется там, где оно есть сейчас, - охладил себя Трандуил намеренно спокойной мыслью, - неразумно допускать нечто большее. Одно дело – разогнать древнюю кровь, вдохнуть поглубже, не делая глупостей, и совсем другое… Думая о проведенной им границе, эльфийский король снова улыбнулся, благодарный Торину за его строптивость, непримиримость, которая лучше всяких увещеваний оградит их обоих от сближения. Рано или поздно, забыв о Битве и прежних баталиях, гномий король обратит свой взор внутрь Горы, окружит себя семьей и наследниками, заботами и честолюбивыми мыслями, и всё, что могло быть, растает, впитается в жадную землю. 

Из глаз Трандуила мягко и незаметно ушло всякое выражение: он грезил наяву, погружаясь в неясные видения, над которыми не желал задумываться. Все его тело расслабилось, словно сильное и покойное тело уставшей кошки, и лесной король вздрогнул лишь однажды – когда ему привиделись полыхающие мягким синим огнем глаза, которые смотрели со страстью и близко, чересчур близко. 

*

Для Торина ночь в доме Барда оказалась мучительно тревожной и беспокойной. Дорога из Эребора в Дейл, долгие переговоры, выпитое вино, переживания о разбитом сердце Кили – все это ухудшило его состояние, заставило его рану гореть огнем, и это пламя еще сильнее ощущалось, когда Торину случалось перевернуться и прикоснуться обнаженной грудью к прохладным простыням большой – в человеческий рост – постели, предоставленной ему хозяином дома в удобных комнатах, окнами выходящих на восток. Но хуже всего были мысли о Трандуиле. 

Сердце Торина разрывалось надвое при каждой мысли об эльфийском короле: с одной стороны, бурлящий протест и чувство недоверия, злость и непрекращающаяся попытка победить его – все равно на каком поле боя – переспорить, настоять на своем; с другой стороны, усиливающееся и до странности сильное влечение, которое походило на бездонный черный колодец, в который падал и падал подгорный король, уж и не надеясь зацепиться, выбраться. 

Поведение Трандуила только все ухудшало: когда он держался на расстоянии и бросал на него лишь неприязненные взгляды, с ним было просто, но теперь, когда он то и дело приближался, прикасался, исследовал своим бесстрастным взглядом его обнаженную кожу (которая от этих взглядов горела еще больше)… Теперь Торин не мог отрицать, что не может глаз оторвать от лица проклятого эльфа, что от его голоса в горле гнома делается сухо и горячо. 

Больше всего его мучило то, что он не мог до конца понять, удается ли ему проникнуть под внешне идеальные доспехи равнодушия эльфа. В какие-то моменты он мог поклясться, что в глазах Трандуила мелькает беспокойство за него, возмущение и растерянность, искренний интерес и даже что-то большее, но это выражение всегда моментально покидало идеальные черты эльфа и исчезало без следа. Идеальные черты?.. Ну нет; этим вечером он, глядя в лицо Трандуила – жадно, не отрываясь – заметил, что ямочка на его верхней губе и чуть припухшая нижняя губа делают рот эльфа вовсе не идеальным, а чуть неуверенным, словно создатель этого удивительно красивого лица сомневался в своей задумке. А его мерцающие голубые глаза, прикрываемые ресницами всякий раз, когда он странно, одним уголком губ улыбается, отчего словно из ниоткуда появляется ямочка на молочно-белой щеке?.. Торин мысленно застонал – и этот стон прорвался из его легких, выражая не только физическую боль от воспаленной раны, но и душевное смятение, которое мучило его все больше и больше. 

Он отбросил одеяло – и прохладный воздух тут же скользнул по его горячей коже, охлаждая, принося облегчение; Торин вспомнил, что похожий эффект на его тело оказывали странные певучие заклинания Трандуила на эльфийском языке… этот голос… движения этих губ… Торин лежал, распластавшись на кровати, и не чувствовал в себе более сил сопротивляться своим желаниям, которые, впрочем, все равно были безумны и совершенно безнадежны. 

*

Утром Торин пробудился поздно: из-за бессонной ночи он чувствовал себя разбитым и неспособным даже на поддержание бодрого вида. После быстрой и почти безмолвной трапезы за общим столом, Торин поблагодарил Барда за гостеприимство и мягко, но решительно отказался от сопровождения Гудмара до Эребора, чем расстроил советника и заставил того обиженно замолчать. Его удивило предложение Трандуила, который, в отличие от него самого, выглядел полным сил, деловитым и невозмутимым, ехать вместе до развилки, от которой дорога на Мирквуд устремлялась во владения лесных эльфов, и еще больше его удивило собственное согласие. 

Странная это была поездка. Торин и Трандуил ни слова не проронили, медленно скача рядом друг с другом, и все же ни капли враждебности не было в этом молчании. Эльфийский король держался в седле прямо, но расслабленно, а Торин не тратил силы на подтрунивание над эльфом; однажды невысокая лошадка гнома, которая была намного быстрее пони, споткнулась о плоский камень на дороге, замешкалась, - и Трандуил, тронув гриву своего коня, приостановился, подождал, пока Торин поравняется с ним, чтобы продолжить движение. Балин и стражники обоих королей сонно тащились следом, вяло переговариваясь и перебрасываясь фляжками с вином, теплым хлебом, захваченным в Дейле. Торину, который привык к бурной жизнедеятельности своих собратьев во всех походах, в течение которых шутки, смех, ссоры и крики не стихали ни на мгновение, чувствовал, что может ехать рядом с эльфийским королем целую вечность – вот так, ничего не говоря, глядя вперед и только ощущая его ненавязчивое тепло рядом. 

На развилке они остановились как будто в нерешительности, сомневаясь в словах, которые должны быть сказаны на прощание, но, к счастью, у Трандуила было кое-что для гномьего короля. Он подал Торину небольшой сосуд, который тот взял, изо всех сил стараясь не касаться пальцев эльфа – чем вызвал на губах Трандуила усмешку, но эльф удержался от комментариев.   
\- Лекарство от моего лекаря, как я и обещал. Это лепестки морского колокольчика; их нужно накладывать на рану каждый день перед сном. Говорят, что лепестки снимают любое воспаление и помогают даже при лихорадке, это очень сильное средство. – Он поколебался, но все же добавил: - Надеюсь, хотя бы оно подействует. 

Торин бережно сжал в ладони сосуд с зеленоватой жидкостью, в которой парили бледно-голубые лепестки, и кивнул, глядя на Трандуила с молчаливой благодарностью. Судя по всему, эльфу не нужны были воплощенные в слова восторги: он поймал взгляд гномьего короля и быстро кивнул в ответ. В его светлых глазах мерцал утренний свет, который лишил Торина всякой способности выражаться связно. 

И все же, когда они развернули лошадей в разные стороны, Торин спохватился и окликнул эльфа, который удивленно взглянул на него через плечо:   
\- Трандуил! Я… Благодарю тебя за эльфийские фонари. Они очень красивы, и… один из них теперь висит над моим ложем. 

Неловкий комплимент подарку эльфа вызвал у Трандуила уже настоящую улыбку; он опустил глаза и сказал тихо, так, что услышал его только подгорный король:   
\- Смотри, не сожги себя, Торин. 

Не огонь – но что-то не менее горячее – полыхнуло в груди гномьего короля при этих словах; он не дыша взглянул на медленно удаляющегося Трандуила, помотал головой и натянул поводья, не глядя на подъехавшего к нему Балина. Погруженный в свои мысли, он не видел того, как хмурый гном разглядывает его мечтательное лицо, и поэтому вздрогнул, когда Балин вдруг проговорил:   
\- Подумал бы ты лучше не об эльфийских фонарях, Торин, а о принцессе Годде: посланники короля Эйда ясно намекнули, что она не станет ждать вечно. Конечно, они таким образом набивают ей цену, но при ее красоте и богатствах ее отца, глупо тянуть… 

\- Я не привык думать о принцессах, Балин, - довольно резко, хоть и с уважением, оборвал своего мудрого друга король. Тот нахмурился еще больше: 

\- А о ком привык? 

Торин грозно глянул на Балина, но ничего не ответил. Вопрос скользнул в него холодящим осколком льда; он внутренне поежился, пытаясь выбросить из головы пьянящий образ Трандуила, глядящего на него из-за плеча со странной улыбкой. 

\- Ты должен быть осторожным, Торин, мой король. Ты победил драконий недуг, вытерпев так много… Глупо было бы погружаться после этого в другое безумие – еще более опасное. 

Торин гневно сжал зубы и, дернув поводья, поехал быстрее. Он понимал беспокойство Балина, но он отказывался чувствовать себя виноватым. Он весь, целиком, без остатка принадлежал Горе, этой громадине, мелькающей перед ним гигантской пикой, принадлежал своим людям; виноват ли он в том, что услаждает себя несбыточными фантазиями, от которых никому – кроме него самого – нет никакого вреда, которые никогда не воплотятся в жизнь?


	8. Встреча в Мирквуде

Первая весна после падения Смауга и победы над орочьими армиями всем обитателям Рованиона казалась самой теплой и светлой за последние десятилетия. Живее, чем в холодные дни, по реке сплавляли эльфийский лес для Дейла и Эсгарота, который начали постепенно восстанавливать; веселее сновали туда-сюда телеги с провиантом, тканями и винами по дорогам между гномьим, эльфийским и королевством людей; лес, подбадриваемый песнями эльфов, с каждым днем становился зеленее, и даже зачарованные, все еще покрытые, словно паутиной, тьмой участки Мирквуда выглядели более радостными, чем еще год назад. Появились первые бутоны ранних цветов, птицы наводнили и лес, и долину, нарушив тишину северо-восточных земель. 

В один из дождливых теплых дней из Эребора ворон принес Трандуилу гневное послание от Торина, который возмущался тем, что эльфы не пропустили через свои владения обоз из Эред Луина, и послание это сильно подняло настроение эльфийскому королю, который уж было начал чувствовать, как размякает и совсем расслабляется из-за расцветающей весны. Ответил он намеренно коротким посланием с указанием на то, что обоз сопровождали подозрительные гномы в тяжелых доспехах, которые и не подумали заплатить пошлину. Несмотря на краткость ответа, Трандуил заставил своего верного Нэнве переписать послание трижды – пока не был удовлетворен степенью высокомерия, сквозящего в каждом слове. Вернувшийся еще раз в Мирквуд ворон из Эребора прокаркал что-то несомненно оскорбительное, чем вызвал у короля небывалую для Трандуила веселость, которая передалась всем его подданным и в итоге вылилась в веселый весенний праздник на западных опушках, где солнце припекало сильнее всего. 

Как раз перед началом цветения сребролиста в королевство лесных эльфов наведался Леголас – неожиданный и оттого еще более желанный гость. Внимательно разглядывая сына, который беспокойно ходил из угла в угол небольшого балкона в личных покоях короля, Трандуил отметил, что тот сильно изменился за столь короткое время. Лесной король сидел в кресле и задумчиво перебирал сочные ягоды южной земляники, прибывшей с речными торговцами из теплых краев, и слушал неровный рассказ Леголаса о его приключениях, которые, несомненно, были возбуждающими – для молодого эльфа, почти всю жизнь просидевшего в родных лесах. Кожа Леголаса обветрилась, глаза смотрели жестче, внимательнее, каждое движение пружинило; он был похож на настороженного зверька, готового защищаться и быстро принимать решения. Но появилась в нем и новая для Трандуила уверенность, ловкость, широта мысли: теперь он лучше разбирался в том, что происходило за пределами Мирквуда и, пожалуй, мог быть для отца отличным источником слухов. 

\- Но Тауриэль, отец… - проговорил он с глубоким сожалением, качая головой, вспомнив о послании отца, которое застало его западнее Мглистых Гор. – Когда появился этот гном, я думал, что потерял ее. Но теперь – теперь она сгинула по-настоящему. – Леголас вцепился в резное ограждение балкона и вгляделся в нежно-зеленые вершины деревьев. 

\- Возможно, для нее было бы лучше остаться. С ним.   
Голос Трандуила был совершенно бесстрастным, но Леголас с удивлением повернулся к нему, думая, что ослышался. 

\- Думаешь, из этого бы что-то вышло? 

\- Вышло или не вышло, - Трандуил пожал плечами, поднимаясь. – Это не важно. Она была бы жива, а у нас была бы еще одна необычная тема для праздничных песен. 

Леголас не знал, что ответить отцу, и вместо этого с интересом окинул его – глядящего вдаль, на мелькающую за деревьями вершину Эребора – изучающим взглядом. Молодой эльф не мог понять, в чем было отличие, но одно он мог сказать точно: его отец изменился за месяцы, прошедшие с их расставания. Все такой же холодный, как раньше, но – чуть более задумчивый, с проскальзывающей мягкостью во взгляде. Все такой же гордый, но – без прежней резкости. Лицо Трандуила в мягком и ярком свете весеннего дня вдруг показалось более молодым, нежным, светлым, чем когда-либо. В нем ощущалось неожиданное нетерпение или даже ожидание – то, чего Леголас и вовсе никогда в отце не наблюдал. Но Битва ведь всех изменила, не так ли? В любом случае, перемены в лесном короле его сына только радовали, и спустя несколько дней он уехал на юг, по тракту вдоль Андуина, с умиротворенным сердцем. 

Получив послание с вороном от Торина, Трандуил почувствовал не только кровожадную радость с отзвуком былых страстных ссор, но и облегчение оттого, что король гномов, видимо, в добром здравии, раз способен заниматься обычными делами королевства. С другой стороны, это не было личное послание… Раз или два лесной король думал о том, чтобы справиться о здоровье Торина напрямую, но всякий раз гордость препятствовала ему в этом. В конце концов, он решил, что если гномий король ответит согласием на приглашение на очередную встречу королей – на этот раз в Мирквуде – это будет означать, что с ним все в порядке. 

Встреча должна была состояться через десяток дней, и приглашения на нее были добросовестно разосланы. Из Эребора ответили кратким согласием, что порадовало Трандуила, но и разозлило (он надеялся на более обстоятельное послание), а ответ из Дейла привез лично Гудмар, советник Барда. Он – вместе с юным наследником, Баином, который жаждал посмотреть на эльфийские оружейные мастерские, - прибыл на закате и с нескрываемым удовольствием принял предложение Трандуила задержаться до утра и разделить с королем вечернюю трапезу. 

По правде говоря, Гудмар был прекрасным собеседником и завоевал симпатии эльфов уже давно, а в тот вечер только закрепил свой успех, поддерживая веселую беседу с сидящим за столом лесным народом и подхватывая их песни своим приятным и довольно высоким голосом. Он был одним из представителей древнего людского племени, способного учиться у разных народов всему на свете, со всеми дружить и делать это с добрым и открытым сердцем… И все же была у Гудмара одна черта, которая раздражала Трандуила, - горячая любовь человека к гномам и особенно к Торину Дубощиту. Мысль Гудмара всегда, огибая всевозможные предметы и темы, стремилась к Эребору, что у лесных эльфов неизменно вызывало приступы смеха. И все же Гудмар мог быть полезен Трандуилу: эльфийский король подозвал человека, пригласив его присесть рядом, и тот с готовностью подчинился, не забыв прихватить с собой свой кубок. Ясные зеленые глаза Гудмара были немного затуманены вином, сам он раскраснелся и жаждал дружелюбного общения. 

\- Давно ли ты видел своего учителя, мастер Гудмар, и показал ли он тебе свое мастерство на деле, в кузнице, или его, как и прежде, тревожит незажившая рана? 

\- Не видал давно, лорд Трандуил, со встречи в Дейле. – На лице человека явственно отразилось огорчение. – Встречался с его племянником, но тот ничего о здоровье дяди не говорил… разве что о том, что у него случилось несколько баталий с друзьями-советниками. 

\- Баталий? – Трандуил удивленно поднял бровь, подливая вина Гудмару из своей собственной бутыли и попутно сомневаясь в том, не подействует ли на человека драгоценная жидкость слишком сильно и до того, как тот выскажется. 

\- Не знаю, по поводу чего, - Гудмар с удовольствием приложился к кубку, - но немудрено догадаться. Многим гномам не нравится то, что король словно отгородился от всех. Ему приходится бороться с драконьим недугом и вести простую жизнь, но знатные гномы считают, что он уж слишком в себя и свои мысли погружается. 

\- Что же в этом плохого? 

Трандуил мог представить, что именно тревожило гномов, но все-таки хотел услышать подробности от человека. Гудмар пожал плечами: его язык уже начал заплетаться. 

\- Ну… одни боятся возвращения драконьего недуга. Другие, наоборот, думают, что жажда богатства более к лицу гному, чем отвержение золота. Третьим хочется, чтобы их король закатывал пиры и праздники… взял в жены прекрасную Годду, которую ему сватают… говорят, она – самая красивая гномица, которую видал этот свет… чтобы обзавелся наследниками и укрепил род Дурина, чтобы углублял шахты и искал новые драгоценные каменья… 

\- А он? – Натолкнул Гудмара на правильное развитие мысли Трандуил. 

\- А король, - Гудмар икнул, растерянным взглядом вгляделся в кубок, а затем на лице его расцвела нежнейшая из улыбок. – А Торин… он от богатств отвернулся – это гномам и не по душе – и от посланников принцессы бегает и… он все в себе держит, все, что у него на душе, копит внутри, - белокурая голова человека клюнула вниз, но он встрепенулся и повел вокруг тоскливыми глазами, в которых стояли слезы. – Понять бы, что у Торина на сердце, открыть эту сокровищницу, в которой он прячет свои чувства… 

Губы Трандуила искривились в гримасе досады, и он сделал знак одному из прислужников, который тотчас же ловко подхватил Гудмара под локоть и увел, спотыкающегося и едва соображавшего, в покои для гостей – те, которые находились меж двух водопадов: именно в этих комнатах перебравшие вина странники приходили в себя быстрее всего. 

Сам Трандуил встал и задумчиво пошел по боковой галерее, огибавшей весь королевский дворец: ему надо было проветриться и рассеять внезапное неприятное чувство, впившееся в его позвоночник тонкой костяной иглой. Прохладный ночной ветерок обвевал статную фигуру лесного короля, бесшумно идущего по галерее, но он едва ощущал его: в голове звучали странные слова Гудмара: «…все в себе копит… открыть бы эту сокровищницу…». Трандуил понял, о чем говорил человек, он и сам ощущал это в Торине – его замкнутость, погруженность в свои мысли и чувства, то, что все это накапливалось в нем, как горы золота. Возможно, там была и злость, и боль, и дурные воспоминания, но точно так же там были и страсть, и нежность, и желание, и жажда жизни, и преданность сердца. И все это однажды – а Трандуил не сомневался, что такой момент наступит, - достанется кому-то… не важно, кому именно, - принцессе Годде или кому-то наподобие Гудмара. При мысли об этом у короля эльфов ладони сжимались в кулаки; непривычное чувство ревности и жажды обладания прохаживалось по его жилам, кружило вокруг сердца. Торин отдал ему эльфийские драгоценности, но теперь Трандуил жаждал получить то, что было во сто крат ценнее, зная при этом, что он не вправе ни требовать этих богатств, ни просить о них. 

*

Выбирая место для встречи трех королей, Трандуил недолго колебался: погода стояла настолько теплая и приятная, что лучшей обстановки, чем зеленеющие деревья и расцветающие кусты, и придумать было нельзя. Большой шатер из нежно-зеленой ткани раскинули неподалеку от дворца; он был наполовину открытым – так, что гостей обвевал бы теплый весенний ветер, - но и достаточно закрытым – так, что все сказанное осталось бы между участниками. Небольшой стол из резного дерева и удобные эльфийские кресла составили всю обстановку шатра – кроме вина и фруктов, которые в эту пору были истинным деликатесом для людей и гномов. Королевские стражники зорко присматривали за окрестностями, следя за тем, чтобы звуки эльфийских арф не привлекли внимание пауков, диких зверей или других нежданных гостей. К вечеру лесной король думал разжечь несколько костров – если в шатре сделается зябко. После достойного приема в Эреборе и Дейле ему хотелось с той же изысканностью ответить своим гостям, тем более что праздники, удовольствия и приятное времяпровождение с начала времен были вотчиной эльфов. 

Первым приехал Бард в сопровождении Гудмара и нескольких стражников, которые отправились к своим эльфийским собратьям – перекусить и поделиться новостями. Король и его советник были предсказуемо очарованы и шатром, чьи стены трепетали от ветра, как крылья бабочки, и плетениями из ягод и листьев, и сочными фруктами, и самим хозяином, облаченным в шелковую тунику дивного изумрудного цвета, расшитую белой флоральной вязью. Наконец-то Трандуил был в своей стихии и выглядел в ней так же естественно, как вода, бегущая в ручьях с гор, как истекающие смолой почки на деревьях. 

Король эльфов усадил гостей в королевском шатре, предложил вина, с некоторым злорадством отметив, что Гудмар боязливо посматривает на свой кубок, и, осведомившись о делах в Дейле, прошелся по шатру. Бард и Гудмар, перебивая друг друга, возбужденно рассказывали о больших планах на восстановление Эсгарота, хотя Дейл, конечно, был на первом месте; они, пользуясь случаем, робко попросили у эльфийского короля больше строевого леса – в том числе и на новые лодки, и тот, к их удовольствию, рассеянно кивнул. Трандуил, конечно, слушал своих соседей, но мысли его были далеко: он не мог не прислушиваться к стуку копыт на дороге, ведущей к его чертогам, гадал, как скоро прибудет на встречу Торин. Полуденный свет уже согрел своим жаром кору деревьев, а значит, ему пора было быть на месте… 

И вот, наконец, чуткий слух лесного короля уловил цокот копыт лошадей, разговоры стражников, шершавые гномьи голоса – пауза – и шаги у входа в шатер. 

Трандуил замер на месте, словно застигнутый охотником олень, глядя на входящих Торина и Балина; точнее, его взгляд был безраздельно прикован к подгорному королю. Торин улыбался и старался идти ровно, расправив плечи, он церемонно кивнул Барду и Гудмару, поднявшимся со своих мест, а другой кивок – эльфийскому королю – он сопроводил быстрым настороженным взглядом, но вся его фигура была окружена жаром болезни, страдания. Он был бледен, под глазами залегли темные тени, а сами глаза казались до прозрачности светлыми; капельки пота поблескивали в вороте расстегнутого кафтана, и в движениях гном был скован, словно боялся, что если сделает неверный шаг, свалится замертво. Он, не дожидаясь приглашения, с облегчением опустился на один из стульев под удивленными взглядами людей; Балин же, устроившись рядом, с беспокойством вгляделся в Трандуила, который и вовсе не двигался, следя за Торином с растущим страхом в груди. 

\- Дорога выдалась долгой, король Торин? – Участливо спросил Бард, разглядывая гнома, и тот с треснувшей улыбкой на губах кивнул: 

\- Долгой и по-весеннему жаркой, - его голос звучал совершенно обессиленно, безжизненно. Это и заставило Трандуила отмереть. 

\- Как ты… - Он и сам не знал, что собирался сказать или спросить, но в это мгновение король Эребора сделал любые вопросы бессмысленными: посмотрев на Трандуила странно опустошенным взглядом, он прикрыл глаза и соскользнул с кресла прямо на юную траву под ногами, лишившись сознания так быстро и глубоко, как рухнувшая с небес подстреленная птица. Балин метнулся к своему королю, следующим колени рядом с гномом преклонил Гудмар. 

Трандуил вдруг почувствовал совершенно непривычное для себя смятение мыслей: он видел, как один из эльфов-прислужников поднес сосуд с водой к лежащему Торину, как Гудмар плеснул немного холодной жидкости на мертвенно-белое лицо гнома, но не способен был даже пошевелиться. Балин, отчаявшись привести в сознание короля, поднялся на ноги:   
\- Ему не нужно было усаживаться на лошадь, мы говорили ему… 

\- Давно ему хуже? – Чужим голосом спросил Трандуил. 

\- Да с самой встречи в Дейле, мой лорд. Ох, не стоило ему ехать! Я уговаривал его отправить к вам ворона, остаться в Эреборе, но он, упрямец, вбил себе в голову, что должен ехать, как будто это было вопросом жизни и смерти… 

«Может, это и есть вопрос жизни и смерти, - мелькнуло в голове Трандуила. – Может, он ехал ко мне за помощью, думал, что только я смогу что-то сделать…» Наконец, лесной король кликнул стражников, которым предстояло как можно быстрее отнести Торина в королевский дворец, и, не глядя на гостей, быстро вышел из шатра: надеяться больше было не на кого, а сама мысль о том, что Торин может вот так – в дни мира, весеннего цветения – умереть пред эльфийскими чертогами, вызывала у Трандуила что-то подозрительно похожее на панику. Глупо чувствовать ответственность, которую на тебя никто не возлагал, но именно это ощущал эльфийский король – ответственность за Торина. Если он действительно надеялся на силы Трандуила… на его помощь… он просто не мог обмануть этих ожиданий. Впрочем, несмотря на собранный вид, с которым эльфийский король вышагивал по направлению к дворцу, он понятия не имел, что делать, как спасать гнома, ставшего вдруг таким важным для сердца Трандуила. 

*

Наблюдая за препирательствами парочки эльфийских лекарей между собой и с Балином, Трандуил хранил неподвижность: его состояние выдавали лишь руки, которыми эльфийский король обхватил свои плечи, словно теплая весна вдруг отступила перед прохладой смерти. Торин – все еще без сознания, тревожно разметавшийся в лихорадке, – лежал на высоком ложе, распахнутая сорочка являла глазам присутствующих кроваво-красную рану на его груди; лекари и Балин громко, уж и не боясь потревожить больного, обсуждали, что с ним делать, а Трандуил глядел на них со стиснутыми зубами. И, когда один из лекарей в очередной раз стал убеждать Балина, держащего в руках сосуд с лекарством, в том, что морской колокольчик – верное средство, лесной король не выдержал: 

\- Всё, хватит! – Он выступил вперед, и все умолкли, услышав в его голосе величайшее нетерпение. – Больше никаких лекарств, никаких мазей, лепестков, ничего. Просто… - Он отчаянным взглядом окинул измученное тело Торина, - промойте его рану водой из Источника, сейчас же. 

В покоях воцарилась тишина, только где-то в отдалении слышен был шум подгорного водопада. Лекари переглянулись с удивлением: воды Источника испокон веков считались священными и использовались только королевским родом – изредка для омовения, а чаще для питья, когда кому-то из венценосных особ требовалось вернуть мысли и чувства на правильное место. Источник бил тонкой струей в узкой расщелине на самой вершине восточной части горы и сохранял свою чистоту уже больше тысячелетия. Видя, что эльфы не решаются выполнять его приказ, Трандуил, собрав остатки терпения, внушительно взглянул на них и кивнул, подтверждая свое решение. Балин, смущенно сжав в руке сосуд с лекарством, тяжело уселся в кресло в углу обширных покоев, в которых разместили Торина. Высокий потолок был увенчан сводчатыми арками, по стенам струились изысканные эльфийские узоры, большие окна впускали много света и воздуха, и Балин, хотя мысли его были заняты здоровьем короля, не мог не осознать, сколь высокой чести удостоил лорд Трандуил своего упрямого союзника, еще недавно бывшего чуть ли не врагом ему. 

Наконец, один из лекарей принес большой хрустальный кувшин, наполненной прозрачной мерцающей водой, чистой, как слеза; по старинной традиции, в первую очередь он подал кувшин лесному королю, который сделал из него несколько глотков, а затем уж повернулся к Торину Дубощиту, которого второй лекарь успел за это время освободить от одежды и до талии прикрыть легкой простыней. Пока один из них нараспев плел кружево эльфийских заклинаний излечения, второй чуть дрогнувшей рукой плеснул воду из кувшина на грудь Торина – и тот дернулся, задрожал от укола ледяной жидкости. Под второй и третьей, и четвертой порцией воды Торин уже не двигался, но губы его шевелились, будто он разговаривал с кем-то невидимым в своих лихорадочных снах. 

Трандуил, все еще ощущая на губах вкус священной воды, расстегнул несколько крючков на тунике, распахивая ее на шее и груди, давая себе больше воздуха; вода из Источника всегда так на него действовала – воспламеняла, стесняла что-то в груди… а теперь он еще и не мог избавиться от ощущения, будто мерцающая жидкость связала их с Торином общей прозрачной нитью. Трандуил напряженным взглядом следил за каплями, стекающими по загорелому животу подгорного короля, запутывающимися в коротких волосах на его груди, и ему казалось, что они просачиваются через поры его собственной кожи, жгут холодом его собственное тело. 

В кувшине оставалось не меньше половины, и лекарь повернулся к своему господину с вопросом в глазах; Трандуил взмахнул рукой, указывая на больного, и эльф оставшейся водой омыл лицо гнома, его руки, волосы. Утомившиеся лекари разогнулись, сделав все возможное, и Торин, оставленный ими, лежал на ложе, словно рыба, выброшенная на берег, - покрытый влажными бликами волшебной воды, с разметавшимися по простыням черными кольцами мокрых волос. Трандуил с трудом оторвал от него взгляд и кивнул эльфам. 

К сумеркам они остались наедине. Лекарей лесной король отпустил, ибо в их арсенале более не осталось слов для лечения гнома; Балин отправился ужинать и прощаться с отъезжавшими Бардом и Гудмаром, которые, убедившись, что подгорный король серьезно болен, с неохотой возвращались в Дейл; у покоев Торина остались лишь стражники, а в самой комнате было тихо и даже страшно – как в затишье между двумя раскатами грома. Трандуил понятия не имел, подействовало ли лечение, и хорошим знаком было только то, что гном перестал метаться и гореть, и, кажется, погрузился в глубокий сон. 

Трандуил мягко и медленно приблизился к Торину, присел рядом с ним на ложе, с горькой усмешкой думая о том, что история повторилась: вот он – снова – у постели полумертвого подгорного короля, и от него зависит, будет ли тот жить. Только в тот раз им двигало вынужденно данное обещание, раздраженное решение, досада, навязанный долг, а в этот раз… Трандуил протянул руку и пропустил сквозь пальцы несколько локонов волос Торина – они все еще были влажными и очень мягкими на ощупь; прикоснулся подушечками пальцев к морщинке меж нахмуренных бровей подгорного короля; провел тыльной стороной ладони по его виску и щеке, боясь поверить в то, что жар начал спадать. Убрал руку – и Торин неосознанно потянулся за нею, как зверь, обеспокоенный прекращением ласки, но тут же уронил голову на подушку, лишенный всяких сил. И снова в сердце Трандуила вползло уже знакомое чувство – жажда, нетерпение, нежелание оставаться в стороне; он тотчас же встал, словно Торин был обжигающим огнем, и пошел к двери, не собираясь оборачиваться. Но у двери все же остановился, взял одну из ламп, похожих на те, которые он подарил гному, - красную, зажег ее и, вернувшись к ложу Торина, поставил ее рядом с ним. Когда Торин проснется… Мягкие красные всполохи легли на обескровленное лицо подгорного короля, блеснули на влажных губах, и Трандуил быстро вышел из покоев, приказав стражникам позвать лекарей для наблюдения за больным.


	9. Красный фонарь

Открыв глаза, Торин забыл выдохнуть: за огромным окном желто-пламенеющее солнце начинало закатываться за высокие деревья Мирквуда, но с небесным светилом успешно соперничал удивительно красивый красный фонарь, стоявший у постели, на которой лежал гном. Подгорный король огляделся и, поняв, что в покоях больше никого нет, позволил себе немного расслабиться, неподвижно лежа на нежнейших эльфийских простынях и поглядывая на свою рану, которая выглядела зажившей: о недавних проблемах говорило лишь небольшое покраснение по краям да отзвук бесконечной ноющей боли, которая мучила Торина всю зиму. Очевидно было, что он в покоях дворца Трандуила, но как долго он пролежал в беспамятстве, - то гномьему королю было неизвестно. Он помнил лишь горячку, череду бредовых видений, которые мешались с реальностью и самыми безумными фантазиями, сменяя друг друга так быстро, что невозможно было их расплести и разделить. Что было реальным: сон о том, что он ныряет в прохладный ручей, о том, что лесной король прикасается теплыми пальцами к его щеке, о том, что он горит в огне, о том, что он летит высоко над землей, удерживаемый лишь когтями гигантского орла, и видит перед собой отблеск красного света?.. Последнее, пожалуй, могло быть настоящим – если иметь в виду только свет, но не птицу. Торин повернулся на бок и завороженно уставился на фонарь, боясь даже вообразить себе, что кто-то оставил его тут намеренно… скорее всего, у эльфов просто так принято, вот и все. 

Торин медленно встал, завернувшись в тонкое одеяло, которое лишь такие непрактичные создания, как эльфы, могли назвать одеялом, и сразу же почувствовал, насколько он еще слаб. Да, рана уже почти не болела, но каждое усилие отдавалось болью в его теле, а ноги нетвердо стояли на земле. И все же, несмотря на слабость, странное умиротворение ощущал Торин Дубощит, подходя к окну, - такое, словно он родился заново. Его волосы рассыпались по плечам, и подгорный король ощутил странный аромат, исходящий от них, - чужой, но приятный… что-то травяное, терпкое и свежее, а еще мягкое, похожее на мед. Торин выглянул в окно и широко улыбнулся увиденному: за стеной леса виднелась вершина Эребора, четко прорисованная в небе на фоне закатного зарева. Светлячки и темные бабочки роились у окна, привлеченные светом фонаря; от леса исходило ощущение вечности и абсолютного покоя. 

\- Если свалишься без сознания снова, я не стану тебя поднимать, поэтому лучше вернись в постель, упрямый гном. 

Торин вздрогнул и быстро обернулся, и правда, покачнувшись на слабых еще ногах: у двери стоял Трандуил, выражение глаз которого стремительно металось от обеспокоенности к раздражению и – в конце концов – облегчению. 

\- Не верю, что ты оставил бы меня лежать на каменном полу, Трандуил, - ответил Торин, устало прислоняясь спиной к резной раме окна; при виде эльфийского короля в его груди вспыхнула радость – столь же внезапная, сколь и сильная. 

\- Проверим? – Поднял бровь Трандуил, складывая руки на груди, и в это самое мгновение Торин, словно взглянув на эльфа отстраненным и совершенно новым взглядом, ясно увидел за всей его холодностью и заносчивостью целый океан эмоций – едва намеченных, ускользающих и сплетающихся друг с другом, но таких живых и реальных, что от удивления он опустил глаза и, вцепившись покрепче в одеяло, двинулся назад к ложу. 

Лесной король приблизился на несколько шагов, словно хотел помочь ему, но, конечно, не стал этого делать – лишь следил пристрастным взглядом за тем, как Торин полусидя устраивается в постели, то и дело подтягивая то с этой, то с той стороны нещадно сползающее одеяло, которое совершенно возмутительным образом не желало скрывать всего подгорного короля целиком и обнажало то плечи, то ноги, то спину. 

\- Как долго я здесь? 

\- Четыре вечера со дня встречи. 

Торин ответил лишь стоном разочарования: он и представить не мог, что провалялся без сознания так долго. Он закусил губу и, окинув сомневающимся взглядом эльфа, спросил:   
\- Мне намного лучше; что ты сделал? 

Трандуил пожал плечами в образцово рассчитанном изысканно-небрежном жесте:   
\- Выбросил все твои мази, а мои лекари промыли твои раны водой из… источника. 

\- Источника? – Переспросил Торин, уловив заминку в голосе лесного короля. Тот кивнул: 

\- Это особая вода, и ты должен быть польщен таким лечением, Торин Дубощит. 

Подгорный король закатил глаза:   
\- Ох, ну конечно, я же недостоин такого благодеяния, как пара глотков какой-то там «особой» эльфийской воды! 

\- Вообще-то, «глотков» было больше: мы практически искупали тебя в ней. 

Во взгляде Трандуила блеснуло какое-то странное выражение, словно крайне привлекательное воспоминание возникло перед его очами; голос лесного короля понизился, и Торин с дрожью в животе ответил ему тревожным взглядом. Только теперь он ощутил в полной мере свою собственную наготу, почувствовав себя беззащитным, уязвимым. 

\- Я был в бреду? Мне кажется, что мне снилось что-то странное, и я… 

Трандуил явно уловил в голосе Торина тень страха, и это открытие доставило ему массу удовольствия. Он бросил взгляд в окно, сквозь которое в покои просачивались сумерки, и неторопливо зажег еще одну лампу, стоящую на столике. 

\- О да, ты бредил, и, знаешь, - он обернулся к Торину с мстительной улыбкой на устах, - говорил в бреду много всего интересного. 

Если бы Торин был властен над реакциями своего тела, то в это мгновение отдал бы все на свете, включая Аркенстон, чтобы не покраснеть так мучительно перед ухмыляющимся эльфом. Трандуил, вдоволь насладившись триумфом, налил себе чаю из чайника, стоявшего на столике, но потом поймал жаждущий взгляд гнома и не удержался от того, чтобы подразнить его:   
\- Я тебе не прислуга, Торин. 

\- Если бы ты был моим гостем в Эреборе, я бы не счел унижением подать тебе кубок с вином или налить чаю. – Пробурчал обиженный подгорный король, все еще пламенея смущением. 

Трандуил картинно вздохнул, но потом с легчайшей из улыбок ловко налил чаю в удобную широкую чашку и принес ее Торину, который следил за ним темнеющим взглядом исподлобья. Лесной король намеренно не глядел в лицо Торину, отдавая ему чай, - и поплатился за это: Торин, взяв чашку в одну руку, другой со внезапной силой вцепился в запястье Трандуила и дернул его на себя, заставляя взглянуть на него. 

Трандуил удивленно и даже с долей испуга встретился взглядами с Торином. 

\- О чем я говорил в бреду? – Упрямо спросил подгорный король, и Трандуил немедленно бы одернул руку, но в глазах Торина он прочитал невысказанный вопрос, жажду, а следом – вспыхнувший огонь. Он помедлил, словно колеблясь с ответом, а король гномов, сам изумляясь собственной грубости, страстности, вдруг ощутил, как трудно ему противиться притяжению, которое толкало его к Трандуилу и, скорее всего, стало причиной его выходки. Растерянный и сомневающийся лесной король, чье лицо замерло в паре дюймов от его собственного, уже не казался лесным духом, а, напротив, обладал хорошо ощутимой плотью, которую Торин чуял, как зверь, инстинктом, влечением тела. Торин на мгновение отвел глаза от настороженных голубых глаз, - чтобы скользнуть взглядом по приоткрытым губам Трандуила, по его шее и далее – меж ключиц, а затем вернуться к его лицу и понять, как смутило эльфа это бесцеремонное разглядывание. Но лесной король, тотчас же вернув себе самообладание, красноречиво посмотрел на ладонь гнома, все еще сжимавшую его запястье, и прошипел с вызовом, наклонив голову:   
\- Что бы ты ни собрался сделать со мной, Торин, на это тебе нужно намного больше сил и здоровья, чем у тебя есть сейчас. 

Пальцы подгорного короля моментально разжались, а сам он откинулся на подушку, прикрывая глаза. Его жег стыд за его выходку, и в то же время слова Трандуила словно впечатались в его разум, оставаясь загадкой, головоломкой. Спустя мгновение он решился взглянуть на эльфийского короля, задумчиво стоявшего в отдалении. С удивлением Торин понял, что в его глазах нет обиды или угрозы, скорее интерес и, пожалуй, какая-то неведомая борьба, которую подгорный король не мог понять, потому что был занят собственным внутренним сражением с сильнейшим желанием снова прикоснуться к Трандуилу, заставить его приблизиться… ближе, еще ближе…   
Их взгляды встретились, и лесной король, сжав губы, отвернулся. 

*

Балин вышел из покоев, отведенных на время выздоровления Торину, сердитым – и тут же отправился в библиотеку, на которую ему указали стражники. Там он, как и ожидал, застал Трандуила, который, расхаживая вдоль просторного зала, заставленного книгами, свитками и стеклянными витринами с артефактами, что-то диктовал молодому эльфу, ловко орудовавшему пером. Лесной король, не дожидаясь просьбы Балина, отослал Нэнве распорядиться насчет почты и предложил старому гному присесть. 

\- Благодарю, лорд Трандуил. Я пришел лишь сказать, что уезжаю в Эребор; мой король пожелал, чтобы я присмотрел за королевством, пока он набирается сил в ваших чертогах. 

Трандуил наклонил голову и бросил на Балина терпеливый взгляд: гном явно хотел сказать что-то еще. Тот поколебался: неподвижный и ледяной король эльфов внушал ему – привыкшему быть осторожным – опасения. Но потом все же проговорил:   
\- Хотя, позвольте мне эту откровенность, мой господин, я бы предпочел, чтобы Торин вернулся в Эребор вместе со мной… или, по крайней мере, позволил остаться с ним до его выздоровления. 

Трандуил, наконец, уловил суть в бормотании Балина и нахмурился:   
\- Ты что же, думаешь, что я причиню какое-то зло твоему королю? После того, как вылечил его? – В его словах звучало искреннее недоумение. Гном испуганно покачал головой. 

\- О нет, лорд Трандуил. Но чтобы причинить зло кому-то, необязательно желать этого или делать что-то… плохое. – Балин поднял взгляд на лесного короля, застывшего на месте и глядящего на него с нечитаемым выражением на красивом лице. – Торин нужен Эребору, мой господин. 

И без того нахмуренные брови короля эльфов окончательно сошлись на переносице; он мог бы потребовать объяснений или, наоборот, уверить Балина в отсутствии всякого интереса и к Эребору, и к его королю, но что-то в словах гнома возмутило Трандуила, заставило его, опасно понизив голос, спросить, глядя на гнома почти гневно:   
\- А что нужно самому Торину? 

Брови Балина поползли вверх, он смешался, не зная, что ответить на это, но понимая, что настроение эльфийского короля изменилось – и явно не в пользу гостя. Он смолк, а Трандуил, встав, церемонно кивнул и попрощался с ним, сказав, что все необходимое в дорогу он может просить у прислуги и конюхов. Не дожидаясь, пока Балин соберется с мыслями, лесной король покинул библиотеку и, поднявшись в свои покои, вышел на балкон, уже обвитый кое-где нежно-зелеными побегами дикого винограда. 

Трандуил прекрасно понял, что имел в виду Балин, и должен был себе сознаться, что этот скрытый смысл вежливых фраз гнома не только разгневал его, но и возбудил, заставил его сердце биться быстрее, сильнее. Обращаясь с подобными речами к лесному королю, Балин меж строк намекал на уязвимость Торина перед Трандуилом, - и внезапно осознание этой власти над подгорным королем, который вот-вот останется в полном одиночестве и под его кровом, ударило в голову королю эльфов, как крепкое вино из Дорвиниона. Он помнил, как зажегся огонь в глазах Торина вчера, пока его пальцы сжимали руку Трандуила, - и этот огонь был зеркальным отражением того, который ощутил внутри себя сам лесной король… Трандуил вцепился в резное ограждение балкона и, закрыв глаза, приказал себе успокоиться. Собственное состояние, желания и побуждения пугали его: он не помнил тех времен, когда испытывал подобное; пока ему удавалось держать себя под контролем, но границы его благоразумия внезапно сжались, стали обозримыми, и это его смутило больше даже, чем сам факт страстного и неразумного желания по отношению к Торину Дубощиту.


	10. Ивы

Поначалу Торин был уверен, что приглашение лесного короля восстановить свое здоровья в его дворце, - просто любезность, вынужденная мера для них обоих: оба короля понимали, что Торин не в силах пока преодолеть путь до Эребора. Поэтому в первые дни он яростно выискивал в отношении к нему окружающих неприязнь и пренебрежение. Тщетно: слуги и стражники вели себя с ним почтительно, мальчишка-эльф – королевский помощник – убегал от своего господина, чтобы расспросить Торина об Эреборе, о котором он только слышал невероятные истории, а сам Трандуил… с ним было сложнее. Все его действия говорили о том, что он рад видеть подгорного короля в своем дворце, но его ядовитый язык то и дело наносил мелкие раны Торину. Гном вообще плохо понимал лесного короля: тот то затягивал вечернюю трапезу до глубокой ночи, сидя напротив Торина и пожирая его странным взглядом, то сбегал, стоило подгорному королю к нему обратиться с ничего не значащим вопросом. Апогея странности эльфа достигли на третий день, когда Торин, чуть переборщив с вином, сообщил подданным Трандуила, сидевшим вокруг стола, что отлично играет на арфе. Те шутливо подняли его на смех, уверенные в том, что в гноме говорят винные пары, а так как их господин и не думал их одергивать одним из своих знаменитых замораживающих взглядов, все кончилось тем, что они вынесли в залу для трапез красивую и не слишком громоздкую арфу, указав на нее Торину, который, ко всеобщему удивлению, ни капли не смутился при виде инструмента. 

Странно, но, вопреки ожиданиям, гном – одетый в синюю расшитую тунику, которую к его фигуре подогнали эльфийские портные, - не выглядел с арфой нелепо или неестественно; мастерски подперев ее коленом, он тронул струны и улыбнулся ее дивному звучанию. Он действительно умел играть – и делал это великолепно, хотя и нечасто, так как в его репертуаре все больше было меланхоличных, тонких мелодий, которые в Эреборе в новые жизнерадостные времена не пользовались спросом, хотя когда король играл, сбегались все обитатели горы. Торин, чувствуя на себе тяжелый, пристальный до жадности взгляд Трандуила, решил, что будет играть для него – ту мелодию, которая была у него на сердце всякий раз, когда он видел лесного короля, всякий раз, когда их взгляды встречались, обмениваясь невысказанными словами. И когда мелодия эта зазвучала, все эльфы за столом затихли, прекратились все разговоры и смех, даже прислужники перестали звенеть кубками и кувшинами. Музыка звучала не так тонко, как эльфийское исполнение, но мастерски, виртуозно, а в мелодии была особая и неотразимая сила, пульсирующая в каждом звуке; Торин не просто играл, он звуками рассказывал историю, выворачивал свое сердце наизнанку. Его мелодия изменялась, ускорялась, замедлялась, то парила, то царапала душу, трогала всякого, кто ее слышал. 

Когда Торин закончил играть и, не поднимая глаз, уперся лбом в свой инструмент – от усталости и для того, чтобы не глядеть на лесного короля, ведь в глазах его еще стояло то, что он пытался выразить в мелодии, все некоторое время молчали, а потом горячо и с восторгом стали уговаривать гнома сыграть еще. Но Торин не успел ответить на эти просьбы – их прервал Трандуил, который сказал до суровости кратко:   
\- Оставьте короля Торина, ему нужно отдохнуть, - и его подданные отступили. Когда сам подгорный король, наконец, поднял глаза на эльфийского господина, взгляд того был устремлен на арфу, а сам он, казалось, был преисполнен задумчивости и даже грусти. 

*

Трандуил, и в самом деле, не хотел еще более утруждать гнома, ведь очевидно было, что тот устал; но, когда он запретил подданным требовать продолжения, им двигало нечто иное: он знал, что просто не выдержит более ни одной ноты, извлеченной пальцами Торина из струн арфы. Каждое мгновение его игры были для лесного короля величайшим удовольствием, но и мукой, настоящей пыткой; последние преграды, возведенные им в душе против Торина, рушились, пока звучала эта мелодия. Ему сделалось трудно дышать, ожидание предстоящей боли и страданий (а что еще могли ему принести подобные чувства к подгорному королю?) затопило его. У него более не было сил защищаться или бежать от Торина, поэтому все, на что он мог надеяться, - это скорая дата отъезда подгорного короля в Эребор, которую Трандуил в мыслях то решительно приближал, то горячо отодвигал, но ждал этого дня он со страхом и непонятным нетерпением. 

Торин выздоравливал на удивление быстро: сначала сошла краснота с его шрама, который вскоре превратился в розовато-белый неровный рубец, потом мертвенная бледность сменилась здоровым оттенком лица, глаза его заблестели, и, наконец, к подгорному королю стали возвращаться силы – причем не по дням, а по часам. Теперь ему скучно было сидеть на месте, впервые за все время, прошедшее с Битвы, он чувствовал себя сильным, молодым, готовым дать отпор кому угодно, и даже несколько раз поучаствовал в эльфийской тренировке, с изумлением обнаружив, что лесные воины искренне восхищаются его военной отвагой, проявленной на поле боя. 

Трандуила эти перемены в подгорном короле тревожили: и потому, что приближали время его отъезда, и потому, что вместе с силами к Торину возвращалась его неистовость, властность, его гордыня. Он ожидал, что гном станет невыносимым, как только поправится, но беспокойный и громкий Торин в присутствии Трандуила словно становился другим существом: нередко лесной король ловил адресованные ему задумчивые взгляды Торина, в которых чувствовалась странная и даже пугающая решимость. Никогда и никто не смел так смотреть на лесного короля – так властно, бесстыдно и настойчиво, - но Трандуила не покидало нелепое, но сильное ощущение того, что Торин имеет на это право. 

За день до отъезда в Эребор Торин, зашедший по приглашению короля в библиотеку, столкнулся в дверях с одним из эльфийских капитанов, а сам Трандуил, покусывая губу, сказал неровным тоном, будто и сам не был уверен в удачности этой идеи:   
\- Мои воины поймали в лесу орка с каким-то жалким существом, рабом, и мне нужно ехать туда, чтобы разобраться с ним. Не хочу видеть этих уродцев в своих чертогах… Если желаешь, можешь составить мне компанию. – И внезапно добавил, дрогнув ресницами: - Погода уж очень хороша. 

Торин, хотя и счел, что лесной король ведет себя странно (что не было редкостью), согласился не раздумывая: поездка по весеннему лесу, да еще в компании Трандуила, сулила только приятные впечатления. Дорога к месту, где эльфы поймали орка, заняла чуть больше часа, - и ею оба короля наслаждались сверх меры, потому что погода, и правда, стояла прекрасная. Их сопровождали несколько стражников, а по дороге – на пересечении со Старым Трактом - они повстречались с коротким караваном легких телег, сопровождаемым людьми из Дейла. Воины-люди низко поклонились королям, а возницы, разинув рты, рассматривали невиданное чудо: эльфийский король в сопровождении гномьего короля, одетого в эльфийские одежды, прогуливаются по опасному Мирквуду и наслаждаются солнечным светом. Отъехав от обоза на некоторое расстояние, Торин и Трандуил обменялись молчаливыми смеющимися взглядами. 

Пойманный орк был жив, но изранен: он шипел на эльфов, ощерившись гнилыми зубами; рядом с ним жалось жалкое и жутковатое существо, в котором, присмотревшись, можно было узнать совсем юного лесного тролля, возможно, даже детеныша, ослепленного и с цепью на шее. Трандуил, кривясь от отвращения, быстро выяснил, что орк попросту прятался в лесу, ничего особенного не замышляя, а его раб был средством устрашения, которое он использовал при грабеже людских поселений вдоль реки. Орка обезглавил стражник-эльф, а тролля убил сам лесной король, точно и молниеносно нанеся удар мечом прямо в его сердце; существо умерло мгновенно, не успев даже дернуться. Торин, не слезавший все это время со своей лошади, с сочувствием глядел на Трандуила, которому явно не доставила никакого удовольствия его ужасная миссия. Подгорный король поймал его взгляд и едва заметно дернул уголком губ, что вызвало ответную – пусть и слабую – улыбку эльфа. Уже усевшись на коня, Трандуил вдруг повернулся к стражникам:   
\- Мы с королем Торином вернемся другой дорогой, вдоль гротов. А вы отправляйтесь назад… и приберитесь здесь. 

Он тронул коня, ничего не объясняя удивленному подгорному королю, и лишь когда они вдвоем отъехали от эльфов и окровавленных тел, сказал:   
\- Я покажу тебе знаменитые гроты Мирквуда, которые тебя – гнома – должны впечатлить. Если ты не спешишь вернуться назад, конечно, - добавил он с ухмылкой, на которую Торин ответил лишь пренебрежительным фырканьем. Спешить ему было некуда, и он никак не мог быть против того, чтобы удлинить поездку в компании Трандуила. Далее они поехали наедине. 

*

Дорога, которую они преодолели до этого, была лишь слабым подобием того великолепия, которое увидел Торин, огибая с лесным королем лес по восточной дуге. Им встретились удивительные деревья с красными и золотистыми листьями, эльфийское название которых, произнесенное Трандуилом, тут же выветрилось из головы гнома, несколько быстрых ручьев с серебристыми водами, темные участки, звучащие странными голосами, - их они старательно объезжали, и, наконец, обещанные гроты. Огромные полости в белом известняке были гулкими и темными, из одной из них вырвались потревоженные летучие мыши, взметнувшие своими крыльями длинные золотистые пряди волос эльфийского короля, чем вызвали приступ торжествующего смеха Торина и парочку угрожающих взглядов Трандуила. 

В этой части леса было очень спокойно – только шелест деревьев и мягкое пение птиц нарушало это затишье; Торин и Трандуил тоже почти не разговаривали – и так случалось не в первый раз. Поглядывая на лесного короля, Торин с удивлением думал о том, что рядом с ним ему вообще не хочется открывать рта, наоборот, хочется лишь ехать, полузакрыв глаза и ощущая это невероятное существо рядом. Иногда их лошади едва не терлись боками друг о друга, и тогда короли бросали друг на друга пристальные взгляды исподтишка, каждый по-своему думая о том, что эта прогулка не вечна, как и этот день. Завтра подгорный король соберется в дорогу и… 

\- Нет ли здесь неподалеку какого-нибудь тихого места, где бы мы могли отдохнуть? Похоже, я переоценил свои силы, - проговорил Торин глухо, после того, как гордость в его сердце была сокрушена желанием чуть-чуть продлить эти последние часы в покое зачарованного леса. 

Трандуил взглянул на него, наклонив голову, с каким-то незнакомым гному обреченным выражением на лице.   
\- Да, есть удобная солнечная ложбина у ивовой рощи, там, чуть выше, - он указал в сторону зеленеющих зарослей. – Если ты… уверен… 

Они несколько мгновений, не дыша, глядели друг на друга. Торину почудилось, что они говорят о чем-то между строк, и мерцающий блеск в глазах Трандуила это подтвердил, и все же подгорный король решительно кивнул, не сводя глаз с эльфа, чьи веки дрогнули, спрятали то, что мог выдать взгляд. Они повернули лошадей и направились к пологим холмам. 

Торин сразу понял, что с поляной, на которой они спешились, что-то не так: окруженная нежно-зелеными ивами, устланная мягкой травой, в которой мелькали бутоны луговых цветков, она была еще красивее, чем лес за ее пределами, но при этом, казалось, даже звуки приглушены в этом круге ив, даже солнце тут светит ленивее, жарче. Меж деревьев струился ручей, в котором поблескивали чешуей мелкие рыбешки, и даже в нем вода текла мягче, неторопливее. Торин вопросительно поднял брови, глядя на лесного короля, который одним жестом и парой эльфийских слов отправил лошадей к ручью за деревьями; он слабо улыбнулся в ответ:   
\- Такие места мы называем «тихими уголками» - это места для отдыха, такие, в которых тебя никто не потревожит и даже не заметит, если будет проходить мимо. 

\- Как это? 

\- Если бы кто-то шел мимо, он бы просто не обратил на нас внимания, не заметил бы лошадей, ничего. Что-то отвлекло бы его – птица или облако необычной формы; это особая сила «тихих уголков», отводящая глаза. 

\- Жаль, что я не знал об этом, когда мы попали в твой лес по дороге в Эребор, - с ухмылкой проговорил Торин, все еще оглядываясь по сторонам. 

\- Ты льстишь себе, гном, тебе бы ни за что не удалось разыскать «тихий уголок» самостоятельно: он открылся тебе только потому, что я был с тобой. 

\- Как и многое другое… - Пробормотал Торин, и лесной король предпочел не заметить этой вскользь брошенной фразы. Он проследил взглядом за Торином, который, присев возле ручья, плеснул в лицо водой; Трандуил сбросил пояс с ножнами и уселся на покрытую упругой сочной травой землю, а затем, усмехнувшись сам себе, прокричал:   
\- Выпей немного воды из ручья, Торин, она очень вкусная, поверь мне! 

Не то чтобы гном доверял словам эльфа, да еще произнесенным таким смеющимся голосом, но, не особо задумываясь, он все же подчинился, сделав несколько глотков. Вода, и правда, была дивно вкусной, чистой и очень холодной… Он встал и пошел к Трандуилу, и тут же остановился, удивленно разинув рот: перед глазами у него вдруг заплясали серебристые блики, звезды, целая россыпь сияющих светлячков, нечто невероятное. Со стороны поляны до него донесся радостный смех Трандуила, глаза которого сияли от наслаждения таким удивительным зрелищем – сурового подгорного короля, блаженно зажмурившегося от эффекта зачарованной воды.   
\- Что это? – Растерянно проговорил Торин, не имея сил обижаться на эльфа, потому что испытанные ощущения были поистине чудесными. 

\- Всего лишь легкие чары, через несколько мгновений пройдет, - успокоил его Трандуил. 

Торин подошел к нему, мотая головой:   
\- Быть под твоей властью – опасное дело, лесной король, - сказал он, глядя на эльфа, удобно устроившегося на траве, сверху вниз. 

\- Что-то ты не спешил сбегать от меня, - вдруг нахмурился Трандуил. 

\- Что-то ты не спешил выгонять меня. 

\- Я гостеприимный король, Торин Дубощит, - процедил сквозь зубы эльф, едва понимая, откуда взялось это напряжение между ними, но не желая уступать. 

\- Раньше у тебя не было проблем с тем, чтобы отказать кому-то в гостеприимстве, - упрямо ответил подгорный король. Глаза Трандуила вспыхнули, и он, казалось, готов был что-то сказать – что-то обидное, неприятное, но потом его веки медленно опустились, а лицо вдруг стало равнодушным, холодным. Торин виновато вздохнул и опустился рядом с королем на траву, глядя на него лишь краем глаза, со страхом того, что собственными руками испортил весь день. 

\- Мои слова несправедливы, Трандуил, я прошу прощения за них, - с сожалением сказал он, и лесной король серьезно взглянул на него, поняв, что он искренен. – Просто мое сердце не на месте из-за скорого возвращения в Эребор. 

Трандуилу показалось, что вокруг них стих даже шепот травы; внезапно Торин распахнулся перед ним, будто ночной цветок, который открывает свой бутон только самым терпеливым. 

\- Там, в Эреборе, сокровища, драгоценные камни… что бы я ни делал, все равно чувствую силу золота – и борюсь с ней с утра до ночи, и даже во сне меня не отпускает до конца драконий недуг, будто когтистая лапа Смауга бесконечно тянется ко мне, угрожает схватить, сжать до смерти… 

Голос Торина звучал так откровенно, так мягко, что Трандуил, замерев, мог только смотреть на подгорного короля, не мигая и не шевелясь, вглядываться в его профиль, следить за его опущенными ресницами, скользить взглядом по его печальным губам. Почему-то эльф знал, что он – первый и единственный, кому подгорный король говорит подобные слова. Торин вздохнул и продолжил:   
\- А тут, в твоем королевстве, я дышу свободно, хотя здесь все для меня чужое. Сокровища кажутся просто безделицами, золото – пустяком, тут я вспоминаю о том, что важно нечто совсем другое… - и, словно испугавшись своих слов, он вдруг поднялся на ноги – и, должно быть, отошел бы, смешался, сбежал бы от неожиданной откровенности, если бы Трандуил не поймал его руку, оттолкнувшись от земли локтем и встав на колени. 

Он не понял, чего больше было в синих глазах подгорного короля, когда тот повернулся к нему, - удивления или надежды, но далее Трандуил не желал медлить: притянув к себе Торина, который и не думал сопротивляться, он прижался губами к его губам, поражаясь тому, с каким пылом тот отвечает на его поцелуй, - без колебаний, без страха. Сколько бы они ни спорили, ни боролись и ни обвиняли друг друга до этого, соединившись в поцелуе, два короля сменили вражду на полное единодушие и согласие, угадывая желания друг друга, верно толкуя каждое едва заметное движение. Трандуил оторвался от жарких губ Торина и отстранился, чтобы выровнять сбившееся дыхание, но подгорный король тотчас же прижался губами к белой шее эльфа, целуя ее страстно, жадно, но со сквозящей в каждой ласке мягкостью. И Трандуил, зарывшись пальцами в густые и дикие волосы короля, бездумно, едва дыша, глядя в чистое весеннее небо, вдруг понял, что позволит Торину абсолютно все, что тот пожелает с ним сделать. Так и произошло: лишь однажды Торин впился в разгоряченное лицо эльфа просящим позволения взглядом – когда руки его расправились с туникой лесного короля и сорвали изысканно тонкий плетеный пояс, - и Трандуил ответил ему судорожным кивком и немного безумной улыбкой. Его взгляд блуждал средь медленно шелестящих на ветру листьев, и лесному королю казалось, что вся природа закружилась в горячем водовороте, который два короля сотворили своей невозможной страстью… 

*

Торин, тяжело дыша, пытался успокоиться – чтобы убедиться в удивительном открытии – том, что эльфийское сердце, которое в тот момент билось под его щекой, может пульсировать так быстро, так лихорадочно. Он с трудом поднял голову, в которой все еще шумело опустошение, порожденное экстазом обладания, и убрал с лица Трандуила несколько травинок. 

\- Невозможно не преисполниться страстью к прекрасному эльфийскому королю… - Хрипло проговорил Торин, глядя на распростертого под ним Трандуила ошеломленными глазами. – Но ты… зачем ты это сделал? – Он был искренен в своем недоумении, помня и о разнице между ними, и о красоте лесного короля, и о бездне презрения, которое так долго к нему испытывал эльф. 

\- Ты недооцениваешь себя, Торин, - судорожно сжимая в ладони прядь волос гнома, ответил Трандуил. – Твоя жажда жизни… она и во мне зажгла огонь, заставила меня почувствовать себя живым. – Он прикрыл глаза, молясь о том, чтобы неугомонный гном, едва не растерзавший его своей страстью, умолк и полежал спокойно. Ему не хотелось говорить, и еще меньше – задумываться о том, что будет с ними в будущем… как будто у них было это самое будущее. Как странно, - вдруг подумал он, - жить так долго, разбрасываться целыми столетиями, чтобы потом в один весенний день цепляться за часы, минуты, мгновения, проведенные в объятиях того, кого еще недавно ты считал врагом! Трандуил повернулся на бок, не выпуская подгорного короля из объятий, и, не желая выходить из блаженного отрицания существующего мира, уткнулся лицом в шею Торина, позволив тому перебирать свои светлые волосы. Возможно, они с Торином – всего лишь прореха в ткани судеб, но целое мгновение в этой вечности принадлежало только им двоим. 

Возвращаясь в королевские чертоги, они ни слова не сказали друг другу, - как и на следующее утро, когда Торин, сев на свою лошадь, отправился, не оборачиваясь, в Эребор.


	11. В новом свете

На обратном пути в Эребор Торина терзали лишь воспоминания о времени, проведенном с Трандуилом в «тихом уголке», все прочие мысли были отодвинуты далеко за границу его сознания. Тихо-тихо сидя в седле и не слыша ни криков птиц, ни разговоров стражников, которые его сопровождали, подгорный король с горящими щеками снова и снова возвращался к тому моменту, когда Трандуил шептал что-то горячо и быстро на эльфийском, когда он, внезапно открыв глаза, вгляделся в него своими невероятными лазурными глазами с расширенными зрачками, когда вдруг принялся целовать спину Торина – каждый позвонок – от самой шеи и вниз, вниз. Какая-то часть подгорного короля не могла поверить в то, что произошло, но слишком свежи были воспоминания – будоражащие, удивительные – чтобы гном мог затолкать их в сундук памяти и жить дальше. 

Завидев ворота Одинокой Горы, Торин ощутил странную тревогу, но лишь после поздравлений своих людей, обрадованных его добрым здоровьем, приветственного пира, целого дня в эреборской толчее, когда король, наконец, оказался в тиши своих покоев, он понял, что изменилось в нем. Еще зимой, придя в себя после тяжелого выздоровления, он ощутил какую-то потерянность: Эребор был возвращен его семье и его народу, миссия выполнена, дракон повержен. Ранее ему думалось, что после этого он заживет, как всегда надеялся, - в своем доме, со своими богатствами. Но богатства теперь были для него отравой, а накопление стало бессмысленным, чуждым занятием. Он этого не понимал до конца, все время ощущая тоску и пустоту, несмотря на все свои свершения, но теперь, после ошеломления любовных объятий с лесным королем, он, словно родившись заново, вдруг осознал, что та жизнь, которой он так жаждал раньше, теперь не подходит для него. Ему даже подумалось, что лучше бы он умер тогда, рядом с Азогом, оставшись в глазах своего народа героем-победителем… да, но в этом случае он никогда бы не испытал того, что произошло между ним и Трандуилом. Торин, едва ли не вываливаясь из своего маленького окошка, глядел на Мирквуд и, безрассудно улыбаясь, думал: нет, он должен был выжить, иначе потерял бы так много… 

Торин не был бы королем, если бы не знал твердо: его обязанность – не только вернуть родную гору своему народу, но и править ею, делать все необходимое, и он намерен был стать хорошим королем для гномов Эребора, но… его собственные желания были настолько иными, что он боялся и думать о том, куда они могли бы его привести. Он был полон решимости восславить род Дурина, сохранить честь своего имени, сделать из Одинокой Горы процветающее королевство, - и это было главным. Это всегда было главным. Глядя на эльфийские фонари в своих покоях, король думал, что, возможно, Трандуил и его внезапная вспышка страсти – это просто дар Ауле ему, Торину, за все страдания и лишения, которые он вытерпел на своем пути к цели. Возможно, ему нужно принять дар, восславить Ауле и забыть обо всем… хотя бы попытаться? 

Но время показало, насколько наивным был Торин, думая, что ему легко удастся забыть нежность белой кожи лесного короля, сияние его глаз, его чистый и мягкий смех. Весна минула, и начавшееся лето принесло подгорному королю не только жаркие дни и заботы, но и душные ночи, наполненные снами, в которых он сжимал в объятиях податливого эльфа, целовал его губы и не желал отпускать – до самого рассвета, когда он просыпался с именем Трандуила на устах. Очень скоро Торин понял, что лесной король разбудил в нем желание, которое ранее он удовлетворял лишь походу, случайно, не сожалея и не думая ни о чем лишней минуты; теперь это было нечто совершенно другое – иссушающая жажда, мучающая и одновременно услаждающая, огонь во всем теле, настоящее безумие. Не раз и не два Торин во тьме ночи, рассеиваемой лишь красным фонарем у его постели, воображал Трандуила рядом с собой, выдумывал все новые и новые способы насытиться эльфом, добиться того, чтобы и он сгорал от желания не меньше подгорного короля. 

Конечно, он мог обратить свой взор на другие – более доступные – объекты, коих было в достатке. И дело было не только в статусе Торина Дубощита, внимания которого, как метко когда-то заметил Бард, добивались теперь многие, но и в том, что он вернулся из Мирквуда другим – и это чувствовал каждый, чей взгляд падал на короля. Здоровый и сильный, с какой-то отчаянной искрой в синих глазах, быстрый в решениях и движениях, Торин сиял непонятным светом, источник которого некоторые шепотом приписывали эльфийской медицине. Лишь самые старые и мудрые понимали, что такой свет проистекает лишь из страстной любви, завладевшей сердцем безраздельно, но они помалкивали, боясь предполагать, кто и в каких обстоятельствах мог вызвать столь сильные чувства в их обожаемом короле. Сам Торин лишь изредка останавливал взгляд на тех, кто с восхищением и готовностью дать все, что требуется, глядел на короля, но и то вскоре отводил его: если он что и понимал, так это то, что его жажду может утолить лишь одно создание во всем Средиземье – Трандуил, владыка леса, удивительный, далекий и непостижимый. 

*

Эльфийский владыка тоже удивлял своих подданных. В самом начале лета, объявив, что лесные воины в Битве потеряли слишком многих еще и потому, что неподобающе были подготовлены к серьезным боевым действиям, устроил для эльфов летний тренировочный турнир. Многие были изумлены, потому что ничего подобного Трандуил давненько не организовывал, да и вообще, лесной король был подозрительно непоседлив и переменчив этой весной. Тренировочный турнир включал в себя стрельбу из лука, конную гонку, соревнования во владении мечом и метании ножей. Турнир длился две недели, во время которых эльфы королевства не только позабыли про прекрасные дорвинионские вина в погребах, но и основательно выдохлись, хотя соревнования удались на славу, и победители с большим удовольствием принимали поздравления и ценные подарки из рук своего короля, который следил за происходящим с величайшим вниманием. Не раз он сам беспокойно расхаживал у кромки площадки, на которой двое его воинов мастерски сражались, не раз сам порывался вскочить на лошадь и возглавить гонку, но, понимая, что своим участием испортит все дело, ограничивался тем, что присоединялся к тренирующимся и давал советы. Эльфы провожали владыку восторженными взглядами, переглядывались, жалели, что принц Леголас в отъезде, и изо всех сил старались порадовать короля. 

Вся эта бурная деятельность Трандуила проистекала из странного ощущения пробуждения, которое он в полной мере осознал лишь после того, как Торин сел на лошадь и отбыл в Эребор. Тогда, в «тихом уголке», он не лгал, говоря, что подгорный король заставил его почувствовать себя живым, зажег в нем огонь, - все это было правдой. Но также истиной было то, что Трандуил сильно недооценил те чувства, которые в нем воспламенил Торин. 

Через несколько странных дней после отъезда короля Эребора, в течение которых лесной король по большей части удивлялся сам себе, в сновидения Трандуила начали вплетаться новые образы, которые не оставляли сомнений в своем источнике. Чаще всего это был дикий зверь – то волк, то большая кошка, рысь, кто-то с острыми зубами и мягкой шерстью. Зверь этот набрасывался на Трандуила и, прижав его к земле тяжелым пульсирующим телом, терзал в кровь своими зубами его шею… кусал… лизал… пил кровь… смыкал челюсти на саднящей коже, тащил куда-то или просто дышал ему в лицо горячо и медленно. Всякий раз ему было страшно – но это был не страх смерти или поражения, это было отчетливое опасение потерять голову, обо всем забыть, отдаться этому ощущению щекочущей его гладкую кожу шерсти, капающей горячей крови, пульсации. Его руки неизменно сжимали в ладонях шерсть зверя, но никогда не отталкивали его, не боролись. Никогда. 

Трандуил знал, что этот образ в его снах был Торином – мешаниной из всех страхов и эмоций, которые испытал лесной король там, на солнечной поляне рядом с ивами. И дело было не в опасности или агрессии самого подгорного короля (хотя тот был опасен – это король эльфов хорошо знал и чувствовал), а в том, как ошеломлен был Трандуил вторжением Торина в его душу, сознание, тело и эмоции. Тем, как глубоко удалось проникнуть в него гному, как временами, думая о короле Эребора, он ощущал себя разорванным на куски некоей природной неистовой силой, которая, рождаясь в нем самом, действовала с Торином заодно. Это пугало его, но еще больше – смущало, заставляло быть скрытным, тщательно таить в себе свои чувства. 

И потом, в некоторые моменты, когда Трандуил уставал мысленно отторгать подгорного короля, бояться, что тот впоследствии пожалел о произошедшем, стыдиться содеянного, в эти моменты лесной король вспоминал о том, каким удивительно нежным был с ним Торин в тот день. Отчаянным и порывистым – да, но еще больше – нежным. Этот факт заставлял Трандуила задумываться, поглядывая на гору со своего балкона: если Торин, не любя, был таким, то что же ждало того, кого он однажды назовет своим единственным? Мысленно произнося это «не любя», Трандуил недовольно хмурился, зная, чувствуя, понимая, что сознательно лишает Торина любых теплых чувств по отношению к себе. Однажды он решил, что будет считать, будто Торином двигали лишь благодарность за лечение, любопытство, восхищение, возможно, не более того, - решил и с тех пор не позволял себе думать иначе. Он знал, что стоит ему пуститься в дорогу принятия своих и его чувств, и она обязательно приведет их обоих к страданиям, напрасным надеждам, неловкости и разочарованиям, а то и реальным опасностям. В конце концов, они – короли, и их сердца не вполне им принадлежат, - тут Трандуил был согласен со старым Балином, так обеспокоенным метаниями Торина и его чувствами. 

Несомненным было одно: эта весна для Трандуила выдалась совсем не такой, какими были сотни предыдущих. Слабость, которой он сознательно поддался, увлекательная и чувственная игра с огнем, - все это обернулось чем-то во сто крат более сильным, чем он мог ожидать. Зная, что они с Торином зашли слишком далеко, лесной король не понимал до конца, как к этому относиться. Он гневался на себя и на подгорного короля, а следом не желал признавать, что все уже слишком серьезно, находил отговорки и мысленно называл произошедшее в лесу «случайностью» и «безумием». С другой стороны, все эти уничижительные мысли и натужные попытки забыть обо всем, как о пустяковом эпизоде, почему-то оскорбляли Трандуила и, как он чувствовал, косвенно – Торина тоже. Все это приводило его в непривычную растерянность, заставляло вести себя до странности порывисто; Трандуил вдруг полюбил одинокие прогулки по лесу, и частенько они приводили его к «тихому уголку» у ивовой рощи, где он, отпустив лошадь к ручью, подолгу лежал навзничь, закрыв глаза и думая о Торине, - и так порой забывался на долгие часы, вызывая у своих подданных беспокойство и недоуменные вопросы.


	12. Ярмарка Трех Королевств

Мысль о летней ярмарке пришла в голову Барду, владыке Дейла, сначала по вполне практичным соображениям: собрав в одном месте людей, эльфов и гномов, можно было оживить торговлю и запастись на предстоящую осень и зиму всем необходимым. Потом как-то само собой подумалось о том, что из ярмарки, на которую соберутся жители трех королевств, выйдет хороший праздник (особенно если торговля хорошо пойдет). После этого Бард отправил посланников к эльфийскому и гномьему королям – и вскорости получил благосклонные ответы от обоих. Так и решено было провести большую летнюю ярмарку. 

Все окончание весны и начало лета меж тремя королевствами разъезжали посланники с письмами, вопросами и сообщениями, которые по преимуществу были короткими и деловыми. Лишь однажды посланник Эребора доставил Трандуилу письмо, написанное лично Торином Дубощитом; в нем подгорный король в самых вежливых выражениях спрашивал о том, в каких гномьих изделиях видят интерес эльфы. Ответ должен был повлиять на то, что выковывалось с великим усердием в кузнях Эребора к ярмарке. Трандуил, повертев письмо в руках и задумчиво разглядывая со всех сторон, будто надеялся обнаружить на свободном уголке лунные руны, позвал Нэнве, разморенного летней жарой, и принялся сочинять ответ. Поборов соблазн отмахнуться от вопроса гнома (который даже не соизволил ни строчки приписать о своих делах), он составил короткий список, а после этого надолго задумался, до бесконечности колеблясь над тем, стоит ли писать что-то личное… Пока лесной король сомневался, юный Нэнве задремал с пером в руке и был изгнан разгневанным господином из своих покоев с самым неприятным поручением; Трандуил подобрал брошенное перо и добавил лишь: «С пожеланием процветания Эребора, о котором все мысли короля под горой». Трандуил не ждал, что Торин поймет этот едва заметный упрек, в законности которого и сам лесной король не был уверен. Ведь он так же, как и Торин, молчал все это время, не поддерживая никаких связей с Горой, а в посланиях придерживался самой строгой официальности. Такое поведение – их обоих – казалось правильным, но почему-то ранило Трандуила. 

Торин, получив ответ лесного короля, держал послание в руках еще больше времени, чем ушло на его написание, а потом спрятал его в самый глубокий карман и носил с собой всегда, куда бы ни отправлялся. Работа в гномьих кузницах и мастерских кипела: все готовились к ярмарке, надеясь сбыть много изделий и купить взамен то, чем торговали люди и эльфы, - вяленую и соленую рыбу в бочках, вино, посуду из тонкого стекла, сушеные ягоды и варенье, чай, ткани. Король большую часть времени проводил среди всей этой суеты, следя за качеством украшений, шкатулок, доспехов, утвари, кованых украшений, шпилей, топоров, пряжек, кольчуг и прочих товаров, которые вот-вот будут разложены перед придирчивыми взглядами соседей. Только на одобренные королем и его советниками вещи ставили клеймо Эребора, с которым товары допускались на ярмарку. 

На Барда легло больше всего забот по организации ярмарки, - но это было справедливо, потому что именно для людей Дейла важнее всего было сбыть побыстрее рыбу, вяленое мясо и ягоды. Два раза Бард приезжал собственнолично к лесному королю, чтобы решить мелкие вопросы, но видно было, что в Мирквуде он бывает с большим удовольствием, радуясь временному освобождению от забот, а также изысканности общества эльфийского короля. Трандуил явно благоволил ему, охотно обсуждал любые вопросы и давал много хороших советов, с легкостью – всегда изумлявшей человека – припоминая времена Гириона и других предков Барда. Впрочем, многое в лесном короле оставалось для Барда загадкой, и одной из таких загадок были отношения эльфа с подгорным королем. В первый визит, упомянув о том, что торговцы, видевшие на Старом Тракте в Мирквуде их обоих – Трандуила и Торина, очень удивились их мирной прогулке, Бард удостоился лишь настороженного и напряженного взгляда лесного короля, который сжал губы и ответил, что не помнит этой встречи с торговцами. Во второй визит, сказав, что решать некоторые ярмарочные вопросы к Торину отправился Гудмар, Бард в ответ от Трандуила получил внезапно раздраженный и взволнованный взгляд, а потом – и довольно ядовитое замечание по поводу удивительной лояльности советника владыки Дейла к подгорному королю. К счастью, времени на все эти раздумья по поводу странного поведения эльфийского короля у Барда было немного: ярмарка и другие заботы требовали его внимания и днем, и ночью. 

В конце концов, решено было, что ярмарка расположится в долине меж Эребором и Дейлом, на месте Битвы – и это было даже символично: где еще чуть меньше года назад лилась кровь, теперь будет смех, веселье и дружеское общение. Людям и гномам будет удобно приезжать на ярмарку и уезжать на ночь, а эльфы разобьют небольшой лагерь чуть в стороне от ярмарочных площадей, на удобном лугу, который гномы взялись расчистить до приезда обитателей Мирквуда. 

Оставалось только дождаться середины лета и назначенных дней, молясь на хорошую погоду. Все ожидали ярмарки с нетерпением – еще и потому, что гостем на ней обещал быть Гэндальф со своими фейерверками и Бильбо Бэггинсом. 

*

Самые радужные надежды на добрую погоду оправдались в первый же день: прибыв рано утром в ярмарочную долину меж Дейлом и Эребором, лесные эльфы увидели лишь ясное небо без единого облачка и жаркое солнце, слепящее суетливых людей и гномов, которые уже расставляли свои товары на бесчисленных деревянных лавках и в тканевых пирамидах вокруг довольно большой ярмарочной площади. Гномы сдержали слово: удаленная от ярмарочной суеты поляна, кое-где поросшая жестковатым кустарником, была тщательно вычищена, и эльфы на удивление быстро разбили свой лагерь, пестрящий шелковыми шатрами самых нежных оттенков. Королевский шатер из серебристой ткани был самым большим и располагался на краю лагеря, ведь Трандуил не любил шума и предпочитал участвовать далеко не во всех увеселениях своих людей. 

Когда солнце подходило к зениту, с ярмарочной площади вернулся Нэнве, блестя возбужденным взглядом, и доложил, что торговля идет вовсю, на площади музыка, а правители Эребора и Дейла ожидаются к полудню. Трандуил дождался полудня, потерпел еще часок, а затем, надев самую легкую из своих туник – ибо стояла поистине удивительная для Рованиона жара, - отправился на ярмарку в сопровождении двоих стражников, которые больше глазели по сторонам, чем следили за благополучием своего господина. 

Всякое на своем долгом веку повидал Трандуил, король эльфов, но увиденное им на Ярмарке Трех Королевств было самым отрадным и приятным зрелищем из всех возможных. Не из-за роскоши или красоты – нет, все было просто, пестро, шумно и немного сумбурно. Но, главное, то было настоящее единение нескольких народов, причем по самому мирному поводу. Гуляя среди бесчисленных рядов и палаток, гномы, люди и эльфы – вперемешку, не удивляясь друг другу, - громко разговаривали, смеялись, торговались, щупали ткани, поглаживали спелые яблоки, выбирали острые кинжалы, хрустели горячим хлебом, пили вино и ледяную воду из бочек с большущими осколками льда, пели, не всерьез ссорились, разглядывали все и вся – ошалевшие, довольные, словно дети во время неожиданно свалившегося на них праздника. Повсюду в этой живой мешанине Трандуил замечал свой народ – и эльфы ничуть не уступали людям и гномам в способности веселиться. Лесной король, отпустив стражников, которые с благодарностью бросились к бочкам с водой, чтобы поскорее утолить жажду в этот жаркий полдень, не стал врезаться в ярмарочную толпу, а медленно обошел долину вокруг, думая о Битве и том, что еще недавно кровь хлюпала под ногами – кровь, а не пролитое вино. Мысли Трандуила вопреки его воле то и дело возвращались к Торину Дубощиту, и именно поэтому его заинтересовала группка знатных гномов, которые направлялись от Эребора к ярмарочной площади, собирая вокруг себя толпу зевак и любопытных. 

Присмотревшись, лесной король разочарованно наклонил голову: это были всего лишь некоторые из друзей короля, а также его племянник, который… к удивлению Трандуила, Кили – разодетый и сияющий радостью – шел рука об руку с гномицей, которую, пожалуй, можно было назвать красавицей, ибо была она миловидна даже на вкус человека или эльфа. К тому же, она была обряжена в дорогие одежды и сияла драгоценностями, что указывало на знатность. Вскоре он расслышал шепотки в толпе и понимающе кивнул: гномица была знаменитой принцессой Годдой, о которой так много говорили этой весной в Эреборе. Издали глядел на них эльфийский король в задумчивости – такой глубокой, что не заметил, как к нему подошел и встал рядом гном, в отличие от принца и принцессы, одетый скромно и не имевший никаких украшений. 

\- Вполне возможно, что скоро в Эреборе будет свадьба, - хрипловатый низкий голос Торина прошелся мурашками по телу Трандуила, и эльф, вздрогнув, повернулся к королю. Тот оторвал взор синих глаз от племянника и перевел его на эльфа, который казался снежной вершиной в своей золотистой тунике на ярком полуденном солнце. Их взгляды встретились, и они оба тотчас же поняли, сколь смешны были их надежды на то, что они когда-нибудь смогут смотреть друг на друга бесстрастно, равнодушно, как на соседей и союзников. Все вернулось в одно мгновение – жар их ласк, вкус поцелуев, желание – все то, что они старательно пытались забыть все это время. Трандуил прикрыл глаза на секунду; его ресницы дрожали. 

\- Это ведь принцесса Годда, - проговорил Трандуил, переводя взгляд на группу гномов и стараясь звучать обычно. – Но я слыхал, что это к тебе сватали ее родичи, король Торин? 

\- Да, но я не проявил… подобающей готовности, - ответил подгорный король, пожимая плечами с насмешливой улыбкой и борясь с желанием прикоснуться к эльфу. 

\- Она весьма красива. 

Торин взглянул на Трандуила с улыбкой в глазах: у него не было никакого желания говорить о Годде. Говорить. Ему и дышать-то было непросто рядом с проклятым эльфом, который измучил его во снах и фантазиях… Трандуил ответил ему быстрым взглядом:   
\- Я рад за твоего племянника и за твой род, который, несомненно, укрепится этой свадьбой, но… я удивлен, что Кили так быстро забыл Тауриэль. 

\- А я разочарован, - с горечью проговорил Торин, и лесной король повернулся к нему с поднятой бровью. – Не в Кили, потому что на его стороне молодость и желание жить, а в силе его чувств, наверное. Казалось, что его чувства к твоей эльфийке сильны, они пережили так много, но вот, - Торин махнул рукой в направлении племянника, - он уж рядом с другой. И счастлив. 

Трандуил помолчал, прекрасно понимая, о чем говорит король, а потом мягко сказал:   
\- Не со всеми чувствами так случается, Торин. 

Подгорный король опустил голову, словно не желая слушать эльфа, но Трандуил все же добавил:   
\- Иногда чувства, напротив, слишком сильны. 

Торин поднял голову так резко, что волосы его рассыпались по плечам извивающимися змейками; его глаза в этот раз глядели прямо, требовали ответа. Трандуил прикусил губу, колеблясь, не зная, как удержать себя в руках и не сказать более того, чего не следовало и начинать говорить. И неизвестно, чем бы закончился этот странный разговор, если бы короли не услышали знакомый звонкий голос советника Гудмара, спешащего к ним со стороны ярмарочной площади:   
\- Король Торин, лорд Трандуил, как приятно видеть вас! 

Он низко склонился перед ними, с легким недоумением глядя на растерянных владык, которые, казалось, все не могли прийти в себя после сказанного в их разговоре, но затем немного застенчиво улыбнулся и сказал, подходя к Торину:   
\- Я учел все ваши советы, мастер Торин, и, хотя мне не сравниться с вами в ремесле, хочу показать, что у меня вышло. 

Подгорный король с облегчением кивнул и устремился за сияющим Гудмаром, ведущим королей к своей ярко-алой палатке, в которой мальчишка-слуга зорко следил за несколькими довольно искусно выкованными ларцами и сундуками. Трандуил, прищурившись, глядел, как Гудмар с волнением показывает свои изделия Торину, а тот прикасается к металлическим узорам опытными руками, хмурится, кивает, качает головой; наконец, гномий король поднял голову и сказал:   
\- Тебе бы стоило получше отшлифовать вот тут, мастер Гудмар, но в остальном твои ларцы прекрасны, и я удивлен тем, как быстро ты усвоил эту науку. При должном усердии ты очень скоро превзойдешь меня, и это мне придется брать у тебя уроки! – Это было неприкрытой лестью, и Трандуил видел, как зарделись щеки и без того румяного Гудмара, который едва не бросился на шею Торину с благодарностями за такой отзыв. Лесной король едва сдержал раздраженный вздох, но не сдержал раздосадованного выражения лица – и именно его увидел Торин, обернувшийся к Трандуилу. Их глаза – ледяные эльфийские и вспыхнувшие огнем гномьи – встретились, схлестнулись. И снова их отвлек друг от друга Гудмар: 

\- Раз король Эребора считает мои изделия достойными, не согласится ли он принять в дар одно из них – в благодарность за советы и учение? – Он с поклоном преподнес Торину большую витиеватую коническую клетку для птиц, заслужив приятно удивленный взгляд подгорного короля. – Я заметил, что вы любите птиц, и некоторые из них остаются на зимовку в Эреборе… быть может, пригодится. Или просто… для красоты… - Он смущенно смешался под пристальным взглядом гнома, который тотчас же с истинной благодарностью кивнул, принимая подарок:   
\- Это хороший дар, мастер Гудмар, дар внимательного друга. 

Человек окончательно просиял, вызвав при этом у Трандуила весьма ощутимое желание придушить его или по крайней мере залить холодной водой, чтобы тот остудился; от такого унижения Гудмара спасло появление владыки Дейла. Он раскланялся с обоими королями, но не успел ничего сказать, так как Трандуил ловко увлек его в сторону – якобы перемолвиться словечком наедине; отходя от алой палатки Гудмара, лесной король метнул мстительный взгляд в Торина, который разочарованно глядел ему вслед, и настроение эльфа значительно улучшилось. Он ощущал этот взгляд гнома – пожирающий, прожигающий – всем телом, меля всякую неважную чепуху рядом с Бардом, который явно был польщен особым вниманием к его персоне эльфийского короля; Трандуил улыбался, зная, что слишком уж увлекается всей этой безумной игрой, но впервые за долгое время он ощущал столь будоражащие чувства, и они были истинным наслаждением, отзывающимся в каждой клеточке его тела. Безумие – но такое восхитительное! 

*

В третий – последний – день Ярмарки должен был состояться большой праздник для всех, а вечером первого король Трандуил пригласил соседей и их приближенных на небольшой пир в эльфийский лагерь. Правители трех королевств расположились в королевском шатре с откинутым пологом, а все остальные расселись в самом сердце эльфийского лагеря; звучали песни, и много было выпито вина. Гордый Кили представил владыкам Мирквуда и Дейла принцессу Годду, молодой Баин ввязался в опасное соревнование с эльфийскими воинами по метанию кинжалов – и услышал от них о легендарном летнем тренировочном турнире, Нэнве до поздней ночи, смеясь, втолковывал Гудмару то, как нужно управлять лошадью без сбруи и седла. 

Все веселились, видя, что их правители ведут беседу, мирно сидя в палатке Трандуила и время от времени окидывая довольными взглядами происходящее вокруг них; но когда в привычный праздничный гул вдруг вплелась удивительно красивая мелодия, все притихли и обратили свои взоры на королевский шатер. Арфа была в руках короля Торина, что удивило многих людей и эльфов, ведь не все слыхали его игру или даже знали о его мастерстве. Впрочем, и Бард впервые слышал, как играет Торин, и он покривил бы душой, если бы сказал, что ему доводилось слышать музыку более чудесную. Трандуил выглядел спокойным: он сидел в своем резном кресле, выпрямившись и глядя на подгорного короля со всем вниманием, но никаких чувств не проявлял; в этом не было ничего удивительного, ведь для него не была сюрпризом игра Торина, да и он – повидав так много – наверняка не мог быть очарован пусть и красивой, но все же простой гномьей мелодией. 

Несмотря на покойный вид, в душе Трандуила бушевало смятение. Долгий день распалил его впечатления, постоянное присутствие Гудмара затронуло его ревность; весь праздник он сидел рядом с Торином, то наслаждаясь жаром, исходящим от гнома, то чувствуя на себе его пристальный взгляд. Они оба старались скрывать от окружающих своих чувства, но не раз и не два Трандуилу приходило в голову, что все – и гномы, и люди, и эльфы – должно быть, ослепли или пьяны до смерти, раз ничего не замечают. Когда Торин взял в руки арфу, лесной король мысленно застонал и даже подумал о том, чтобы выйти из шатра под каким-нибудь благовидным предлогом, но это было нелепо; он остался – и вынужден был с фальшивым спокойствием взирать на гнома, слушать его музыку, которая сладкой отравой втекала в уши эльфа. 

Поначалу это была лишь мелодия – на удивление нежная и воздушная, красивая неброской красотой полураспустившихся луговых цветов… но потом Торин вдруг запел – и Трандуил замер в своем кресле, вслушиваясь в ласкающий низкий голос подгорного короля. Это была почти бессвязная песня – без героического сюжета или восхвалений – просто повествование о летнем свете, жарком солнце, прохладной воде, от которой кружится голова, об ивах… об ивах… Внезапное озарение заставило Трандуила широко открыть глаза и забыть о дыхании: Торин пел о том самом дне, проведенном королями в лесу. Никто, даже эльфы, не узнали бы в ускользающих образах песни ни «тихий уголок», ни вообще какое-то конкретное место, каждый слышал в ней именно то, что в нее было вложено, - любовь, очарование, воспоминание. Поняв, что Торин поет эту песню только о них… о нем и для него, Трандуил почувствовал, как сердце его глухо стучит в груди от ноющего наслаждения; не дыша и не отрывая глаз от Торина, он жадно впитывал в себя каждый звук голоса гнома, каждое слово, каждую ноту, издаваемую арфой… 

Торин поначалу боялся и глядеть на эльфийского короля, но однажды, обратив к нему свой взор, увидел в нем то, на что не надеялся, и, допевая свою песню, он то и дело смотрел в его потемневшие голубые глаза. Торину хотелось вложить в свою песню все, что он чувствовал, потому что он никогда бы не смог высказать все это в словах, да и вовсе не был уверен в том, что его признания нужны лесному королю – переменчивому и непостижимому. 

Через несколько мгновений после завершающих звуков люди, эльфы и гномы, столпившиеся у королевского тента, разразились восторженными криками – и тут же подхватили вызов, брошенный Торином Дубощитом, один за другим представляя на суд публики песни обо всем на свете. Торин повернулся к королям, и первым его похвалил удивленный Бард:   
\- Прекрасный голос и такое мастерство, король Торин! Вы не должны скрывать его, многие из нас знать не знали, что вы так чудесно играете и поете. – Он обернулся к Трандуилу, ища в нем поддержку и где-то в глубине души спрашивая себя, был ли этот талант гнома неожиданным для лесного короля. Трандуил, опустив глаза, проговорил: 

\- Это лучшая песня, которую я когда-либо слышал, Торин. 

Его ресницы поднялись, и он взглянул в глаза стоящего короля Торина прямо, не таясь; его взгляд благодарил, ласкал, - и так подгорный король понял, что его дар принят. 

*

Праздник длился до самой ночи, но Торин ушел намного раньше – по делам Эребора, как он сказал с извиняющейся улыбкой, изрядно огорчив лесного короля, который все окончание вечера задумчиво поигрывал кубком и думал о чем-то своем, рассеянно отзываясь на речи Барда, Гудмара, Кили, отмахиваясь от Нэнве и своих подданных. Наконец, к полуночи все разошлись, а неутомимые подданные Трандуила расселись вокруг неярких костров и, допивая вино, принялись болтать и вполголоса напевать. Обычно это лишь помогало лесному королю отдыхать – весь этот легкий шум, мягкие эльфийские голоса, - но не в эту ночь. Его лицо непривычно горело, а уж мысли… Он переоделся в невесомую тунику – ведь жара не спадала и ночью – но и не надеялся на отдых; он то присаживался в свое кресло, то подходил к кушетке, то прикасался кончиками пальцев к забытым арфе и флейте, но никак не мог найти покоя. В таком состоянии его и застал Нэнве.   
\- Там гномий посланник, мой лорд, передал вам вот эту записку. Если вы захотите, конечно… - Неуверенно добавил молодой эльф, зная, как сильно не любит его господин неурочные визиты и подобные сюрпризы среди ночи. 

Но король Трандуил удивил его: выхватив у него послание, он быстро пробежал его глазами, задумался на мгновение, нахмурился, а потом сказал:   
\- Посланник все еще здесь?.. Хорошо, он меня проводит. Мне нужно будет отлучиться на несколько часов, я возьму с собой двоих стражников. Иди-ка, найди кого-нибудь в приличном состоянии, ступай. 

Нэнве выбежал из шатра, а Трандуил еще раз прочитал записку, которая, вне всяких сомнений, была написала Торином Дубощитом и гласила: «Важное дело заставляет меня потревожить твой покой, лорд Трандуил. Если не сочтешь затруднительным, мой посланник проводит тебя в Эребор. Торин». Какое еще дело? Может, с раной снова плохо?.. Торин ушел рано – возможно, нездоровье снова к нему вернулось? Вряд ли бы он был так безрассуден, чтобы просто без причины… Трандуил терялся в догадках: разум говорил ему, что у Торина есть на то причины, а сердце билось быстрее от мысли, что подгорный король позвал его только ради самой встречи. Это было бы оскорбительно, и Трандуил наверняка почувствовал бы злость по этому поводу, и все же… 

Спустя пять минут лесной король уже шагал в сопровождении двух стражников и гнома в красном кафтане по дороге к Эребору. Поколебавшись, он оставил стражников в большом холле подгорного королевства – вместе с их гномьими собратьями, которые также были навеселе и развлекались какой-то странной игрой со швырянием кусков кварца в пирамидки из гранитной крошки. Гном в красном кафтане повел Трандуила по длинным извивающимся коридорам куда-то вверх, и к концу этого путешествия лесной король понял, что его ведут в личные покои короля Торина. Все еще не зная, что чувствовать по этому поводу, он переступил порог и позволил слуге закрыть за ним дверь. Перед ним теплым тусклым светом светилась гостиная Торина – зажженный камин, знакомое окно, эльфийский фонарь, мягкий ковер под ногами… И сам Торин, застывший у камина. 

Подгорный король, одетый еще меньше, чем эльф, - его рубаха была расстегнута на груди, благодаря чему Трандуил, глянув на бледный шрам и крепкие мышцы гнома, сразу понял, что причина не в нездоровье, - выглядел перевозбужденным и немного диким. При виде Трандуила в его глазах полыхнула радость; он, пряча этот огонь, склонил голову перед лесным королем:   
\- Благодарю, что пришел, Трандуил, я не был уверен… 

\- Знать бы еще, - протянул эльф, усаживаясь в удобное кресло, устланное мехом, - для чего. 

Торин облизнул губы, и Трандуил отвел глаза, прекрасно осознавая, что король Эребора неумолимо, по шагу, приближается к нему. Голос гнома звучал низко и голодно:   
\- Я бы ни за что не осмелился позвать тебя, если бы ты не похвалил мою песню. Понял ли ты, что я пел только для тебя? 

\- Конечно, - мягко ответил Трандуил, даже не пытаясь более выглядеть бесстрастным. Глаза Торина держали его в напряжении, словно подгорный король поймал его в силок и теперь подходил к нему, протягивая руку, а он не мог пошевелиться, только глядел на него, бесплотно прикасаясь взглядом к влажным губам, окруженным короткими черными волосками бороды, к молящим синим глазам Торина, к его сильному телу, чью тяжесть он помнил – и очень хорошо. 

Торин, надвинувшись на Трандуила, словно грозовая туча в жаркий день, опустился на широкий деревянный подлокотник кресла, в котором сидел эльф, и, оказавшись лицом к лицу с ним, вдруг наклонился и прижался губами к белому лбу лесного короля. Его руки легли на плечи эльфа, и тот, не задумываясь, тоже потянулся к Торину, а потом поднял на него глаза с невысказанным вопросом. Но слова в любом случае не были нужны: во взгляде Торина Дубощита были те же сомнения, страхи, желание, страсть, очарование, безнадежность, любовь – те же чувства, которые испытывал сам Трандуил. То же, что тревожило его самого, мучило, заставляло одновременно испытывать надежду и поминутно терять ее, сомневаться и отрекаться от своих чувств… и тут же вцепляться в них, лелеять их, хранить. Они были в одном положении – и не было на свете живого существа, который понял бы их лучше друг друга. 

Торин грустно усмехнулся, но потом глаза его враз потемнели, и он припал к Трандуилу так, словно тот был источником зачарованной воды. В этот раз все было по-другому: в запертых королевских покоях они не рисковали быть застигнутыми, они не боялись, что один из них одумается, оттолкнет другого, не было спешки, страха – только отчаянное погружение, как то, когда вода смыкается над твоей головой, приглушая звуки и цвета вокруг, пугая и притягивая. Их обоюдное удовольствие усиливало и то, что они были в комнатах Торина – уютных, простых, отдаленных от шума как вне, так и внутри Горы. Все вокруг принадлежало подгорному королю, было его отражением, чем-то очень личным – и это заставляло сердце Трандуила биться быстрее, словно он проник в какое-то запретное, но очень желанное пространство. Торин же, лаская лесного короля, неосознанно, сам того не замечая, стремился запечатлеть в своей памяти каждое мгновение этой ночи, смешать, связать образ Трандуила с запахами, звуками и оттенками своих привычных покоев. Возможно, в другие – одинокие – ночи, думая об эльфе, он сможет на мгновение забыться и представить, что он тут, рядом с ним, как однажды уже случилось – в одну из ночей Ярмарки Трех Королевств. 

Вскоре в приземистом кресле им стало тесно, и Торин, внезапно смутившись, церемонно отвел Трандуила в самую дальнюю комнату, посреди которой стояла большая – огромная для гнома – кровать, покрытая вязаными одеялами. Лесной король наслаждался смущенным выражением лица Торина так откровенно, что тот, вспыхнув, позаботился о том, чтобы Трандуил занял подобающее – по мнению короля Эребора – положение на его ложе. Торин, моментально оказавшись сверху лесного короля, который уже откровенно весело рассмеялся этой решительности гнома, сил которому было не занимать, сжал бедрами бока Трандуила и взглянул в его тепло-голубые глаза так, что смех эльфа сменился немного удивленным, но больше возбужденным - вздохом. 

Позволяя Торину снять с себя тунику, Трандуил не мог не подумать о том, что был прав с самого начала: подгорный король действительно был дикой и внушающей уважение природной силой, пылающей, словно пламень, но превращающейся в мурлычущего кота, в мягкий огонь свечи, в нежное тепло с тем, кому под силу было приручить его своей любовью. Только, - усмехнулся сам себе лесной король, притягивая к себе обнаженного Торина и раскрывая губы для нового поцелуя, - неизвестно еще, кто кого приручил. Даже теперь, едва соображая в пылу ласк, Трандуил изумлялся тому, как эта странная слабость – к королю Эребора, беспокойному, гневливому Торину – не просто возникла в его сердце, но пустила корни, углубилась в такие бездны, что поздно уже было даже думать о том, чтобы избавиться от нее. Пока Торин прижимал его к грубым одеялам, покрывая все его тело жадными поцелуями, долгие годы, прожитые Трандуилом, словно истончались и таяли, не мешая его сердцу и телу дрожать от раздирающей его изнутри радости. 

Страсть Торина была ясной и прямолинейной: обладая желаемым, он поклонялся своей любви и тому, кто вызвал ее в нем, но неистовство было именем этой стихии: Трандуилу то и дело приходилось шептать прерывающимся голосом что-то на эльфийском – слова, которые Торин не понимал, но которые заставляли его против воли чуть успокаиваться, а то и замирать на месте, вглядываясь в побледневшее лицо эльфа. Он не понимал до конца, что испытывает Трандуил, но инстинктивно угадывал, что ему нужно, поэтому в такие мгновения он останавливался и, склонившись над лесным королем, целовал его опущенные веки и полураскрытые губы, жарко шептал ему на ухо свои маленькие секреты – о том, как мечтал о нем, как сдерживался, чтобы не написать ему, как вспоминал их свидание в лесу. И Трандуил постепенно, словно возвращаясь из экстатического беспамятства, оживал: его руки мягко пробегались по плечам Торина, на губах появлялась лукавая улыбка, глаза открывались, сияя лазурью, а пальцы, накручивая вьющиеся пряди волос гнома, тянули их вниз. Торин, тело которого пульсировало от бесконечных нырков в жар их объятий, смеялся низким тягучим смехом, заставляющим мерцать глаза Трандуила, и все начиналось снова.   
Ночь была долгой, бесконечной – и все же пролетела в один миг. 

*

\- Ты и правда повесил один из моих фонарей у своего ложа, - Трандуил вытянул длинную белоснежную руку и пальцем чуть толкнул лампу в виде цветка, которая колыхнулась, разбрызгивая красноватый свет по всей спальне короля Эребора. 

\- Она напоминает мне о тебе, - просто ответил Торин, оторвавшись от созерцания будто бы светящегося в полутьме лица лесного короля. Трандуил задумчиво и с едва обозначенной улыбкой на устах посмотрел на подгорного короля, полулежавшего на шерстяных подушках с вышитыми рунами. Трандуила забавляло то, что, едва Торин приходил в себя после часов страсти, он вдруг снова становился осторожным и, стараясь лишний раз не прикасаться к эльфу, вел себя, как герой легенд с невинной красавицей, чью честь ему надлежало беречь. Лесной король, придвинувшись, скользнул мягкой ладонью вдоль обнаженного тела гнома – от живота к груди – погладил белый шрам, потрогал вытатуированные руны на боках, словно и не замечая того, что дыхание Торина прервалось уже на первом прикосновении. 

\- А у меня нет ничего, что бы напоминало мне о тебе, - с сожалением сказал Трандуил, продолжая заниматься своим приятным исследованием тела подгорного короля, который сдавленно ответил, неуверенно прикасаясь к блуждающей по нему руке – словно он не мог решить, оттолкнуть ли эту нежнейшую ладонь или направить туда, куда ему хочется:   
\- Ты можешь взять все, что захочешь, я с радостью отдам тебе все. 

\- Всё? – Лукаво переспросил эльф, заглядывая в глаза Торина, и поцеловал его, не дожидаясь и без того очевидного ответа. 

Трандуил приподнялся на локте, с неохотой оторвавшись от Торина, и обвел взглядом скромные покои короля Эребора, намереваясь выбрать что-то нелепо неподходящее и втянуть гнома в дурацкий спор, но одна вещь, попавшаяся ему на глаза, заставила его нахмуриться.   
\- Это птичья клетка, которую тебе подарил Гудмар? 

\- Да, красивая вещица… - ответил Торин, споткнувшись на полуслове из-за ледяного взгляда, который метнул в него лесной король. 

\- Убери ее из своих покоев. 

Торин изумленно сел на кровати, с недоумением переводя взгляд с клетки на Трандуила и обратно: настроение эльфа, который мгновение назад еще ласкал его и был в чудесном настроении, сменилось молниеносно. Торин нахмурился:   
\- Почему? Чем тебе помешала птичья клетка? Она действительно мне пригодится здесь: в Горе почти нет окон, и раненые или оголодавшие птицы часто влетают в мои покои, и клетка…

\- Так для тебя подарки Гудмара так же ценны, как мои? – С вызовом спросил Трандуил, указывая на фонарь; его глаза сверкали необъяснимым гневом. 

\- Конечно, нет, - натянуто рассмеялся Торин, - клетка – это все лишь нужная вещь, а твои фонари – это… что-то дорогое сердцу. 

Трандуил грациозно вскочил с ложа, каким-то неуловимым движением вскользнув в свою тунику. Его губы были плотно сжаты:   
\- Тогда убери ее. 

Торин почувствовал поднимающуюся из глубины сердца злость на вздорного эльфа: его взбесило то, что Трандуил вздумал приказывать ему, будто он был прислужником. 

\- Нет. – Отрезал он, пылая гневом и ощущением несправедливости. 

\- Очень хорошо, - с тем же выражением в голосе ответил Трандуил, уже стоя в дверях. Торин удивленно и с неверием глядел на него: как только ему удалось так быстро одеться, и что вообще, Моргот бы его побрал, произошло?! 

\- Куда ты? – Проговорил Торин, ничего не понимая. 

\- А ты как думаешь? – Презрительно бросил Трандуил в ответ и, сверкнув полотном своих шелковистых волос, которые еще минуту назад приятно холодили грудь Торина, ушел. 

Торин, оставшись в одиночестве, с минуту тупо глядел на дверь, а потом со стоном упал навзничь на свое ложе, которое еще хранило тепло их тел. Этот приступ собственничества Трандуила, попытка сделать так, чтобы подгорный король подчинялся каждой его прихоти, принадлежал только ему, разозлил Торина, но в то же время какая-то часть его отчаянно хотела вернуть прошедший миг, чтобы он мог по одному только желанию эльфа выбросить злосчастную клетку в окно.


	13. Воронья Высота

Утром второго дня Ярмарки Трех Королевств владыка Мирквуда не спешил покидать свой шатер: этой ночью он нисколько не отдохнул, его лишь истерзали сожаления и всевозможные странные образы, которые перемежались приятными воспоминаниями – и они лишь ухудшали дело. Ссора с Торином теперь представлялась Трандуилу глупой и нелепой, но брать свои слова назад ему также не хотелось, потому что он помнил, с какой решительностью король Эребора отказался избавиться от подарка Гудмара. А еще его тревожило собственное поведение, которое выражалось в полной неспособности сопротивляться чувствам к Торину Дубощиту – и это уже было попросту унизительно. Взять хотя бы то, как он вчера вечером, не раздумывая, отправился в Эребор на это тайное свидание… которое обернулось такими чудесными моментами… и вот чем закончилось… В общем, у Трандуила не было никакого желания выбираться из шатра и погружаться в ярмарочный шум, который так нравился его людям. Вместо этого он удобно расположился на кушетке, закрыл глаза и предпринял обреченную на провал попытку думать о чем угодно, кроме короля Эребора. 

\- Не верю своим глазам: владыка самого жизнерадостного народа Рованиона прячется в своем шатре в разгар легендарного праздника трех королевств! 

Трандуилу не нужно было открывать глаза, чтобы узнать поскрипывающе глубокий хитрющий голос мага, и даже если бы в этом он провалился, то о владельце голоса ему бы намекнул заполнивший шатер ароматный табачный дым. 

\- Легендарного? – Трандуил открыл глаза и скосил их на мага, который, стоя в своем неизменном сером балахоне посреди шатра, пускал кольца и с улыбкой разглядывал многочисленные дары, принесенные лесному королю людьми и гномами. – Только для тех, у кого память коротка. Это всего лишь деревенская ярмарка, Митрандир. 

\- Нелегкая ночка? – Подмигнул ему маг, как всегда, попав в яблочко. Трандуил, вздохнув, встал и подошел к Митрандиру, чтобы учтиво поздороваться с ним: день и так был слишком плох, чтобы еще и портить его ссорой с волшебником. 

\- Пойдем же, лорд Трандуил: клянусь, тут жарче, чем на самом пекле снаружи! – Митрандир вовсе не собирался сдаваться и оставлять лесного короля в покое. 

\- Кстати, я как раз хотел поговорить с тобой, - начал тот, но маг, торопясь, откинул полог шатра, впустив яркий солнечный свет, и вышел из тени серебристой ткани: 

\- Вот и хорошо: по дороге поговорим. 

Трандуилу ничего не оставалось, как, прихватив с собой легкий светлый плащ, последовать за волшебником: ему на самом деле нужно было перемолвиться с магом парочкой слов. Солнце, действительно, пекло вовсю, но в долине меж Эребором и Дейлом, где раскинулась ярмарка, гулял приятный прохладный ветерок, поэтому, несмотря на жару, всем празднующим было хорошо в этот солнечный день. Людей, эльфов и гномов было, казалось, еще больше, чем вчера. Митрандир и Трандуил медленно пошли по направлению к ярмарке; лесной король сделал знак стражникам, приказывая им оставаться в лагере: лишние уши ему были не нужны. 

\- Знаешь ли ты, Митрандир, что рана Торина долго не могла зажить? 

\- Да, слыхал что-то от Балина; из них всех он самый толковый, знаешь ли, - попыхивая трубкой и бодро шагая рядом с лесным королем, отозвался маг довольным тоном. 

\- И эта… мазь, которую ты ему оставил, только хуже делала, - все еще спокойно, но с явным возмущением добавил Трандуил. – А ты сам исчез, оставив без помощи своего друга, о здоровье которого так беспокоился, когда он лежал на смертном одре. – В его голосе появился сарказм и уже совершенно определенный упрек. Митрандир, сохраняя невинный вид, поднял бровь и вроде бы готов был что-то сказать, но их внимание привлекла большая компания гномов, в которых лесной король узнал ближайших друзей Торина. Сам он тоже был там – в самом центре, довольный и радующийся, словно ребенок: рядом с ним, почему-то с громадной тыквой, стоял сияющий хоббит Бильбо Бэггинс, который приехал с Гэндальфом и тут же попал в дружеские объятия гномов, которые жаждали показать ему все чудеса ярмарки. 

Все они были слишком заняты, чтобы глядеть по сторонам, а вот Торин, словно почувствовав что-то, обернулся и встретился взглядами с Трандуилом, который тут же закатил глаза и отвернулся: он готов был забыть о Гудмаре, но это зрелище чрезмерно довольных гномов и обожающего Торина хоббита живо вернуло ему ночное настроение. Он не видел – в отличие от Гэндальфа – как король Эребора жадно и с тоской проводил взглядом его удаляющуюся фигуру – и опустил глаза лишь тогда, когда заметил внимательные глаза мага. 

\- Да, о чем это мы с тобой говорили, лорд Трандуил… ах, о Торине! Но вот же он – здоровый и вполне бодрый, насколько я могу судить. 

Гэндальф усмехнулся, глядя на лесного короля, идущего с неестественно прямой спиной. Внезапно Трандуил повернулся к нему и, понизив голос, прошипел: 

\- Он мог умереть! – Его глаза метали молнии. Маг удивленно взглянул на него, но не успел ничего ответить. – Не знаю, что за мазь ты ему оставил, но когда мой лекарь дал ему эссенцию из морского колокольчика… 

Гэндальф, услышав о морском колокольчике, охнул и виновато склонил голову перед все еще разгневанным Трандуилом:   
\- Колокольчик и горицвет действительно не сочетаются, тут уж я не досмотрел, мой король. 

Трандуил, сжав губы, вздохнул, словно призывая себя успокоиться, и добавил уже спокойнее:   
\- Ты не видел, что с ним было… 

В его голосе отчетливо звучал страх, столь нехарактерный для лесного короля, что Гэндальф, уже собиравшийся снова отшутиться, умолк, припал к трубке и только после этого, пнув камешек на дороге, сказал:   
\- Я знал, что оставляю его в надежных руках. 

\- Однажды, - зловеще ответил Трандуил, глядя перед собой, - твои игры, Митрандир, не доведут до добра, и, скорее всего, я доживу до этого момента и смогу упрекнуть тебя с полным на то основанием. – Маг только покачал головой в ответ, хотя холодок все же прошелся по его спине: Трандуил не был прорицателем, но и с его уст иногда слетали пророческие слова. 

\- Как же ты вылечил короля под горой? – Поспешил он сменить тему. Трандуил поколебался, прежде чем ответить – с некоторым смущением: 

\- Промыл его раны водой из Источника. 

\- Что? – Удивленный до крайности Гэндальф резко остановился. – Но никогда… 

\- Я знаю, - оборвал его раздосадованный лесной король. – И все же. 

Гэндальф надолго умолк, задумчиво следуя за Трандуилом, который, казалось, также думал о чем-то своем, рассеянно отвечая на глубокие поклоны посетителей ярмарки. 

\- Признаться, я даже не надеялся, что вы с Торином наладите отношения благодаря всей этой истории, но теперь вижу, что реальность превзошла даже самые смелые мои мечты о покойной жизни в ваших землях. Не думал, что тебя и Торина, несмотря на вашу вражду и обиды, однажды свяжет настоящая дружба. 

Трандуил медленно повернулся и взглянул в глаза Гэндальфа странным взглядом, в котором поблескивала улыбка, словно лесной король нашел сказанное магом забавным, а также какая-то завороженность, затаенное чувство. Казалось, что ему хотелось сказать магу нечто важное, но он позволил тому увидеть лишь тень своих эмоций, отвернулся и продолжил свой путь. 

*

Гэндальф разыскал Торина лишь к вечеру, когда солнце уже начало потихоньку клониться к закату. Подгорный король, взмокший от жары, но энергичный и возбужденный, вместе с Гудмаром руководил быстрой перестройкой ярмарочных прилавков в столы: завтрашний день должен был стать праздничным, с пиром и фейерверками. Увидев мага, Торин кивнул Гудмару и подошел к Гэндальфу, стряхивая с одежды древесные щепки и пыль. 

\- Я уж думал, ты не найдешь времени для меня, Гэндальф, - проговорил Торин с улыбкой, намекая на долгий разговор мага с Трандуилом. 

\- О, я должен был поблагодарить лесного короля: он, как я вижу, прекрасно позаботился о твоем здоровье. – Лукаво ответил Гэндальф, с интересом следя за смущенным лицом гнома. Тот фыркнул, в его глазах блеснуло обычное упрямство. 

\- Знаешь, когда ты умирал, а я просил его помочь вылечить тебя, я не был уверен, что он согласится, - уже серьезно проговорил маг. – Но он сделал это, надеюсь, заслужив твою благодарность? – Он поднял бровь. 

\- Ты можешь считать меня грубым и упрямым, Гэндальф, но я всегда отдаю свои долги. Я знаю, чем я обязан Трандуилу. Он… - Начал Торин, сосредоточенно глядя куда-то в сторону, но не смог продолжить, словно запас его слов иссяк. Гэндальф невозмутимо кивнул: 

\- О да, но то, на что он пошел в этот раз… 

\- О чем ты? – Быстро спросил Торин, которому в голову пришла ужасающая мысль о том, что маг, возможно, знает об их отношениях слишком много. 

\- О воде из Источника, которым он промыл твою рану. Знаешь ли ты, что это за вода? 

Торин нахмурился и удивленно помотал головой:   
\- Какая-то особая лечебная эльфийская вода. Трандуил не рассказал толком. 

Гэндальф мягко рассмеялся, думая о том, что если бы люди научились всегда говорить друг другу правду и доносить друг до друга самую суть, в мире было бы намного спокойнее и счастливее жить. Он положил руку на плечо сбитого с толку Торина:   
\- Это священный Источник королевского рода Трандуила, воду из него никогда не использовал никто, кроме королевских родичей. Невероятно – то, что лесной лорд дал тебе эту воду… В самых смелых мечтах я не смел никогда надеяться заполучить хотя бы глоток из этого Источника. 

Торин удивленно открыл рот; в его ушах звучал голос Трандуила: «Нам пришлось практически искупать тебя в этой воде». Внезапно перед его глазами выткались из тумана невидимые весы, на одной чаше которых было то, что сделал для него Трандуил, - спас его, а затем пожертвовал на его лечение величайшую ценность своего рода, принимал его, как дорогого гостя… и это не говоря о чувствах гнома, на которые он ответил. На другой чаше было то, что сделал для эльфа Торин: отдал сокровища эльфов, и без того им принадлежащие, а когда Трандуил предъявил на него права, мелочно вцепился в свою гордыню, не позволяющую избавиться от дурацкой птичьей клетки. Чаша Торина просто застряла в небесах по сравнению с тяжелой чашей Трандуила. Не это ли признак, - вдруг со страхом подумал Торин, - что драконий недуг не покинул его, а просто переродился, сделав его жадным на чувства, скаредой, который только принимает, ничего не давая взамен? 

\- Прости, Гэндальф, мне нужно… сделать кое-что, - торопливо проговорил он и сорвался с места, не дождавшись ответа мага. Тот удовлетворенно хмыкнул и, заметив вдали стол с закусками, вокруг которого столпились лакомки всех трех королевств, направился к нему. 

*

Найти Трандуила оказалось трудной задачей: в королевском шатре его не было, и нигде не мелькала его высокая светлая фигура. Наконец, Торину повезло: он наткнулся на Нэнве, грызущего спелое яблоко, и тот, пожав плечами, сказал, что видел, как Трандуил поднимался к Вороньей Высоте. Торин, пряча глаза от солнца, удивленно взглянул на возвышавшийся над долиной холм с дозорными сооружениями, окруженный обрывками низких облаков: сам он со времен Битвы не бывал там, да и дозорные поднимались туда лишь изредка, когда доносились слухи о незваных гостях с севера. Обычно там никого не было: лишь скальный порог, через который перекатывалась ледяная вода, развалины башен и камни, поросшие жесткой травой. Недолго раздумывая, Торин направился к тропинке, огибающей холм; с каждым футом идущей вверх дороги, пересеченной ступеньками, становилось прохладнее, вокруг не было ни живой души. Руководствуясь только предчувствием, Торин направился прямо к тому месту, где состоялся его последний бой с Азогом, где он едва не расстался с жизнью. Вода, которая во время Битвы была скована льдом, сейчас медленно и утробно бурлила, подступая к каменистым берегам, поросшим травой; мягкие облака, сквозь которые красновато пробивалось заходящее солнце, словно укутывали холм. Торин перевел дыхание, огляделся – и тотчас же увидел Трандуила, сидевшего на одном из камней у берега. Конечно, эльф заметил вторжение раньше, но сидел неподвижно, застывший, точно ледяная фигура, глядя на воду. Торин покусал губы, не зная, как и подступиться к такому Трандуилу. 

\- Странное место ты выбрал, эльф, чтобы побыть наедине со своими мыслями, - мягко сказал он, подходя ближе; Трандуил только быстро глянул на него, но ничего не ответил. 

Торин вздохнул и, с трудом соображая, что же делать, повернулся к воде, которая прохладно перекатывалась по камням. Он снял кафтан, насквозь пропитавшийся потом за долгий жаркий день, бросил его на траву, а сам присел в воде, умываясь. В какой-то момент нога его соскользнула с камня, и Торин плюхнулся в воду целиком, задохнувшись от холода, но тут же встал на ноги, когда его ушей достиг испуганный вскрик Трандуила. Подгорный король, обернувшись, увидел, что эльф вскочил и стоял у самой кромки воды, не сводя глаз с Торина. 

\- Тебе мало, что ты во время Битвы едва не нашел тут свою смерть? – Сердито бросил Трандуил, снова усаживаясь на свой камень. Торин ухмыльнулся, ничего не ответив, и, хлюпая сапогами, набравшими воды, выбрался на берег. Сапоги пришлось снять: гном остался в одних штанах, с мокрыми кончиками волос, с блестящими на плечах каплями воды. 

\- Знаешь, Гэндальф мне рассказал, что вода, которой ты промыл мои раны, когда мне было совсем худо, из священного источника твоего рода. – Сказал он, подходя к Трандуилу. Брови эльфа сошлись на переносице:   
\- Митрандир слишком много болтает. Хотя я давно должен был привыкнуть к этому. 

Торин встал перед Трандуилом и, поймав его взгляд, сказал тоном, удивившим его самого теплотой и ясно звучавшей в нем надеждой:   
\- Значит, я все же дорог тебе? 

Трандуилу не нужно было отвечать: в его глазах отобразилось нечто среднее между определенным «Да» и «Ну ты и идиот». Торин шагнул к нему и опустился на колени перед сидящим эльфом, вызвав у того удивленный взгляд. Руки Торина нашли ладони Трандуила, сжали их. 

\- Если хочешь, я выброшу эту проклятую клетку и еще всё – абсолютно всё – что тебе не понравится в моих покоях, Трандуил, - горячо заговорил подгорный король, не отпуская взгляда эльфа. Трандуил усмехнулся и опустил глаза, вспомнив их глупую ссору. Он покачал головой, позволил Торину поцеловать его, а когда тот – с облегчением и в приступе какой-то отчаянной нежности – положил голову на его колени, Трандуил уже привычно пробежался пальцами по влажным волосам подгорного короля, которые пахли солнцем и дымом ярмарочных костров. 

Послесловие

Ярмарка Трех Королевств завершилась так же грандиозно, как началась: всевозможные яства были расставлены на многочисленных столах, стоявших под трепетавшими на ветру навесами из легких тканей; вина и ароматные настойки лились рекой; лучшие музыканты трех народов сменяли один другого, соревнуясь в мастерстве. Поначалу безраздельно царило веселье, но чем ниже опускалось солнце над долиной, тем спокойнее и благороднее становилось празднество. 

Все умолкли, когда из-за главного стола, стоявшего в центре ярморочной площади, за которым сидели короли и их приближенные, встал Гэндальф. Маг не был многословным: он лишь сказал, что сердце его радуется оттого, что место вражды и разрушения в землях лесных эльфов, людей Дейла и Эсгарота, гномов Эребора заняла дружба и желание жить в мире и покое. Гэндальф знал, что придут в эти края и темные времена, что всякое еще случится, но оттого еще более ценным был нынешний мир. Бард, Трандуил и Торин переглянулись во время этой короткой и простой речи мага – каждый со своими мыслями, но с искренним желанием продлить это мирное существование. И если для Барда все дело было лишь в желании покоя для своего народа, то Торин и Трандуил таили в своих сердцах надежду на нечто большее. Гэндальф, окинув взором улыбавшихся глаз притихшую толпу людей, гномов и эльфов, рассмеялся и призвал всех наслаждаться праздником, а также пообещал особый сюрприз ближе к ночи, когда огни его фейерверков будут особенно хорошо видны в темном небе. 

Следом за магом встал Торин – но король Эребора обошелся без речей, лишь преподнес своим соседям дары. Дейлу досталось несколько больших колоколов, на зов которых гномы пообещали откликаться в любой час дня и ночи, Барду – легкая кольчуга для недалеких путешествий, Беорну – прекрасный замок для его ворот, Гэндальфу – удобный непромокаемый кожаный мешочек для табака, Бильбо – сундучок для хранения фамильной посуды. Когда очередь дошла до Трандуила, Торин склонил голову в легком поклоне; на губах его играла мягкая улыбка. Даром лесному королю стала тончайшей работы серебряная пряжка в виде затейливого цветка – точная копия фонаря из спальни Торина; самый белый металл из всех возможных благородно сиял на ладони эльфа, пряжка была усыпана мельчайшими рубинами – так, что, казалось, пряжка светилась красным мерцающим светом. Только бросив взгляд на дар, Трандуил понял, что пряжку Торин сделал сам, и оттого она – и без того дивно красивая – была для него и вовсе бесценной. Лесной король поклонился в ответ, не доверяя словам, лишь обжег Торина понимающим и благодарным взглядом. 

До самой глубокой ночи звучали песни жителей Рованиона – вперемешку печальные, поминающие погибших в Битве и погубленных Смаугом, и радостные, наполненные надеждой на доброе будущее. Много было и героических песен, воспевающих храбрость, силу единения, любви, верности. Но, как то всегда случается, очень многое не воплотилось в слова песен и сказаний, хотя заслуживало этого, быть может, больше всего: никто и никогда не услышит сказания о победе гномьего короля над драконьим недугом силой лишь одного воздержания, о несостоявшемся единении эльфийской девы с гномьим принцем, о коварстве – пусть и с добрыми намерениями – Гэндальфа Серого, о любви двух великих королей.


End file.
